Lost
by gothina234
Summary: Reid gets shot in the head but survives. He remains in a coma for two years but when he awakens, he isn't in the hospital. Taken from his family and trapped with an unknown man, he fears for his safety when the man refuses to set him free or leave. The team believes him to be dead but they are about to get some hope. Can they save him? Or will he be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my new fanfic. This received the most votes on my poll. I'm so excited to start this! I hope you all enjoy this. I would love to know what you think as I am really nervous about this fanfic. I will clarify now. Not a deathfic and I don't write slash. Just so that is clear. Enjoy.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid checked his weapon again, he held the gun in his hand and used his other hand to hold onto the car door. He looked to see Morgan focusing intently on the dirt road they were speeding down. Reid felt his body try to prepare itself for what was about to happen. Down the dirt road was their unsub, a man they had hunted for the past week for crimes that would haunt them all for a long time. Reid felt sick even thinking about the vile and brutal things the unsub had inflicted upon his victims. He tightened the grip around his gun and took a deep breath. He didn't miss Morgan glance at him quickly.

"You ready to do this," Morgan asked quickly as he slammed on the brakes and pulled over onto the side of the road. Reid looked ahead and was satisfied that there was enough darkness to keep them hidden from the unsub's view. He just hoped that the rest of the team hurried to them. He felt nervous with only Morgan and himself going after the unsub.

"I'm ready, we need to stop this guy," Reid nodded. Morgan readied his gun and gave Reid a small assuring smile before slipping out his door quickly. Reid jumped out of the car and closed the door quietly. He stayed at Morgan's side with his gun raised and ready. He used a tree for cover and looked at the small building in front of him. It looked to have at least two levels meaning Morgan and himself would have to split up.

"We have to split up," Reid whispered. "I'll take down, you take up."

"No, I am not splitting up. Reid, we both know what this guy is capable of. I'm not risking your life like that. We'll search up and down together," Morgan whispered back.

"We do that, we give him the chance to escape. We need to cover both levels at the same time. You know we have to do that," Reid said back. "I'll be fine. We need to catch this guy and we need to do it now."

"Fine," Morgan agreed. "Be careful. Don't take any risks."

"Let's go," Reid whispered. Reid used the bushes around him to hide his presence, he held his gun up and quickly ran across to the building. He opened the door slowly, careful not to make any unnecessary noise. He slipped inside the door and found the bottom level littered with candles on shelves. Stepping forward, he carefully searched the living room and kitchen. Stepping out of the kitchen, he turned. Reid screamed as the sound of a gunshot filled the air and pain ripped across his stomach. He fell to the ground, his gun falling from his hands.

"Reid!" Morgan's voice screamed from upstairs.

Reid panicked as he heard loud footsteps stomp over to him. He froze as the unsub came above him and pointed the gun at his head.

"You just had to interfere!" the unsub growled.

Reid barely had time to feel or register the fear that entered his heart as the unsub pulled the trigger. The gunshot cracked through the air and Reid felt nothing.

**Morgan**

Morgan sprinted down the stairs, his gun ready. He saw the unsub hovering over Reid and swiftly pulled the trigger. He watched the unsub crumple to the ground, his body lifeless and dead. Morgan's body shook as he rushed over to Reid. His vision only focusing on the crimson blood escaping from Reid's body. Tears burned his eyes as he saw blood pouring from the back of Reid's head. There was a small bullet hole on Reid's forehead. Morgan pressed his fingers against Reid's neck and felt hope flood through him as he felt a weak pulse. It didn't matter at the moment that it was weak, it was a pulse. A sign that Reid was still with them. Grabbing his phone, he dialled 911. A young woman answered the phone.

"This is Agent Morgan with the FBI, I need an ambulance. I have an officer down. Gunshot wound to the head and stomach. Please hurry."

"I've pinned down your location. An ambulance will be with you shortly," the woman said urgently down the phone. Morgan thanked the operator quickly before shutting his phone. He ripped a nearby sheet and pressed one part to Reid's stomach and another to his head.

"Reid, I'm so sorry. Please stay with us. Help is on its way, you just need to hold on. Oh god! Please don't die," Morgan cried as he spoke to Reid. His best friend, his little brother, was dying and he couldn't do anything to help him.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Morgan watched as Reid was lifted into the ambulance. No-one was allowed to go with Reid to the hospital. Reid's vitals kept dropping, Morgan knew that he was barely staying alive. Hotch pulled Morgan away from the ambulance and placed him in the passenger seat on the SUV. JJ walked over with a wet towel and handed it to Morgan, her own hands shaking as she handed it over.

"Is he going to make it?" Rossi asked as he walked over.

"We don't know," Hotch answered honestly.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Morgan shouted. "He is strong, he isn't going to die. He'll be fine, he'll be fine."

Morgan scrubbed roughly at his hands, the blood wouldn't come off. He just wanted to blood to come off his hands. Emily, Rossi, JJ and Hotch exchanged a look of concern.

"I know we don't want to think about it but we need to prepare ourselves for the worst. Reid's been shot in his stomach and in his head. He may not make it through this," Hotch said quietly, his own voice wavering as he thought about Reid dying.

"I should have searched downstairs. We split up and we didn't wait. It's all my fault," Morgan said, small tears running down his cheek. "He can't die. He just can't."

**Unknown**

This was not his original plan. Spencer was barely holding onto life and needed medical attention he wasn't ready to give. He had everything possible to treat Spencer but he had not expected this. Pulling out his phone, he pressed speed dial and waited for his contact to answer. He wanted Spencer now. He had waited too long not to have the man in his possession.

"What?" a rough voice came from the other end.

"Changes of plans. I need you to steal an ambulance. He's been shot in the head and stomach. If he lives, I'll let the doctors do their work. We take him when he is stable. The time is now. You'll get your money when he's with me," the man ordered down the phone. "Don't forget the explosives."

**Fourteen hours later**

"What is going on?!" Morgan said impatiently as he paced in the waiting room. "They won't tell us anything. It's been fourteen hours. Why isn't he out of surgery?"

"Morgan, calm down," Garcia pleaded as she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him down into the chair. "He's going to be fine. We just have to trust the doctors."

Morgan was about to respond when a loud bang shook the hospital. The fire alarms began to scream causing the staff to run and check on patients.

"What the hell was that?" Emily gasped.

Hotch rushed out of the waiting room and into the corridor, he searched for a few minutes before finding a member of staff directing the others. He rushed up to her.

"What's going on?" Hotch shouted over the alarm as he held up his badge.

"There was an explosion on our surgery floor, a large one. Three rooms have been destroyed. We have a fire ravaging the entire floor," she answered before trying to run off. Hotch caught her arm and stopped her.

"One of my agents was injured earlier, shot in his head and stomach. He was surgery. Was he in one of the rooms that got caught in the explosion?"

"I don't know," the doctor answered.

"THEN FIND OUT!" Hotch yelled at her. She rushed over to the desk and checked the charts quickly. She whipped one out and searched one of the pages. She looked up and looked Hotch in the eye.

"I'm so sorry," the doctor said. "His surgery room has been destroyed. No-one could have survived that. I'm sorry, he's dead."

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much! Thank you for such a great response to this new fanfic. You are all brilliant and amazing. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. For those who are new to my fanfics, I update daily so you never have to wait long. There is a big time jump in this chapter but I will be having flashbacks to show past events. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, they are wonderful. I was checking the reviews on my phone and when I saw them, I actually did a little happy skip. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two years later**

**Morgan**

Torture. That was the one word that described the last two years. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about everything that had happened. He struggled to focus on his paperwork every time this time of the year came around. The anniversary of Reid's death. He missed Reid so much and missed his presence everyday, the BAU and the team had never been the same since his death. The worst was not being able to say goodbye, no body had ever been recovered because there had been no body to recover. The explosion destroyed almost the entire surgical ward and killed over twenty people. Remains destroyed beyond hope. He didn't visit Reid's grave because it didn't feel right. He wasn't talking to Reid, he was just talking to an empty coffin and talking to a grave that he hated seeing. Closing his eyes, he remembered the image of Reid laying on the ground, blood everywhere. Morgan jumped back to reality when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Garcia looking down at him.

"Everything okay?" Garcia asked as she pulled a seat up to Morgan's desk.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," Morgan answered back quietly.

"It's never been the same I know," Garcia said sadly. "We all miss him. You don't know how many times I wish he would just walk through those doors with a smile on his face and his satchel by his side. Morgan, if you need some time, Hotch would be happy to let you leave. This time of year isn't easy on any of us."

"I just need to work. If I go home, I'll slip into old habits and I can't do that," Morgan sighed. He knew he couldn't go home, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing something he had vowed not to ever do again. "I just miss him so much. I miss my best friend and it hurts knowing he'll never come through that door because I didn't have his back. He died because of me. The last thing he ever saw was a gun trigger being pulled."

"Morgan, you are staying with me tonight," Garcia ordered. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone in your state."

"I'll be fine," Morgan argued back. "I don't need to a babysitter."

"No, but you need a friend. Morgan, stay with me tonight. I won't have what happened to you ever happen again. I miss Reid so much and it hurts me too. It hurts all of us. I lost Reid, I can't lose you too. I won't go through what happened eighteen months ago again," Garcia said gently, her voice wobbling as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"I didn't mean to do that, Garcia," Morgan said ashamed. "I struggled to cope back then. I didn't mean to do what I did that night. I'll stay with you. I think I need to stay with someone. I'm sorry I did that to you. I didn't mean to crash the car."

"Morgan, you crashed it because you had drunk heavily that day. You've been sober for over a year now, let's keep it that way," Garcia said before leaning forward and hugging Morgan. Morgan hugged her back and felt comforted by her touch. Garcia came away from the hug and stroked his cheek gently. "I'll see you later, Morgan."

"Thank you, Garcia," Morgan smiled sadly.

"I miss you calling me baby girl," Garcia said before she rose up from her seat and walked back towards her office. Morgan watched her enter her office. A voice from behind him caught his attention. He turned around to face Jasper, Reid's replacement.

"Derek, I'm getting a cup of coffee. Do you want one?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'm fine," Morgan said stoically before turning around the face his paperwork again.

**Emily**

Emily spooned a few extra sugars into her coffee, a habit she had adopted since Reid's death. She turned around to see Jasper walking over to the kitchen area. She gave him a small smile but noticed he frustrated as he slammed his mug on the kitchen side.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked before taking a small sip of her coffee.

"Nothing," Jasper mumbled.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Emily asked again, her voice more demanding.

"I've been here for a year and I feel certain people on the team are still hostile towards me," Jasper explained quickly. "I know that you all lost Agent Reid and he was an important member of your team. I'm not trying to replace him, I'm just trying for a part on the team. I'll be honest with you. I think I want to transfer out of the team. Derek is still hostile towards me and he doesn't back me up in the field. I don't belong in this team. Only one man belonged in this team and everyone still expects him to walk through the door when you all know he never will."

Emily placed down her coffee at Jasper's statement.

"Jasper, you are part of this team but you also have to understand that the BAU is more than a team, it's a family. You are part of that family but it will take time for you to have full acceptance. When I first came to the team, it took time. We miss Reid because he was unique, special and brought innocence to the team. He was here for a long time. Morgan and Reid were best friends, they protected each other and supported each other. Reid's death was tough on us all but Morgan was hit the hardest. Jasper, have a think before leaving the team," Emily advised. "You are an amazing member of this team. Out of all the applicants who applied for our team, we chose you. Don't throw away this opportunity."

"I'll think about it," Jasper said as he poured himself a coffee. "I'm sorry for what happened to Agent Reid. I know this time of year is difficult for you all."

"Jasper, it was Dr Reid," Emily smiled sadly.

**Unknown**

He walked into the room he walked into everyday, he placed a tray on the table next to his most prized possession. He loved having Spencer with him. The young man had been his prize for over two years. Every day, he made sure to take good care of him. In some ways, it was a shame that he couldn't speak with the young man. The others only ever feared and screamed at him. At the beginning, he was unsure whether Spencer would survive. Luckily, the young man was stronger than he looked. Dunking his wash cloth into a bowl, he almost dropped it as he looked down at Spencer. Brown eyes stared back at him, a lost and empty look to them. He placed down the wash cloth and smiled.

"Hello there," the man smiled. "Can you follow my finger?"

He moved his finger side to side and found himself delighted as Spencer followed it sluggishly. A small noise came from Spencer as he tried to talk. He watched as his prize looked around the room and began to moan. He placed his hand on the young man forehead causing Spencer to look at him and tense up.

"Everything is okay. You are safe here with me, you always have been."

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Here is chapter three for you all. It's being update later than usual. I usually update at about 3-4.00am in the morning because I can never sleep. I'm taking something to sleep now so I will be updating daily just more like midday to late afternoon. Hope that is okay. I slept for the first time at night yesterday for over a year. All medical stuff in this is purely based from watch stuff like ER and some little research so there you go.  
**

**Thank you so much for the amazing response to this fanfic. You are all wonderful and brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two days later - Reid**

Reid opened his eyes, his entire mind felt strange and different. Was he awake before? He couldn't remember. He blinked a few more times as he looked around the room. Nothing looked familiar to him. All that entered his mind was confusion as he looked down and found himself in a bed, he looked to his hand and found an IV there. He followed the wires now hooked up to him and saw a heart monitor, an IV pole and other medical equipment. He let out a long moan when he tried to move. Everything felt heavy and weak. His entire throat screamed for water. He looked to the door as a man walked into the room. The man froze as he looked into Reid's eyes.

"Hello there," the man smiled as he walked over to the bed. "Are you with us today? You've been in and out of conciousness since first waking up."

Reid tried to speak but only managed a small wince. The man noticed this and quickly poured a cup of water. He lifted Reid's head and placed the cup to Reid's lips. Reid relished the cold water as he took small sips, it soothed the raging soreness in his throat. The cup disappeared after his small drink. The man placed the cup back on the bedside table and placed Reid's head back to the pillow.

"Where am I?" Reid whispered gently as he looked around the room. "What happened?"

"Spencer, I need you to stay calm. I need you to listen to me," the man said to him. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember..."Reid said before thinking. "I remember a flash of pain. I remember pain and then nothing. What happened?"

"Now, there is one thing I want to understand before I tell you how you came here. I saved you. I brought you away from a life of pain and danger. Such a wonderful specimen needs to be collected. I like to collect things. You are the crown jewel of my collection," the man smiled. "You've been asleep for a very long time, Spencer. You've been in a coma for two years. A very bad man shot you in your stomach and head. Don't worry though. I've taken very good care of you. I've exercised you and kept you nice, clean and pristine."

"What?" Reid gasped weakly as he struggled to absorb what the man above him had just said. "No."

"I'm sorry but yes. Here, let me show you," the man smiled before taking Reid's left hand and pressing it to the left side of his head. Reid felt confused as he pressed against his head as hard as he could.

"What is that?" Reid whimpered as he felt panic surge through him.

"You were going to die unless they did emergency surgery, it's a metal plate. The bullet that entered took out a portion of your skull and they had to replace it immediately. You came within an inch of death. I took you after your surgery. I actually thought you weren't going to make it but you proved me wrong. You survived. Look at you now, I've waited so long for this," the man explained.

Reid squirmed as he tried to move away from the man but struggled. After a few seconds, an image came into Reid's mind. An image of the team.

"My team," Reid gasped gently. "What about my team? They'll be looking for me, they will find you."

The man above him let out a large laugh.

"Why would they find me? They won't look for someone they think is dead," the man smirked. "Your team has moved on. You are nothing more than a memory to them. I visited your grave, you have beautiful gravestone."

"You're lying," Reid said as he began to sob. "It hasn't been two years."

"No, I'm not. It has been two years," the man smiled. He walked over to the television pressed the screen, the television came on to show the news. Reid's eyes traveled to the date in the corner. The date showed that it was February 22nd 2015.

A heavy weight pressed down on his chest as he realised that he had been in a coma for two years. Thousands of questions began to enter his mind. What happened to his mother? What happened to his team? What was going to happen next?

"Spencer, calm down," the man urged as the walked back over to the bed and put a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"No! Get away," Reid rasped as he tried to gain the strength to sit up. "T-This can't be happening. I need to see my team, I need to see Morgan."

"That is never going to happen," the man growled violently. Reid sank away from the man as the words hit him. "You are going to stay here with me. Just remember, you are weak and helpless in your condition. I can keep you that way if I want."

"Who are you?" Reid whispered, fear deep in his voice.

"You can call me Dante. Now, you just rest. We have plenty of time to know each other."

**Hotch**

Hotch continued to read through the case file, he knew this next case wasn't going to be easy. They didn't have the one person that would have made this case easier, they didn't have Reid. Hotch closed the case file in front of him. He glanced up and focused of Jasper sitting in his usual seat on the jet. He had chosen Jasper for the team but he remembered how hard it had been to replace Reid. There would never be one true person that could replace Reid. He had been unique. A small reason he chose Jasper as the new member of their team was that Jasper looked the complete opposite to Reid. Jasper was smart but not Reid smart, he was very tall, strong and had short hair brown hair. Hotch had chosen Jasper because he was different. He didn't want to look up and have a reminder of Reid everyday.

Hotch looked away from Jasper and back down to the case file. Getting up from his seat, he let out a small sigh. He stood up and addressed the team. The team looked up from their seats to listen.

"This case isn't going to be easy. We have two missing men and it is suspected we have more missing persons related to this case. Garcia is checking that now. All we know is that all these men had high IQ'S," Hotch began to explain. He watched the team squirm slightly at the mention of the men having a high IQ.

Hotch hoped that this case was over quickly. He wanted to give the team a break, a break they needed.

**Reid**

Reid awoke again to find Dante staring at him, he flinched upon waking up to see the man. He leaned away from Dante. He whimpered as Dante pulled him roughly nearer to the edge of the bed. Nearer to him.

"Don't be afraid, Spencer. I'm only here to give you something to eat. You've been fed through a tube for two years, I thought you'd like something more nicer. I've removed all that nasty tubing, did it when you first woke up. After, we can see if you can go to the toilet properly."

"Why did you take me?" Reid questioned as he laid helpless on the bed.

"I'm a collector, I like to collect. You are my greatest achievement. The others are below you. They always shout and scream. They plead for me to let them go. I wouldn't really care if any of them died," Dante sighed as he pushed the pillows further up the bed. Reid winced in pain as his weak and unused body was pulled upright and leaned against the pillows.

"Others?" Reid asked in confusion.

"Others like you," Dante sighed. "Now open up, Spencer, it's time for some soup."

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Firstly, I am really sorry about not updating yesterday. What I am taking to sleep, made me a tad too sleepy so I didn't have time between feeling like that and work to focus on writing. Really sorry again. To make up for it I am posting two chapters of this fanfic for you all to read and enjoy. Sorry again.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are beautiful and amazing. Want to hug you all! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid let out a painful whine as pain pierced his head. He cried at the pain that entered his mind, it was worse than any headache he had ever had. He brought his hands to his head, his hands felt so weak. He felt so weak. He barely registered Dante coming into the room. Hands touched his arms causing him to flinch away.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Dante asked urgently.

"My head," Reid cried gently. "It hurts, it hurts so much! Please just take me to a hospital, they can help me. Please!"

Dante quickly grabbed a small vial and placed some of the contents into a syringe. Reid clenched his eyes shut again as another wave of unbearable pain ripped through his mind, he cried out again.

"Shhh...I'm going to help you," Dante said gently. "You'll wake up soon and there'll be no pain."

"N-N-No," Reid begged. "Don't make me sleep, please."

Reid just wanted the pain to go away, he didn't want to go to sleep. He'd slept for two years, all alone with a man who had taken him away from his family. A family that thought he was dead. He feared what the man could do to him while he slept. Reid reached out to stop Dante from injecting something into his IV but failed. His body became heavy as the drug rushed through his system. Dante lowered him to the bed. Reid felt his mind succumb to the darkness. The last thing he felt was Dante's hands running through his hair.

**Garcia**

Garcia continued to type away on her computer, she had a few minutes to spare as she waited for some files to be sent to her. Her eyes wandered to the picture of Reid she kept hooked over computer monitor. Everyday, she felt a small piece of herself break away. The team was her family and she cared for each and everyone of them. When Reid died, none of them had ever been the same. They couldn't enjoy a night out without a memory of Reid coming in and causing their joy to turn into grief. Every day she missed him. She missed the way he would spout of a statistic that caused them to all to be amazed, she missed the way he would come into her office with a new book to Reid. Most of all, it was just Reid she missed. She liked having Jasper on the team, he kept some of pain away but he would never replace Reid.

Reid had been one of a kind. He was irreplaceable.

**Hotch**

Rossi walked into the police station with the rest of the team, they walked over to be greeted by a woman. Hotch stepped in front and took the lead.

"Hi, you must be the FBI. I'm Hayley Kay, I'm the lead detective. I'm glad you are here," she greeted holding out her hand. Hotch shook her hand and began to introduce the team. Once the team was all introduced, they began to discuss the case.

"Have you found any more victims?" Hotch asked.

"Your tech girl, Garcia, sent us some more files. We have three more victims to add to the board. They disappeared last year and they have been missing since then. All male, all with a high IQ and they had all been recently in the news before their disappearance. We have images of each victim on the board," Detective Kay explained. "I called you in because I think our guy still has one more person to take. I have hope that all the victims are still alive."

"If they are alive and we can find them, it would be good. What had they been in the news for?" Hotch asked.

"Various things. They had all recently had accomplishments that had made the news. Vincent James, the most recent victim, was featured in articles in the media due to his work on robotics. He was making leaps and bounds in that area. He's only nineteen. He was taken four days ago. Phil Macon, the victim taken before Vincent, has been missing for two months. He had been featured in the news for his work in physics. He is twenty-two. Your tech sent us information on the victims taken last year. Same thing."

"He certainly has a type," Jasper said from behind Hotch. "We should have Garcia search for people who meet the description."

"Call her now," Hotch agreed and nodded to Jasper. Jasper stepped away from the team and called Garcia. Hotch looked back to the board and couldn't stop a thought entering his mind. A thought, he was sure, that the rest of the team were having.

"What is it?" Detective Kay asked.

"It's nothing," Hotch said before looking back to the team.

"I'll go and get the information your tech has sent over on the past victims, the rest should have been sent here by now," she said before walking away from the team.

"Hotch, they look like-" JJ began to say before Hotch interrupted her and finished her sentence.

"They look like Reid," Hotch said before he brought his mind back to reality. "Reid's gone. He isn't connected to this case. We need to focus on the here and now and on this case. I know this case is hitting us all but we need to focus on getting these men back to their families, if they are still alive."

Detective Kay walked back over to the group and placed the files down on the table. "Your girl Garcia is good."

"Detective Kay, I want to release this to the media and set up contact line. I want to make it harder for this unsub to capture his next victim. We need to make the public aware of him. We may even find a lead on this guy. According to the report, there was no forensic evidence left. Not even a finger or boot print. This guy knows how to avoid detection. I want the heat on him," Hotch advised. "These men could still be alive. He wouldn't take so much care in taking them just to kill them."

**Reid - A few hours later**

Reid's eyes fluttered open, he struggled to remember where he was. His mind heavy as he pushed himself to wake up. He looked around the room and remembered where he was. He closed his eyes and took a breath of relief, the pain in his head was gone. He could tell that something was wrong, he just didn't know what. Something didn't feel right. He tensed up when he saw Dante at the door way.

"Why are you doing this?" Reid questioned. "You said there were others. Where are they?"

"They are here with me, as they should be," Dante answered. "You all remind me of someone. He left me and I won't let any of you leave me. Why would you want to leave? You are safe here and I'll never hurt you. I'll have to punish you if you do something wrong though. Can't have you all breaking the rules."

"Did you shoot me?" Reid asked.

"No, I didn't. Do you not remember how you got shot?"

Reid shook his head gently. "Everything is blurred. I remember pain but everything blurred before that. The last thing I remember was sitting down to dinner with my team. Please, just take me back to them. They can help you find the man that left you."

"HE'S DEAD!" Dante screamed before storming over to Reid and grabbing his jaw roughly. Reid winced as the man grabbed his jaw. "I've taken care of you for the last two years. You're supposed to be grateful."

"I-I am," Reid lied. He wasn't grateful. He hated him for taking him away from the team. The team thought he was dead because of Dante. He didn't want to think about the pain that his 'death' had caused them. Dante released his jaw.

"I'm sorry about that, Spencer. Listen, I have to leave for a few hours but I'll be back soon. I'll put the television on for you so you don't get bored. Stay in bed and rest. You can't exactly go anywhere."

Reid nodded in fear, he sensed that Dante couldn't always control his anger. He needed to be careful not to anger Dante. He couldn't defend himself in his weak state. Dante walked over to the television and touched the screen. The television turned on. Dante walked over to Reid and smiled at him.

"Just say next to turn the channel," Dante said. "See you in a few hours."

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter for you. Enjoy and please review.**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid turned the channels on the tv until he reached the news channel. Dante had left an hour ago, he felt a sense of relief at being alone but knew he wouldn't be able to get far. He couldn't walk. Two years of his legs not being used had caused damage, damage that was going to take a great deal of time to fix. At least, he hoped he could fix his legs. He scrunched his hands into fists, his hands felt weak but he could still used them. Reid felt a wet feeling travel down his cheeks, he brought the back of his hand to his face and wiped the tears. He hated crying but he couldn't help it. His whole life had changed. He didn't remember being shot. He just remembered a flash of white light and pain and then waking up in a place that was home to his kidnapper. He missed his team so much. He just wanted to hear their voices and see them. To feel them again, he wanted JJ's arms around him, telling him that everything was okay. Morgan's brotherly voice he missed dearly. His mother was his biggest worry. Was she okay? How had she reacted when she was told about his supposed death?

There were so many questions and he didn't have anyone to give him answers.

"We have a special press announcement from police department."

Reid heard the voice on the television, he looked away. The television didn't interest him. He had lost two years of his life only to wake up to a nightmare. He closed his eyes and let himself cry.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner, I'm here today to ask for the public's help and to make the public aware," Hotch's voice came from the television. Reid turned back to the television and smiled happily as he saw Hotch speaking on the screen. Hotch looked older, he looked tired. Reid listened to Hotch as he warned the public to be aware of a man that was taking people with high IQ's. Images of missing men came up on the screen. Reid noticed that they all looked like him. There were some differences like eye colour and other things but they looked like him. A number flashed up on the bottom of the screen. Reid looked at the number and immediately committed it to his memory.

"Please call the hotline if you have any information that could help us find these men," Hotch said on the screen. "Thank you for listening."

Hotch disappeared from the screen as the news channel looked at the weather. Reid felt hope run through his heart. The team must be looking for Dante which meant they would find him. He would see the team again. Reid looked around the room and cursed when he didn't see a phone. Looking to his hand, he slowly managed to remove the IV from his hand. He needed to call the team. He needed to let them know where he was. The team were so close to him, he needed to let them know where he was. The team had to find him.

Grabbing the edge of the bed, he began to pull himself off the bed. He moaned as his body protested the movements, he gave one last pull and found himself tipping over the bed. He cried out as he hit the wooden floor below with a painful thud.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

**Jasper**

Jasper placed the phone back and let out a large yawn. He grabbed his coffee and took a large gulp from it. He needed the coffee to stay awake. He looked up and noticed the way the subdued way of the team. He twisted the top of his pen in frustration. One year and he was still fighting to be accepted fully into the team, he didn't know if it was worth it. He could never replace Dr Reid, he knew that. He didn't want to be just a replacement. He wanted to carve his place in the team. Morgan was constantly hostile to him, Rossi was professional to him but had never fully accepted him. JJ treated him with kindness but she always looked at him as if she hoped he was someone else. Hotch encouraged him and welcomed him to the team but he knew why Hotch had chosen him. He wasn't like Dr Reid, he was the complete opposite. No matter what he did, it never seemed to be enough.

The team was a family that was still grieving. He tried to help them but he was forever going to be the outsider. Everyone who tried to replace Dr Reid was destined to be the outsider.

Jasper blinked away his thoughts as his phone began to ring.

"St. Louis police department hotline," Jasper said down the phone. Jasper froze as he listened to the person on the other line.

'It can't be' he thought.

**Morgan**

"Guys, phone. Line three. Put it on speaker. Now!" Jasper called as he ran over to the team.

"Jasper, what is it?" Emily asked.

Morgan walked forward and put the phone on line three. He pressed the speaker button. He watched Hotch step forward. Fast and pained breathing filled the phone.

"This Aaron Hotchner, FBI," Hotch said.

"Hotch, it's me," a voice came down the phone. Morgan froze as he heard the voice that came through the speaker. It was an impossible voice. The voice of a dead man.

"Reid?" Morgan asked carefully. He looked to everyone else and saw that they were equally shocked. Small sobs began came from the phone.

"Morgan," Reid's voice cried. "It's Reid. I need help. You-you have to come and find me."

"You can't be Reid, he's dead. He died in an explosion," Morgan growled angrily.

"Listen, if this is some sick joke," JJ shouted.

"JJ, I'm Henry's godfather. Morgan, you visit your mother every year for two weeks. My father left me when I was young, my mother is schizophrenic and I was an addict till I got clean. It's me. I-I woke up a few days ago in this place. It was 2013 and now it is 2015. I've been in a coma for two years. Please, please, you have to come and get me. He says he has kept me for two years. I'm scared. I'm scared and I just want to go home," Reid cried.

Morgan sank into a nearby chair as he took in Reid's voice. He felt his entire body go weak. The man who he had always seen as his little brother wasn't dead. He was alive. He would recognise Reid's voice anywhere, it was one that couldn't be forgotten.

"Reid, I can't believe it's you," JJ cried happily.

"Emily, call Garcia and have this phone call tracked. I want a location now," Hotch ordered. Emily nodded as she came away from the shock that now held her body.

"Reid, who is he?" Hotch asked urgently.

"His name is Dante, he had all this medical equipment. He is gone now but he left me in bed. I-I saw you on the news and I dragged myself to the phone," Reid said quickly. "He says he is a collector, he took me two years ago. At least that what he said. He sent me to sleep earlier and I can't fight him. My legs don't work and I feel weak. Hotch, I'm really scared. Nothing makes sense and I just want to see you all again. Help, please."

"It's okay, we are tracing your call now. We'll find you," Hotch comforted. "Reid, I'm so happy that you are alive. I promise we will save you. I'm sorry we didn't find you before."

"It's okay," Reid's voice said down the phone. "You didn't know. He made you think I was dead. It's-"

Morgan felt panic as he heard a small yelp come from the other line. Small muffled sobs filled the air. Reid's sobs.

"You are not taking him away from me!" a voice yelled down the phone. The line went dead.

**Reid**

Reid cried into the hand that was over his mouth. He cringed as he felt Dante's breath on his ear.

"Now, Spencer. That was a very stupid thing to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I am the cliffhanger queen for a reason. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you are so amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid whimpered as Dante sat on the floor next to him and pulled him onto his lap. Dante's grip over his mouth tightened, he could tell that Dante was losing control of his anger.

"Spencer, why did you do that? I have done nothing but taken care of you over the last two years. I've made sure that you never got hurt and never suffered. I treated you like a king and you go and do this. I thought you were grateful!" Dante screamed causing Reid to flinch. He couldn't stop crying, his fear overcoming him. Dante moved his hand away from Reid's mouth and into his hair. "You are mine, not theirs."

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I just wanted to talk to my friends," Reid cried gently. "You have to understand."

"Your friends were quick to believe that you were dead. They buried you and left you behind. I'm the one that has taken care of you. I won't let you go. I'm not going to let them take you. You are all I have left of him, you all are," Dante said before yanking Reid back roughly by his hair. Reid cried out at the pain. "I'll kill us both before I let them take you."

"They thought I was dead because of you," Reid said angrily. "You took me away from them and you caused them pain. Why did you take me? What do you want me for?!"

Dante dropped Reid to the floor roughly and grabbed Reid's arm, he dragged him back to the bed and threw him back on it. Reid tried to struggled against Dante but he was too weak. He winced as Dante tied his hands to the bedpost. He tried to tug at them but felt his energy draining with each tug. Dante stormed out of the room and grabbed a strip of duct tape. Reid shook his head as he saw the tape.

"Dante, please don't. My team can help you. You just need to let me and the others go," Reid pleaded. "Dante, I know you miss the man who died but I'm not him. He's gone. The best thing to do is move on. I can help you, you just have to let me go."

"No, I won't let you go. You all just remind me of him so much, I had to have you all," Dante growled. "I thought you being awake would be good, it would be a change. I'm tired of hearing you talk."

Dante stormed over to him and placed the taped over his mouth. Reid watched as Dante stepped forward and leaned down next to his ear. "I'm never letting you go, little brother."

Dante stood up and walked behind Reid.

"Now Spencer, I can't let what you did go unpunished," Dante said in a stoic voice. Reid tried to struggle as he felt Dante grab one of his fingers, it dawned on him then what Dante was about to do. Reid let out a scream which was muffled behind the tape as Dante twisted and bent one of his finger until it broke. He cried as Dante moved onto another finger and broke that one too. His muffled pleas for Dante to stop going unheeded. Dante repeated the process on two more fingers before stopping. Dante walked back in front of Reid and smiled down at him. "I don't like punishing you but it has to be done. Your friends probably tracked your phone call. I have no where else to go. They can come here. I'm not letting them have you."

Reid watched as Dante stormed out of the room. He cried at the pain in his hand if he made any movement. He just wanted to go home, he wanted to be free. The tears continued to fall as he realised that the team could get hurt trying to get him back.

He wondered if why he had not just stayed asleep. He wouldn't be in pain. The team wouldn't be in pain.

_'Please, hurry'_ Reid's mind screamed.

**Morgan**

"I can't believe this is happening," Morgan said as he checked his gun and slid it into the holster. They had a location and they had identified who had taken Reid. Dante Jones, the man that had ripped their family apart. "Hotch, Reid has been alive this entire time and we haven't looked for him. We left him alone with the bastard that probably caused the explosion at the hospital."

"Morgan, we didn't know," Hotch said, his voice shaking slightly. "Everything led to him being dead. We just need to get him back. We lost him once. I'm not about to lose him again."

"He only woke up a few days ago," Morgan said. "He woke up to find himself away from his home, from his family. Hotch, this guy could have done anything to him while he was in the coma. We need to get him back. I let him get hurt before, I won't be able to forgive myself if he's been getting hurt all this time."

"Morgan, we'll get him back. We will bring him home," Hotch assured him.

"Hotch, he was so scared down the phone. We need to hurry and go now."

**Thirty minutes later**

Hotch pulled the car up outside of Dante Jones' house, he quickly jumped of the SUV with Emily and Morgan behind him and at his side. He looked back to see Rossi, JJ and Jasper pull up in the other car. Hotch, Emily and Morgan took the front while the others covered the back. Hotch nodded to Morgan. Both men stepped in front of the door and kicked it down.

"FBI!" Hotch called as he searched the house. Hotch walked into the kitchen, he stopped when he heard soft whimpers coming from behind the door next to him. Hotch waved for Morgan to join him. Morgan rushed to Hotch's side, he walked forward and pushed the door open. Morgan felt his heart falter slightly at the sight in front of him.

Reid was right in front of him. His best friend, who he had mourned and never forgotten was right in front him. Dante had his chin on top of Reid's head and a gun placed under Reid's chin. Reid was crying but couldn't say anything due to the tape over his mouth.

"Let him go!" Morgan growled gently.

"No!" Dante snapped. "He is mine. I took care of him. I'm not letting him go."

"He doesn't belong to you," Morgan said angrily before looking to Reid. "Reid, everything will be fine."

"Don't talk to him!" Dante yelled at Morgan.

"Dante Jones, let him go, now!" Hotch said from behind Morgan as he walked forward. "I know you don't want to kill him. You've done too much to just kill him."

"We can go together," Dante smiled. "Like it was supposed to be, long ago."

"Dante, his name is Spencer Reid. He is just an innocent man. Let him go," Morgan asked, his eyes focused on Reid the entire time. Reid let out a small noise as Dante shoved the gun harder under his chin.

"It was miracle he survived a shot to head the first time," Dante said before putting his finger on the trigger. "I very much doubt he will survive another."

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are all amazing, wonderful, awesome and lovely. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid closed his eyes and waited. He waited for the end to come. The cold gun under his chin being push further into his next. He didn't want to die, not like this, not in front of his friends. They thought he was dead. Why had he called them? In their minds, he was already dead before he called them. They had buried him and put him to rest. Now, they were going to watch him die. He had given them hope and now Dante was going to take it away.

A gunshot pierced the air. Reid opened his eyes as he realised there was no pain, he looked down at his side to see Dante clutching his shoulder as blood came out of it. Reid jumped as Morgan and Hotch rushed forward and began to untie his hands. Morgan slowly took the piece of tape from his lips. Reid whimpered as Hotch accidentally knocked against his broken fingers. Reid couldn't stop crying as Morgan wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. This time the tears were of joy. Reid could hear Dante's screams but he tried to block them out. Reid shook as Dante screamed.

"No! You can take him away from me. He is mine!" Dante screamed as he was handcuffed. Rossi leaned down and squeezed his bullet wound. Dante moaned in pain as Rossi squeezed harder.

"He is not yours!" Rossi shouted angrily. "You took him away from us and you are going to pay dearly for that."

Emily marched over to Dante and helped Rossi drag him out of the room. JJ and Jasper were securing the missing men.

"It's okay, Reid. You are safe now. We got you. God, it was so good to see you again," Morgan cried happily as he held onto his friend. Hotch sat on the end of the bed and waited. Hotch looked at Reid's hand and noticed bruising on four of his fingers.

"Reid, what happened to your hand?" Hotch asked urgently as he took the injured hand into his own.

"He punished me for calling you," Reid said in a quiet voice. "He broke my fingers. I just wanted you to come and help me. I didn't mean to make you think I was dead. I didn't know. I only woke a few days ago. I'm sorry."

"Reid, you have nothing to be sorry for," Morgan assured Reid. "He took you from us. It's just so good to have you back. I'm the one that is sorry. I didn't back you up, all this happened because we split up. I'm sorry, Reid."

"We split up?" Reid questioned as he came out of the hug.

"You don't remember?" Morgan asked.

"No, I don't. I remember going to dinner with you all and then a vicious pain, then I woke up here. Morgan, can we leave here? I don't want to stay in this place anymore," Reid pleaded gently.

"You don't have to stay here," Morgan nodded. "We'll get you home soon."

"I can't walk," Reid said.

"It's okay, Reid. I'll carry you. I am not letting you out my sight," Morgan said as he leaned down. He slipped on arm under Reid's legs and another under his arms. He lifted Reid up into his arms and quickly carried him out of the house and into the SUV, Hotch followed them closely. Opening the door for Morgan, Hotch watched Morgan placed Reid in the front seat. Hotch stepped forward and quickly hugged Reid.

"It's good to have you back, we miss you," Hotch smiled gently as he hugged Reid.

"Reid!" a voice shouted from behind them. Hotch came away from the hug.

Reid smiled happily as he saw JJ running towards him. She reached the car and brought him into a tight and loving hug. Reid hugged her back as best he could, he could hear and feels her sobbing.

"Don't cry, JJ. I'm here, I'm okay."

JJ came away from the hug and smiled as she cradled Reid's face. "I can't believe it's you. I missed you so much. It's so good to have you back. We all missed you so much. There hasn't been a day where we haven't thought about you."

"I didn't know," Reid said. "I woke up and I was here. I'm still trying to make sense of everything. One minute it was 2013 and now it's 2015. Everything feels different."

Reid noticed a small group of men coming out of the house, he recognised five of them as the kidnapped men, he remembered the photos on the television. He didn't recognise the young man in the FBI vest helping them.

"Who is he?" Reid asked as he cradled his injured hand closer to his chest.

"His name is Jasper, he joined the team a year ago," Hotch explained. "He was the one you spoke to first on the phone when you called."

"Okay," Reid nodded before he a thought raced across his mind. "Morgan, what about my mom? Is she okay?"

Reid became worried when JJ, Hotch and Morgan all looked at each other with hurt and worried eyes. "Please, is she okay? I need to know."

Morgan stepped forward and put a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder. "Reid, she died not long after we had your funeral."

Reid shook his head as he began to cry again, his heart feeling as if it were being stabbed over and over. "No, y-you are lying. S-she isn't dead. She can't be dead."

"Reid, I'm sorry," Morgan said.

"How did she die?" Reid demanded. Silence came across the air as they looked at each other again. "Tell me how she died!"

"Reid, we can talk about this later," JJ said as she tried to get Reid's mind away from his mother.

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?!" Reid shouted, he knew they wouldn't keep something from him unless it was bad.

"Reid, I'm sorry but she killed herself, she couldn't accept that you were gone. I'm so so so sorry," JJ cried gently. Reid struggled to breath as he absorbed the news of his mother's death. His body shook as he cried gently. Morgan quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. Reid's sob muffled as he cried into Morgan's chest.

"I should have been there," Reid sobbed gently. "I wasn't there. She killed herself because I wasn't there."

"Shhh..." JJ soothed as she stepped forward and rubbed her hand in circles on his back.

"I don't want to be here, I want everything to be normal again," Reid sobbed before coming away from Morgan. "I should have stayed in the coma. Why did I have to wake up? I didn't want to wake up to this."

Sirens pierced the air as back up arrived. Morgan continued to hold Reid as he cried.

"Reid, we need you to go to the hospital. You have be checked," Hotch said shakily as saw an ambulance coming down the path.

**Four hours later - Hotch**

Hotch waited impatiently in the waiting room. He hated waiting rooms since the day of the explosion. Morgan refused to leave Reid's side even when the nurses asked him to wait. Hotch let out a small sigh before smiling gently. Reid was alive and he was back with his family. The young man who he saw as a son was still alive and had been for the two years. The pain inside of him now turning to joy. He knew Garcia would be arriving soon. The moment she knew Reid was safe, she vowed to get to him.  
He looked up when a young doctor came into the room.

"Spencer Reid?"

"Is he okay?" Hotch asked.

"He is asleep at the moment. We have strapped and placed his broken fingers into a cast. He will have to undergo further tests to see if there is any damage. It's a miracle he was able to survive. When someone has brain surgery like Spencer had two years ago, they have to be monitored closely and need help with their body until they are stable. Whoever has kept Spencer all this time, certainly did not do it alone. For someone shot in the head and in a coma for so long, Spencer is doing remarkably well," the doctor explained.

"Did you do the checks that we asked for? He was alone with that man for two years, anything could have happened to him," Hotch asked.

"We sedated him, he is still incredibly upset about the news of his mother. We checked and he hasn't been abused in any way over the last two years. The man who took him took care of him. His legs show weakness but they were exercised. There are signs he once had bed sores but they have healed. Spencer just needs rest and time. He will also need counselling. Waking up and finding two years has passed is not easy. He will need to talk with someone."

"Thank you, doctor," Hotch said gratefully.

Hotch turned to Emily who was next to him and smiled. "He is okay."

"Thank god," Emily sighed. "Dante is going to pay dearly for this."

"He certainly is," Hotch said angrily. "What did you do to him? He didn't have a broken nose when you were dragging him out of the room."

"He slipped," Emily shrugged.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for it being a tad late, in the middle of decorating house.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I seriously have the biggest smile on my face when I see each one. You are wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my** own

Garcia walked quickly through the hospital, she just wanted to see Reid, her junior g-man and see that it was actually him. She walked through the hospital until she reached the floor where the team was. Turning the corner, she saw Hotch. Hotch noticed her arrival and waited for her at the nurse's desk.

"Hotch, is really him? Is he okay?" Garcia asked quickly.

"Garcia, it is Reid. We told him about his mother, he is still upset about it. This is difficult on all of us. I still can't believe that he is alive," Hotch said, a tired edge to his voice.

"Neither can I. Two years, it's been two years and we thought he was dead. What did that sick SOB do to Reid? Is he hurt?"

"He has four broken fingers. Dante broke them as punishment for Reid calling us. The doctor examined him and Reid wasn't abused during his coma. Dante took care of him," Hotch explained. "When you have seen Reid, I need you to dig into Dante's past. He is in custody at the moment but I want the reason him kidnapping Reid and the others. I want to know the trigger."

"I'm seeing Reid first," Garcia said before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Hotch, what are we going to do? All his stuff is in storage, we never had the heart to get rid of it and his father didn't want it. Reid has no apartment, job or anything. We declared him dead. We need to help him rebuild his life again. We need to make sure he does this slowly. Oh god!"

"What?" Hotch asked at Garcia's words.

"His father, William Reid. Has anyone called him to tell him Reid is alive?" Garcia asked.

"No, we haven't. I'll do it now. He was devastated when Reid died," Hotch sighed. "I'll be back soon. Morgan is with him at the moment, he refuses to leave Reid's side. I think he worries Reid will just disappear again. Jasper and JJ are helping the kidnapped men. Emily and Rossi are keeping Dante guarded. The moment he is fit to leave the hospital. I'm dragging him into an interrogation room."

"Hotch, you know how hard Reid's death hit Morgan. This is a miracle. Reid is back with his family again and away from the bastard who took him. We have all been ghosts these past two years. Reid was the innocent part of the team and he still is. If I had my way, Dante would be in a world of pain."

"Emily has already started on that. Officially, he slipped. Unofficially, Emily broke his nose," Hotch told Garcia.

"That's my girl," Garcia smiled. "Call William. I'm going to go see my baby boy."

Hotch nodded and walked down the corridor. Garcia took a deep breath and made her way to Reid's room. Calming herself, she opened the door. Her heart warmed as she saw Reid laying in bed. The hole in her heart filled as she took in Reid's sleeping form. Morgan rose from his chair and smiled gently at her as she made her way to Reid's side. She ran her hand through Reid's hair a few times.

"He's alive," Garcia smiled happily as tears of joy filled her eyes. "I can't believe it's him."

Garcia stopped brushing her hand through his hair when Reid let out a small moan. His eyes fluttered open.

"Garcia?" he whispered gently.

"Hello, my junior g-man. I'm here, it's so wonderful to see you again," Garcia cried happily. Garcia sat on the edge of the bed as Morgan raised the back up so Reid could talk to Garcia properly. "I can't believe it's you."

Dropping her bag, Garcia gently wrapped her arms around Reid and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much."

Reid wrapped his arms around Garcia and held onto as tightly as he could, he placed his head on her shoulder and stayed there. "I'm sorry I left you all. I didn't mean to."

"It wasn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for," Garcia said gently. "You are back and that is all that matters. We love you, we always have and always will."

"Garcia, my mom," Reid said before small sobs began to come from him.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. It's okay though, everything will be okay," Garcia soothed.

"She died because of me," Reid cried. "I'm still here, I wasn't dead. She thought I was dead, you all did. She killed herself. I was supposed to take care of her. I failed. I failed her. She killed herself because of me."

"Oh, Reid," Garcia cried gently as she held Reid. She held him close and didn't let go. "It wasn't your fault. Don't ever think that. Shhh...it'll be okay. I promise."

"He took everything from me," Reid cried angrily. "Dante, he took me and he made you all live in hell. I want to kill him, he ruined my life."

"He'll pay for what he did, I promise he will," Garcia promised. Reid came away from the hug and looked Garcia in the eyes.

"What have I missed over the last two years? Everything has changed," Reid asked.

"Reid, we will tell you everything you want to know but you need to rest. We don't want to overwhelm you," Morgan said.

"D-Did he do anything to me? Did he hurt me while I was in my coma?" Reid asked fearfully.

"No, he didn't. He didn't hurt you that way," Morgan assured him.

"I don't want to think about him touching me," Reid shivered with disgust. "He held me all that time and I couldn't do anything about it. Morgan, who shot me in the head?"

Morgan and Garcia looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Reid.

"We arrived first at the location of an unsub, his name was Jeremy Green. We entered the building and split up. He shot you in the stomach and then he shot you in the head. I raced to you and killed him. You were still alive after he shot you. I called for help and stayed at your side trying to stop all the blood," Morgan explained, his voice shaking. "You were taken to the hospital and they operated on you. There was an explosion and three rooms destroyed. People died and we couldn't identify some of the bodies. We found your hospital bracelet though, it was just outside the area and it was charred. Reid, I'm sorry. I should have been the one to get shot. None of this would have happened if I been downstairs with you."

"Morgan, it wasn't your fault," Reid said gently.

"Morgan, don't do this to yourself again," Garcia pleaded.

"What do you mean?" Reid questioned, a confused expression on his face.

"Nothing," Morgan said quickly.

"You are hiding something from me. What happened?" Reid demanded. He didn't like things being kept from him.

Morgan sat back down in his chair beside Reid and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at Garcia. She gave a small nod.

"Reid, I did some bad things after we had your funeral. We all thought you were dead. It hurt so much to bury you and for a long time, I blamed myself for your passing. I would drink a lot of alcohol to keep the pain numb but I lost control. I was an alcoholic. One night, I has too much and I crashed my car. I almost died and I was in hospital for a while. I struggled when we thought you had died," Morgan said.

Reid blinked as few times as he took a moment to digest what Morgan has said. Using his uninjured hand, he hit Morgan on his arm as hard as he could.

"What was that for?" Morgan asked in surprise.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Reid said loudly. "Don't you know the statistics for drunk drivers?"

Morgan shook his head gently. "No I don't. You weren't there to tell me."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so happy you all like the last line in the last chapter. I love it as well. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you are so amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid laid in the hospital bed, his eyes were closed and he knew that Morgan thought he was asleep. Everything had changed during the last two years. There was so much pain and misery that Dante had caused. He hated to think of Morgan in such a horrible and upset state. He still couldn't believe that Morgan had almost died in a car accident. He had missed so much. He hoped he had not missed too much. The door opened but he kept his eyes shut.

"Is he asleep?" Reid heard a voice say. He didn't recognise the voice though.

"Yes, he is. What do you need Jasper?" Morgan said. Reid remembered seeing the young man helping the men that Dante had held prisoner. Jasper was the man who had taken his place. He didn't know what to think. He didn't feel betrayed but he felt hurt. He didn't like picturing Jasper sitting at his old desk and writing away. Reid continued to listen to them.

"I'm only here to give you an update," Jasper said. Reid could hear how uncomfortable Jasper was talking to Reid. He may not have been around for the last two years but he could tell Jasper and Morgan were not complete friends.

"William Reid is flying in to see Dr Reid, he will be here in a couple of hours. Garcia has found information on Dante. Hotch knows what triggered him to kidnap Reid and the others. Emily and Rossi will here soon. They are switching with two guards to come and see Dr Reid," Jasper explained. "That's all I came to tell you."

"Thank you, Jasper," Morgan nodded, his voice still cold towards Jasper. Reid heard a small growling noise fill the air, it took him a few moments to realise that the sound had come from Morgan's stomach.

"Morgan, when did you last eat something?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine, Jasper."

"Morgan, I know you care a lot about Dr Reid but you have take care of yourself. He's asleep at the moment. I'll stay with him while you go and get something to eat. Garcia worries about you. If you don't eat, you will worry her even more," Jasper said.

Reid heard Morgan let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, I'll be five minutes. If anything happens in those five minutes to him, I will kick your ass.  
Just stay with him and make sure you get a nurse if anything bad happens."

"I will. Go and have something to eat," Jasper encouraged. Reid listened as Morgan left the room, the chair scraped next to him which meant that Jasper had taken a seat next to him. Reid decided he wanted to talk with Jasper.

"He doesn't mean to be so cold to you," Reid said before opened his eyes to look over at Jasper.

"Oh," Jasper said in surprise. "I thought you were asleep."

"So did Morgan," Reid smiled. "He doesn't mean to be that way. He has a hard time accepting change or losing anyone close to him. So you took my place at the BAU?"

Jasper nodded nervously but didn't say anything.

"Should we start this over?" Reid smiled gently before holding up his uninjured hand and offering it to Jasper. "My name is Spencer Reid but you already knew that."

Jasper let out a small smile and shook Reid's hand. "Jasper Lorn."

"How long have you been with the team?" Reid asked.

"I've been with them about a year. The team didn't want a new team member but they weren't given a choice after a while. Hotch picked me out of the applicants. It hasn't been easy," Jasper admitted. "They have missed you and they have never forgotten you."

"Really?" Reid asked.

"Emily puts a lot of sugar in her coffee, she told me it was something you did. Garcia keeps a photo of you pinned to her computer, every time she looks at it, she has this look come across her face. I guess she won't have that look now you are back. JJ visited your gravestone every week and put fresh flowers there. I went with her a few times. Rossi has all you things from your apartment. He keeps them in storage. He was never able to get rid of them. He has a few items of yours on his desk. Hotch never really got over your 'death'. He would get stoic if anything came up that reminded him of you. I think that was why he hired me."

"What do you mean?" Reid said.

"I don't remind him of you. I admired you for years before I came into the BAU. Your papers and published theories were amazing to Reid. I'm smart but nowhere near your level. I'm the opposite of you. I think he didn't want a reminder of what he lost," Jasper explained. "Morgan, he has never liked me. We don't work well together. I think he thinks I was trying to replace you but I never tried to replace you or your memory. I'm still trying be unique to the team."

"Morgan has a difficult time trusting those around him. He always has. You should have seen him when I first joined the team. He didn't think much of me, he didn't think I was capable of being an agent," Reid said before letting out a small chuckle. "He would play pranks on me and at first, it hurt my feelings but after a while I started pranking him back. I was never one for retaliating against people. They usually found out and took it out of me when I was in school. Morgan thought my prank was funny though and till the day he thought I was dead, we fought an endless prank war. That broke the ice. You are both still on separate sides of a wall of ice. You both need to find common ground to break that ice."

"We have nothing in common," Jasper sighed.

"To work together, you need to find what you do have in common. Morgan is a great friend and a great person. You just need to earn his trust and that takes time."

"Dr Reid, I'm sorry about what happened to you," Jasper said gently. "I know I haven't known you long but I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks," Reid smiled gently. "That would be nice. Don't tell the other but the worst thing about this is that I have two years gone out of my life that I can never get back. I don't know what I could have done in those two years. I feel like the odd one out and there is nothing I can do about it. It's just hard knowing that for two years, there was no me."

"Dante is going to be in jail for a long time for what he has done. You can focus on rebuilding your life," Jasper said.

"I hope so," Reid sighed gently.

**Two hours later**

Jasper yawned gently as he made his way to the SUV. He had enjoyed speaking with Reid but the call of sleep was beginning to take him. He jumped at the opportunity to get some rest. He was almost at the SUV when a searing pain filled his head as something hit it. He fell to the ground and felt sick as tried to focus. Darkness overcame him something smashed into his head again. He faintly heard someone speaking as he laid on the ground, his eyes closed and nearing unconsciousness.

"Let's play, BAU."

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you are so amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sighed as he found himself waking up again. He kept falling asleep when he didn't mean to. He should have been sick of sleeping but his body seemed to crave rest. He opened his eyes to see Emily, Rossi and someone he least expected. He opened his eyes fully to see his father talking with Emily and Rossi. His father turned and looked at him.

"Spencer," William smiled gently before rushing to the side of the hospital bed. "Hello, son. It's so good to see you."

"Dad, how did you know I was here?" Reid asked.

"Your friend, Hotch. He called me and told me everything that has happened. I still can't believe that you are here," William said with watery eyes. "I thought I lost you."

Reid was lost for words, he wasn't sure what to say. His father wasn't around when he was growing up, he left them for an easier life. He hadn't thought about how his father had taken the news that he had died two years ago. The last time they had spoken, he had accused his father of being a criminal. Looking at his father, he noticed the tired look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Reid said. "I didn't mean to disappear. I didn't mean to make you all think I was dead. Dante did that."

"Your friends explained to me," William said before looking back to Rossi and Emily. Reid gave them a small smile before his father looked back to him. Reid tensed slightly as his father came down and brought him into a hug, he relaxed after a few seconds and tentatively hugged his father back. He knew that his father must have struggled after people thought he was dead. It was hard to imagine him standing in front of a gravestone crying. Had his father cried?

"We will give you some time alone," Emily said before nodding to Rossi. They quickly left the room leaving father and son to talk.

Reid came away from the hug, his father taking a seat on the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" William asked.

"Confused and tired. I woke up a few days ago to find out that everyone thought I was dead, two years had passed and I had been alone with a deranged unsub for those two years. I'm struggling to process everything," Reid admitted. "How have you been? Things must not have been easy since...well...my death. They told me about mom."

Reid took a deep breath to try and keep himself calm. It hurt to think about his mother. All he wanted to do was see her again but he couldn't. He couldn't hug her again or hear her voice.

"Things haven't been easy since your death. I mean, since I thought you had died. I know I haven't been there for you but I never wanted to be standing at your grave with your mother. I couldn't cope with losing you. Spencer, I know we didn't talk before but I want you know that you are my son and I love you. I visited your mother after your funeral. She loved you so much, she loved you more than anything. Spencer, she couldn't cope after losing you. You kept her anchored in life and when she lost you, she couldn't accept life anymore," William explained.

"It's my fault she killed herself," Reid's voice wobbled as he began to get upset again. "I wasn't there for her. It's Dante's fault as well for keeping me away and making everyone think that I was dead but I should have fought harder to wake up. She thought I was dead and she killed herself. Why did she kill herself? I know she was ill but I loved her and I cared for her as best I could. She killed herself because she thought she was alone."

Reid couldn't stop the tears from flowing or the pain inside his heart exploding. He put his face into his hands and cried. He felt his father's arm wrap around him and pull him close.

"She loved you, Spencer. Don't ever think that her death was your fault. It was not your fault. Fate is cruel to people. There was nothing you could have done, you had no control. I always loved your mother and she gave me the gift of you. We both struggled when we thought you were dead. I stopped working and I withdrew from the world. I'm here now and I'm not leaving again. I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

"I just want to see her again and I can't," Reid cried tearfully. "I just want to hear her voice."

**Jasper**

Jasper hissed in pain as he awoke. He sluggishly opened his eyes. He clenched them shut again as another wave of pain traveled through his mind. He felt something wet in his hair and on the side of his head. He fought of the nausea trying to overcome his body and pushed himself to wake up. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in a small room, a basement. He tried to move his hands but found he couldn't. He looked down and noticed that each of his legs had been tied to each leg of the chair and his wrists were bound together behind him.

"I hope you are comfortable because you are going to be like that for a while," a voice echoed throughout the room.

"Who's there?" Jasper groaned as he struggled to overcome the pain in his head.

"It's none of your concern who I am," the voice said again. "You are here for a purpose and that purpose is to help us get Spencer back."

"No!" Jasper shouted before wincing at the pain through his mind.

"You barely know him and you would protect him," the voice laughed.

"I've known him long enough," Jasper snapped angrily. "Why do you want him so much? He has been through hell and you want to drag him back. Just leave him alone. You took him away from his family, he is back with them now. Please, leave him alone."

"Sorry, I can't do that," the voice laughed. "Dante likes him too much. I don't break promises to friends."

"You won't get him back, they won't let you. They will kill you before they let that happen," Dante warned.

"I'll get him back for Dante. I have you after all," the voice sighed. A small beep was heard. "Now, do me a favour. Scream for me."

Jasper was confused for a moment before he felt a searing hot pain burn his neck. He gritted his teeth. He wouldn't scream. He wasn't going to scream for this bastard.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are all amazing and lovely. You all cheer me up so much by reviewing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**An hour later**

Morgan walked into Reid's room and found Reid talking with his father. It was hard for him not to have anger towards his friend's father, he had seen first hand, in the past, how much William abandoning his Reid had affected his friend. He also knew that William Reid had struggled over the last two years. Both men looked up as he entered the room.

"Hey Morgan," Reid smiled. Morgan was happy every time he saw Reid smile. It reminded him that Reid was real. Deep down, he feared that this was all a dream. He feared waking up to a world where the man he considered his little brother had actually died. He placed the small containers in his hands onto the table and took a seat next to the hospital bed. Morgan looked over to William.

"Nice to see you, Mr Reid," Morgan said politely.

"Good to see you, Agent Morgan," William replied.

Morgan grabbed one of the containers and opened it to reveal some soup. "Reid, the doctor wants you to eat. Do you feel up to some soup?"

"Absolutely," Reid said eagerly. "I'm starving, have been for a while."

"Reid, why didn't you tell us before?" Morgan sighed. He hated that Reid had felt hungry. He wanted Reid to feel comfortable and safe.

"I don't like making a fuss," Reid said quietly before looking down at the sheets.

"Reid, if you need anything at all, just tell us and we will get it for you. You're going to get fussed over. Garcia will be here soon and she is going to cram the last two years of fussing she wasn't able to do into one visit. Let's see how you get on with the soup. If you still feel hungry after that, you can have something more sugary," Morgan smiled before grabbing a plastic spoon and handing it to Reid. Reid took the spoon from Morgan and thanked him as he wheeled a small table in front of him and placed the soup onto it. Reid began to tuck into the soup.

Morgan couldn't help the small grin that came onto his face as he watched Reid eat the soup quickly. Reid noticed the grin and looked up.

"What?" Reid questioned.

"Nothing, it's just nice seeing you eat. Trust me, when Garcia gets done with you. You will have packed on a few pounds."

"He needs to gain weight," William sighed. "I know you were given food through a tube all this time but you have always been too skinny. When you found me a few years ago, I spoke with your mother. She said that you were too skinny because of all the coffee you would drink."

"I'll gain some weight," Reid nodded. "Can I have coffee?

"No, sorry," Morgan said sadly. "The doctor won't allow coffee. You can have water and juice."

Reid was about to talk when the door to his room whipped open to show a panicked Emily.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"We have a big problem," Emily said, slightly out of breath. "Someone has taken Jasper."

Reid dropped his spoon back into his soup, a mix of fear and worry entering his heart. "How do you know?"

Emily looked to Reid. "There is a video. They sent it to Garcia. Hotch is bringing everyone in here, we need to watch the video. The unsub who has Jasper wants Reid to watch it at the same time. Reid, are you okay to watch this video?"

Reid nodded nervously. "Is Dante still being guarded?"

"There is a guard posted outside his room," Emily confirmed.

**Ten minutes later**

Reid and the rest of the team were all facing the screen of Garcia's laptop. Reid found comfort in JJ and Garcia. Garcia was holding his hand tightly and JJ had her arm around him and held him close. Garcia pressed play on the video and sat closer to Reid. Garcia gasped as she saw Jasper appear on the screen, his entire body was shivering viciously, his face bruised and bloody. Reid gripped Garcia's hand tightly as a hand appeared on the video and grabbed Jasper's jaw. Jasper moaned in pain as the hand shook his head.

"Hello everyone and a very special hello to Spencer," the voice laughed. Reid looked to Morgan with eyes wide in fear. He looked back to the screen and listened as the man continued to speak. Reid didn't know why but the voice sounded familiar. He didn't know how but he had heard the voice before.

"You should all give Jasper here some credit, I asked him to scream but he refuses," the voice laughed. "He keeps protecting Spencer as if they have been friends for life. He keeps asking me to leave Spencer alone."

Jasper's head was moved to face the person off-screen. "Jasper, why are you protecting Spencer? You don't owe him anything. You wouldn't be feeling this pain if Spencer had been a good little boy and done what Dante ordered. Answer my question, why are you protecting him?"

Jasper refused to answer the man.

"I will never understand you people," the man sighed. "Spencer, we are coming to get you. When we get you back, which we will, Dante is going to punish you. He did everything for you and you shoved it back in his face. Jasper here, gets released the moment you are back with us. For now, he is my little plaything."

The unknown man let go of Jasper's jaw. Jasper's head dropped down to his chest. The entire team could see that Jasper was being brutally tortured. A knife appeared in front of Jasper's face, a hand gripped his hair and pulled his bloody face up for everyone to see again.

"Oh and just to let you know. By the time you have watched this video, Dante will be long gone from his room. Thank you for watching. Goodnight!"

The screen went blank as the video ended.

**Five minutes earlier**

"Excuse me," a female nurse smiled to the guard. "Could you come inside with me? I don't feel safe going in alone."

"Of course," the large guard smiled. He opened the door and entered with the young nurse.

"He seems to be asleep. Lucky me," the nurse said as she prepped a small needle. "I don't these night shifts. They are a bit scary sometimes. The area is practically deserted."

"I'll protect you. Don't worry," the guard said gently.

"My hero," the nurse giggled. "Could you just check that he is asleep?"

The guard nodded and stepped forward. He leaned in but cried out as he felt a white searing pain in his back a second later. He fell to the floor and hit his head. The small nurse held the bloody knife in her hand and smiled.

"I'm not the one who needs a hero," she giggled. She looked to the bed and smiled as she saw Dante was awake. "Hello, big brother."

"Hello, little sister," Dante grinned.

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I am just evil with my cliffhangers but I just can't help it. You know you love them though.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are seriously the most amazing readers ever! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Thirty minutes later**

"I have to go to him," Reid said, his voice shaking at the thought. He leaned into his hand and felt weak, both mentally and physically.

"Reid, you are not going to that deranged bastard. We will find Jasper and keep you safe," Morgan said strongly.

"How is the guard doing?" Emily asked Hotch.

"They are working on him now. They think he will make it but he lost a lot of blood and one of his kidney's got damaged. They think the knife used was quite big," Hotch sighed. "Once he is out of surgery and awake, we need to speak with him. He may have seen or know the person who helped Dante. Reid, Morgan is right. Dante is not going to take you again. We will find Jasper and unsubs. We end this once and for all."

"I can't sit here and let Jasper be tortured. I don't understand why he is protecting me. He doesn't owe me anything. He is innocent in this, we talked earlier and he doesn't deserve this," Reid argued back. "He is part of the team. Your team, Hotch. Your main priority is to get him back."

"My main priority is both of you. Reid, you are part of this team as well. Jasper is a strong agent. We will get him back."

"Hotch, you have no idea who helped Dante. Brian is keeping Jasper-" Reid began to argue before he stopped and looked at the others.

"Reid, who's Brian?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know where that came from," Reid whispered gently. "The voice on the tape, I've heard it before. I don't know how but I recognise it. I remember the voice on the tape and Dante's voice talking together. I don't think I was fully awake, I think I may have regained conciousness briefly before I fell into my coma. Brian, I just remember the name. I don't know!"

"Reid, calm down," JJ soothed as she sat on the bed and placed her arm around him. She kissed the top of his head and held him close.

"Emily, call Garcia and see if she can find a connection between Dante and this Brian," Hotch ordered. Emily nodded and made her way out of the room.

"Reid, we are moving you to somewhere safer," Hotch explained. "One of us will be with you at a time and a protection detail placed on you. The hospital is too high risk. I spoke with your doctor. He isn't comfortable discharging you but has agreed to. It will be a few hours before you can leave. He needs to run a few last tests."

"What about my father?" Reid asked.

"He is at the police station, he's being protected. He can stay with you once we get you moved to a secure location."

"Why does he want me so much?"

"Garcia is looking through his past. We will know soon."

**A few hours later**

"This better work, I want him back," Dante growled angrily. "Callie, this better work."

"Don't worry, big brother. We will have him back soon," Callie smiled as she followed the SUV with her brother's prize inside. "I've listened to them. It is marvellous what can be done when you are wearing a nurse's uniform. I planted a mic in the room. They are moving him to a secure location. We need to get him before they get to the location. Any hope of getting him then is gone."

"Callie, you are the best little sister in the world," Dante smiled. "I would love for you to meet Spencer. After his punishment of course."

Callie pulled the van over to the side and pulled out a radio.

"Brian, you are up. Smash it but make sure you don't completely destroy it. We want Spencer alive," Callie spoke into the radio as she watched the SUV stop at the lights. The radio crackled to life.

"Don't tell me how to my job," Brian's voice crackled through the radio.

Callie out the radio down and looked into the back of the van. She smiled as she watched the agent Brian had taken struggle to stay awake.

"Dante, are you sure I can't keep him? He would be so fun to have," Callie smiled as she reached back and brushed some brown and bloody hair from the agents face. She wiped her hands on her jeans. "Brian was too rough on him. The poor baby can barely stay awake."

A loud crash brought her attention back to the road. She clapped her hand happily as she watched Brian's truck smash into the SUV. The SUV rolled twice before coming a stop on its hood. She quickly a smoke grenade out the window as she drove the van to the sight of the accident.

**Reid**

Reid moaned as he felt a searing pain across his head. What happened? He remembered the lights going green and then nothing but glass and his body hurtling side to side. He struggled to slow his breathing as he tried to calm down. He couldn't focus on anything. The car was upside down. He looked to his side to see Morgan unconscious with blood running down his head.

"Morgan," Reid gasped. He looked back to see Hotch and Emily. Hotch was unconscious with cuts to his face while Emily was beginning to stir. "Hotch! Emily! Somebody help!"

Reid jumped as a bang came at his door. He looked to the shattered window and felt fear and pain stab through his heart.

"Help has arrived!" Dante laughed.

"Hello Spencer. I'm Callie," a young woman smiled happily next to Dante. Reid began to struggled as Dante produced a knife and cut the seatbelt. Strong hands gripped him and began to pull him out of the vehicle.

"Morgan! Hotch! Emily!" Reid screamed as he got dragged out of the car. He couldn't move his legs to do anything.

"Reid!" Emily's voice screamed from the car.

"Help!" Reid screamed as he got dragged to a van and thrown inside. He gasped as he saw Jasper.

"We keep our promises," Dante smiled as he ran his hand through Reid's hair. Brian appeared at the back of the van and cut the rope holding Jasper upright. Reid struggled as he watched Jasper be dragged from the van and thrown to the ground.

"He is your teams problem now," Brian smiled before closing the door to the van.

"Dante, please let me go. Please!" Reid pleaded as struggled against the arms that were now wrapped around him. Reid let out a small muffled scream as he a found a cloth placed over his mouth. His hands dropped to his sides as he struggled to stay awake.

"Shhhh..." Callie smiled down at him. "Everything will be okay. When you wake up, you'll be home."

Reid's eyes closed and he succumbed to darkness.

At the mercy of three sadistic unsubs.

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are fantastic and amazing! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Emily let out a small yelp as she unbuckled her seatbelt and fell down from her seat, she couldn't move her shoulder, she knew it had dislocated. Crawling out of the shattered window, she looked up as she heard the sound of tyres screeching. She watched helplessly as a van speeded past the car and down the street, she caught a glimpse of the number plate. Tears filled her eyes, they had failed to protect Reid. Crawling to the front of the car, she reached in with her uninjured arm and checked that Morgan still had a pulse. There was so much blood running down his head and soaking his thigh. Searching her pocket, she quickly grabbed her cellphone and dialled for help.

**Three hours later**

Reid opened his eyes sluggishly, he blinked a few times before the blurriness covering his eyes dissipated. He panicked as his vision cleared and he saw Dante looking down at him.

"Hello Spencer, it is so good to have you home," Dante smiled. Reid tried to move but found his wrists strapped down on the bed. He ignored the pain that was coming from his head and his ribs. "It won't do you any good for you to struggle, Spencer. I can't risk you getting to a phone and calling your friends. Now, Spencer. You do know that I am going to have to punish you for disobeying me. You left me. Why would you do that?"

"I don't belong with you," Reid screamed angrily. He winced as he felt pain radiate through his ribs. "Please, my head and my ribs hurt. Just let me go, please. Dante, please. This isn't healthy. I just want to see my family. Let me go!"

Dante quickly backhanded Reid across the face causing Reid to hiss in pain. He grabbed a handful of Reid's hair.

"They are not your family!" Dante screamed angrily. "I'm your family now. I'm your brother now. I cared for you when you were in your coma, I tended to your every whim and need. I kept you safe. I lost you once, I will not lose you again. Your act of disobedience needs punishment."

Dante threw Reid's head back into the bed causing Reid to let out a small whimper.

"I researched you before you got shot, I was always going to take you," Dante said. He quickly undid the straps restraining Reid to the bed, he grabbed the collar of Reid's jacket and yanked him from the bed. Reid cried out as he felt pain fill his body. "I think you need some time to consider what you did wrong. You were very bad and you need punishment."

Reid felt fear as Dante opened a small cupboard and shoved him into the small cupboard, there was no room for him to move. "You are going to stay in here till you realise that leaving me was the wrong thing to do. This was always father's favourite punishment."

Dante slammed the door shut and bolted the door twice. Reid found himself plunged into darkness.

"Dante, let me go!" Reid begged as he tried to hit the door with his uninjured hand. Searing pain came through his ribs as he sat in his scrunched position, he just wanted the pain to go away. "Please, I'm sorry. Don't leave me in here."

"I know you are afraid of the dark," Dante shouted. "I think a day in there should teach you a lesson."

"NO!" Reid screamed from inside the cupboard.

"Learn your lesson!" Dante said before smacking his fist into the cupboard. "The quicker you learn to be part of this family, the less you will hurt."

**Hospital - Three hours later**

"I can't believe this is happening," Garcia said gently as she sat next to Emily in the hospital room. "Emily, how are you feeling?"

"My shoulder hurts from where they popped it back and I have a few bruises and cuts but I'm fine. How are Jasper, Hotch and Morgan?" Emily said as she slipped on her shoe with her free hand, she felt frustration at the fact her other arm was in a sling to stabilise her shoulder. They needed to find Reid and get him back before they lost him again.

"Morgan is still in surgery," Garcia said, her voice breaking and tears entering her eyes. "They are removing the piece of metal that pierced his leg. He-uh, he has internal bleeding, broken ribs and a broken arm. He has a severe concussion which they are monitoring. He'll be out of surgery soon but he will need time to recover. Hotch is coming here soon. He has a mild concussion and some cuts to his face but he is doing okay. He refuses to stay overnight. Jasper is under heavy sedation, they repaired the internal bleeding but he has a lot of broken bones. They broke both his legs, six of his fingers, they burned him and cut him. I can't tell you the rest. All of this is just too much. They took Reid after we just got him back and left Jasper for dead on the street. They are trying to destroy our family."

"We need to find Reid," Emily said as she got up from the bed, she winced as pain came through her body but she ignored it. She had to for Reid's sake. "Did you run that license plate number I gave you?"

"I did, they found it abandoned a few miles away from the accident scene. They burned it," Garcia said before she broke down, she couldn't stop the tears from coming forward. Emily walked over and put her uninjured arm around Garcia.

"We will get Reid back. I promise," Emily soothed. "We will get him back and when everyone has recovered, we will fly home and have a big movie night like we used to."

"Emily, we are down two agents," Garcia said wiping the tears from her face. "You and Hotch are both hurt but thankfully, too stubborn, to stay in hospital. We need help. We need to find Reid quickly and get him back before those sick bastards can hurt him anymore."

"We will get back but we are going to need help," Emily said gently.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked.

"I'm calling in a few people to help."

**Reid**

Reid couldn't stop crying as he stayed in the cupboard, he hated the darkness around him. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He just wanted to rest and be back with the team, back with the family. Morgan, Emily and Hotch got hurt in the accident, he knew that. Were they okay? Was Morgan even still alive?

He didn't want his friends to die because of him.

He cried as he thought about everything that had happened. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine his mother's arms around him. He needed her now more than ever. He just wanted someone to hold him and tell him he was safe.

Something he might not ever have again.

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are wonderful and brilliant, I seriously want to just run up to you all and hug you! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next day**

Reid felt numb, the tears had stopped falling. He barely registered the aching pain in his body due to being stuffed in the cupboard for so long. At least he hoped it had been a long time. He didn't want to stay in the darkness anymore. He froze as he heard footsteps approaching the cupboard. He tensed as the cupboard open to show Dante.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Dante asked, his voice even and cold. Reid knew that he was still angry. He remained silent and turned away from Dante. He just wanted to get home and be with his family. He cried out as Dante grabbed his hair and dragged him from the cupboard. Throwing him to the floor, Dante delivered a swift kick to Reid's stomach causing him to cough and lose his breath.

"Why do you make me hurt you?" Dante yelled at Reid. Dante raised his hand to hit Reid again but found himself stopped as a hand caught his arm mid swing. He looked around to see Callie looking at him. "Let go of me. Now!"

"Control your anger. Have you taken your medication?" Callie demanded.

"No, I haven't. I don't need it anymore," Dante said as he ripped his arm from her grasp.

"Yes, you do," Callie said angrily. "Your anger and problems caused us to lose Ian in the first place. Your anger is the reason for Spencer being with us. Dante, brother. Ian died because of your mental health problems. Go and take your medication, sleep and then you can come back and look after Spencer. You need the medication to keep the voices away."

Dante clenched his jaw angrily before stepping over Reid and storming away from them. Small hands stroked through Reid's hair, he stiffened at the touch.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Not unless you do something to deserve it. I'm sorry for Dante locking you in the cupboard. You deserved punishment but he took it too far. You have forgive him. All we knew as children was out father's brutal hand. Dante and Ian would be locked inside the cupboard after being beaten," Callie sighed. She look down at Reid's trousers and noticed the wet stain. "Let's get you cleaned and bathed. A little accident was to be expected being locked in the cupboard."

Callie wheeled over a wheelchair and dragged Reid's body to it. Reid felt embarrassment run through him. He hadn't been able to help himself being locked in the cupboard. He didn't mean to wet himself. Reid kept his head down as he looked down at his lap as he got wheeled into the bathroom. Callie closed the door and locked it.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Callie smiled happily before walking over to the bath and turning on the taps and letting the water flow. She turned around and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his jacket and unzipped his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Reid panicked as he grabbed her hand with his uninjured hand. Callie shoved his hand away and smiled at him.

"You can't take a bath in your clothes silly," Callie giggled as she forced the jacket off him and threw it to the floor. "We are going to get these clothes of you, I'm going to bathe you and don't worry, I'll get every spot. We will be careful about getting the cast on your fingers wet."

"Please, just leave me alone. I can do this myself. I don't want you touching me," Reid pleaded with her. He didn't want her touching him.

"Oh, Spencer," Callie laughed. "I've seen you naked before. I helped my brother look after you when you first came here along with Brian. You do have a wonderful body. I washed you and looked after you. I'm going to give you a choice, Spencer. You be a good boy and let me wash you or I will send you to sleep and do it. I'm trying to be nice. I don't think you want to sleep and be alone with me. I can always have fun with you like I did before."

Reid froze at her words. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Spencer. I couldn't help myself. Trust me, you satisfied me. Wonderfully!" Callie said before she walked forward and straddled him on the chair. She leaned forward and kissed him. He tried to pull away but Callie held his head firm with her hands. She moved to his ear and nibbled on it gently. She placed her lips to his ear.

"This is our little secret," Callie whispered. "You look like Ian in Dante's mind, he wants you to be his brother, the brother that he killed. Spencer, I enjoy other parts of you. You tell Dante any of this and I will put you in a world of pain or better yet, I'll visit that raven haired woman and shove a knife through her throat. You understand me?"

"I understand," Reid's voice quivered as he tried to stop his mind thinking about Callie using his body. He shivered as she grabbed a pair of scissors and cutting away his shirt. He couldn't stop himself from letting silent tears fall as he felt Callie's hand in his trousers.

"Spencer, don't cry. I'm going to take care of you," Callie said before kissing him again. "I want satisfaction in return though."

**Emily**

Emily walked into Morgan's room, she noticed he was awake and went to his side.

"I failed him," Morgan whispered. "I promised to protect him and I just let them take him."

"Morgan, they crashed into the SUV. You got hurt in the crash and was unconscious, there was nothing you could have done. If anyone failed, it's me," Emily said.

"What do you mean?" Morgan rasped, his voice quiet and weak as his battered body craved sleep. He struggled to deny it but kept himself awake.

"I regained conciousness in the car but I struggled to get out of my seat. I couldn't help Reid," Emily's voice quivered. "I watched him get dragged from the SUV, he was screaming for help. I was too late."

"We need to get him back," Morgan said before his eyes closed and his body succumbed to sleep. Emily walked over and kissed his forehead.

"We will get him back, I promise," she whispered to him. Take a deep breath, she left the room and made her way out to the hospital car park. One of the people she had called was waiting for her.

"How is Derek?"

"Doing better but still recovering. Thank you for coming, Clyde. I would only call you if it was an absolute emergency. We need to find Reid and bring him home," Emily said as she walked over to Clyde Easter. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"Emily, I will always come at your call," Clyde said. "Everyone is at the police station."

"Did he come?" Emily asked.

"Jason Gideon is at the police station. He has already started profiling the unsubs."

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, I couldn't resist writing another chapter and I decided to do another one to thank you for being such amazing readers. I hope you enjoy and I am super nervous about a particular direction I have taken in this fanfic so please let me know what you think. **

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, you are amazing and incredible. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Hotch**

Hotch felt strange as he watched Gideon read the files they had collected on Dante and his sister. The still had no idea who Brian was to Dante but they knew he had helped in abducting Reid again. They had searched all properties registered in Dante's name and all those registered in his sister's name. Hotch knew that Reid was most likely being kept in a house that belonged to the other unsub, Brian. If they found him, they would find Reid and the others. He ignored the aches running through his body as he rose from his seat. He considered himself lucky only having a mild concussion, some cuts and bruising from the SUV being smashed. He walked over to Gideon and sat down by the desk.

"I never thought I would see you profiling again," Hotch said as he looked at Gideon. He noticed the man looked better than he had in his last few years of the BAU. His eyes though told another story. They still showed the pain and hurt that the BAU had caused but Hotch knew that most of the pain in Gideon's eyes was for Reid. Garcia had tracked him down after they thought Reid was dead. Gideon arrived for the funeral. He remembered watching him stay behind and cry at Reid's grave. Hotch wasn't sure how he was taking the news of Reid still being alive.

"When it come to Spencer, I will always make an exception for him," Gideon said as he looked up from the files. "I've spent the last two years grieving his death. Spencer is unique and special and I saw that the first time I saw him. He is also vulnerable and needs the help of others. I thought he was gone, Aaron. He may not biologically be related to me but he is my son. I lost him once and I'll be damned if I lose him again."

"Jason, I think I understand now," Hotch sighed.

"Understand what?"

"Why you left," Hotch answered. "Sometimes the BAU can become too much. You can only lose so much before your heart breaks. I handled Haley's death but barely, I think that was the start of my understanding. Losing Reid, that broke the barrier and I considered leaving the BAU. I stayed because of the team though, they would never have survived without someone to hold them together. Jason, I understand why you left the way that you did. I know I wasn't understanding when you first came back. I want to get Reid back because the team is a family and we've missed him. I'm not letting him fall from our grasp again."

"Aaron, why didn't you call me before? When you first found him," Gideon asked as he put down his pencil.

"Shock, I guess. He has been with a man who kidnapped him for two years and he was in a coma those two years. He called us, that was how we found him. The bastard punished him for calling us by breaking some of the fingers. I'm trying not to think about what Dante is doing to him now. I promise you one thing. When we get Reid back, I'm not letting Dante leave there alive. Not after the pain he has caused, not after what he has done to us."

Gideon was about to respond when Emily, JJ, Rossi and Clyde walked into the police station. Emily and JJ froze as they saw him. Rossi gave him a small nod while Clyde simply observed.

"I know we have a lot to talk about but Spencer needs us. The past is the past and if Spencer has a hope of having a future, we need to get him back soon," Gideon said strongly. "We need to find out who this third unsub is. They are keeping him at a place belonging to him. Tell Garcia to rip apart every single detail of the past. Look into the Dante and Callie's parents, they may have a connection to the Brian."

**Reid - A few hours later**

Reid stared at the ceiling above him trying not to think about what had happened in the bathroom. He closed his eyes and felt repulsion pulse through him. He never thought he would be used like that. He closed his mind off as he stopped his mind from taking back to the horrible events that had taken place in the bathroom with Callie. He couldn't tell anyone. If he told Dante, Callie would go after Emily and the others. If he told the team, they would hate him. She had told him all the times she had used him during the coma, all the times she assaulted him. He would never tell anyone what she did to him in the bathroom . He pulled at the restraints holding him to the bed. He couldn't call for help if anyone came, the duct tape Callie had put over his mouth stopped that.

Reid stopped moving on the bed as he heard footsteps enter the room. He looked to the door and saw Dante smiling at him. There was something different with Dante. Dante walked over to the bed and sat down. He reached his hand up and stroked his hand through Reid's hair causing Reid to let out small whimpers.

"Calm down, Spencer," Dante soothed. "I won't hurt you. I sorry for what I did before. I didn't mean to punish you that way. My father would lock my brother and I in the cupboard for hours. He sometimes left us there for two days with no food or water. I don't always see things correctly when I am off my medication. Callie says that I'm a monster when I come off it. I see my sister cleaned you up, she is so good to me and she is so good to you. I need to leave later today and I won't be back till tomorrow so she will be taking care of you. I just need to collect a few things for when we go away soon."

Dante reached up and slowly took the tape of Reid's mouth.

"What are you talking about? Going away?" Reid questioned in a quick panicked voice.

"We are going to leave and go where no one knows us, we'll be brothers. Doesn't that sound good," Dante sighed happily.

Reid felt anger burst out in his heart.

"JUST LET ME GO!" he screamed. "I am not your brother. You are just crazy lunatic who killed his brother and has a sadistic bitch of a sister. YOU TOOK ME FROM MY FAMILY! YOU ARE THE REASON MY MOTHER IS DEAD. SHE KILLED HERSELF BECAUSE I WASN'T THERE. Go to hell!"

Reid watched as something snapped inside of Dante. Dante grabbed a pillow from his side and violently pressed over Reid's face, he pressed down and began to smother Reid. Dante ignored Reid's violent struggles and muffled screams as he held the pillow. The anger was in control now. Dante breathed heavily as Reid struggles became weaker and weaker. Reid's struggles stopped.

"DANTE! NO!" Callie screamed from behind him. She ran forward and pulled Dante away from Reid, he fell to the floor and realised what he had done. Brian ran into the room and over to the bed. Callie placed her hands to Reid's chest and began to CPR. She did a round of compressions before breathing air into Reid's lips. She repeated the process again and jumped when Reid coughed violently. His eyes fluttered for a moment before closing. She checked his pulse and let out a deep relieved sigh as she felt a pulse. She angrily grabbed Dante by his collar and shoved him into the kitchen. She turned around to face Brian.

"Keep an eye on him," she ordered.

Storming into the kitchen, she shoved Dante again.

"What were you thinking?" Callie shouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Dante said before grabbing his head pulling his hair. "The medicine isn't working anymore. I can barely control myself anymore. He said bad things about Ian. I got angry, I'm sorry."

"You smothered him, he stopped breathing. You don't care about him, face it," Callie said angrily. "Spencer and I have something more special than your delusion."

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

"I am so sick and tired of looking after you," Callie said with a small smirk before walking forward. "My entire life, I have looked after you. I even stood by you when you killed Ian down by the lake. I helped you take care of Spencer, it's not my fault that I fell in love with him in those two years. We will be going away, Dante, but you won't get to come with us."

Callie swiftly pulled a knife from her belt and plunged it into Dante's heart. Blood came up Dante's throat as he reached out for Callie.

"Why?" Dante gurgled as the blood continued to come from mouth.

"You were never running the show. Spencer was always mine. You really think I would let you live after you almost killed the father on my unborn child. Say hi to Ian," Callie whispered in his ear before ripping the knife from Dante's chest. She smiled as she watched him fall to the floor.

"See you later, you fucker," Callie said before kicking his corpse.

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I was nervous about taking the direction that I have taken but I like doing different things and it is a direction I have never gone before. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, you are amazing and brilliant! You are perfect! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next day**

"Why hasn't he woken up?" Brian huffed as he finished packing a box. He watched Callie stroke Spencer's hair with a happy smile on her face. He glanced down and saw the white floor was still stained faintly with red. He had cleaned the floor as best he could. He looked up when he heard a small moan.

Reid's eyes fluttered for a moment before he opened them. He looked away from Callie and shivered as she stroked her hand down his chest. Callie looked over to Brian.

"Brian, please leave. I need to tell Spencer some wonderful news," Callie smiled. Brian immediately grabbed the box and made his way out of the room. She looked back to Reid and sighed as she watched him try to escape his restraints. Laying down next to him, she reached under his shirt causing him to still.

"Leave me alone," Reid pleaded.

"Spencer, I have some wonderful news," she giggled happily as she took her hand from under his shirt and grabbed his cheek, she brought his face close to hers. She leaned down and forced him to kiss her. He let out a small whimper as she bit his lower lip hard causing blood to come out. "For the last two years, I've loved being with you. Every part of you. Spencer, we will be so happy with each other. With Dante dead, nothing can stop us now."

"What?" Reid gasped. "Dante is dead?"

"My big brother always was a piece of shit, he needed people to care for him constantly. You don't know how frustrating it was growing up with him. The beatings I had to take. He killed Ian. Truth is, they were both needy pieces of crap. They are both out of the way now. Shoving a knife into Dante's chest has made way for our future together. I had to bring to you back after he smothered you, I couldn't have him killing you. It's made it possible for our baby to grow up with momma and daddy."

Reid stilled as he took in Callie's words. He shook his head and felt his heart rip into small pieces. He wanted to throw up.

"Please, no," Reid whispered.

"I'm pregnant, you are going to a father. We are leaving here today and we are going far away. Somewhere that we can raise our baby. Somewhere by the sea where we can see wake up to a blue ocean together. I'm two months pregnant. I love you, Spencer. I have since the first time I met you. You have been the only man to satisfy me. I can't wait to have your baby," Callie smiled.

"You are lying!" Reid shouted. "You can't be pregnant!"

"I thought you would be happy about this," Callie pouted. "Don't worry Spencer, I can make you love me. Deep down, I know you already do deep down. We are leaving later today. We can have fun once we get there, just like we did in the bathroom."

"Bitch!" Reid screeched as he pulled against his restraints, he ignored the pain in his ribs. "I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't love you, you crazy bitch! Let me go!"

"I hope you won't use that kind of language around our baby," Callie said with her hands on her hips. She grabbed a roll of tape and ripped off a piece. Reid shook his head frantically as he tried to move his head away from her. She slapped the duct tape over his mouth before kissing over the tape. "We will be so happy together. Like we always have."

**Hotch**

Hotch felt anger as he realised they were no closer to finding Reid. Garcia's search had been successful in identifying the unsub only known as Brian. Brian Danvers was linked to Callie Jones. After digging deeper, they found that they had attended high school together. Hotch and Gideon had strong reason to believe that Callie Jones had murdered Brian Danvers wife. The case was still unsolved but he had received a very large payout after his wife's death. Brian was helping because of Callie. He turned to face the door as JJ came through it.

"What is it, JJ?" Hotch asked.

"They took Jasper off sedation last night and he has woken up," JJ explained. "The hospital called, he wants to see us. He knows how to find Reid."

"How?" Hotch said in surprise.

"I don't know, he asked the staff to phone us. We need to go to the hospital, now."

**Hospital - Twenty minutes later**

Jasper forced himself to stay awake, he needed to give the team what they needed. His face felt swollen and full of pain. His entire body was painful and he was thankful for medication that had helped dull it to its current level. He needed to tell them. He had not known Spencer for long but it was long enough to know that Spencer was important to the team and was nice. He thought Spencer would have hated him taking his place on the team but he had embraced him instead. Jasper looked to the door as it opened. Hotch, JJ, Rossi, Emily, Garcia and two men he didn't recognise walked into the room.

"Hey Jasper, how are you doing?" Garcia smiled gently as she walked to the side of his hospital bed.

Jasper moved his hand to show a piece of paper. "I'll be fine. I had the nurse write everything down, in case I couldn't stay awake."

Hotch walked over to the hospital bed and took the piece of paper. "Jasper, what is this?"

"My mentor and I were good friends, he taught me everything I know. I kept myself focused when they brought me back to the city. I kept myself awake because I knew what they were planning. Directions to where I got taken and I know that is where they probably took him. I memorised the route and calculated the distance. The house is isolated. I'm sorry I failed to stop them taking me the first time," Jasper said in a small, raspy voice. "I know how much he means to you. I'm sorry."

"Jasper, you've given us the best thing you could have ever given us," Hotch said as he looked at the paper. "You didn't do anything wrong. We underestimated the unsubs. Just rest, we will get him back. Thank you for this. Great work, Jasper.

"I just hope he is okay," Jasper said gently. "Bastard who did this was sadistic."

"Hotch, go and get Reid," Garcia said quickly. "I know I can't help you in the field so I will stay here with Jasper. Give me the directions and I will send you a direct course to your sat nav. Get Reid back safely."

"We will," Hotch nodded as he watched Garcia take her tablet from bag. He turned around and faced the team. "Let's go. Gideon, you need to stay here. You can't come with us."

"I am coming whether you like it or not, Hotch," Gideon argued back. "I'll stay back but I will be there when you find Reid."

"Fine," Hotch relented. "We need to go. Now!"

**An hour later**

Reid couldn't focus his mind as he thought about everything that had happened to him. He didn't want to face reality of what was about to happen. He'd been used in the most violating way by an insane women. He had not doubt she was telling him the truth about being pregnant. He could tell if someone was lying. The baby couldn't be his, it just couldn't. He had always wanted to be a father but never like this. A child should be brought into the world through love and to loving parents who loved each other. Not like this. She had stolen part of him. He didn't know what he was going to do. He just wanted the team to find him and tell him everything was okay. Everything happening was too much to process. Callie had placed him by the front door. His hands taped behind his back and a piece of tape over his mouth. He felt sick every time she touched him.

He wanted to go home.

He wanted his family.

He let out a muffled yelp as Brian grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder into a fireman's carry. Reid struggled as best he could as he got taken over to a grey car. He groaned as his body got thrown into the trunk of the SUV.

"You know, I actually feel sorry for you," Brian said bringing out a small piece of cloth. Reid struggled as a blindfold got placed over his eyes. He got pushed down and felt a large cover placed over him. The trunk closed leaving him alone. He cried gently as he remained trapped. A few minutes past, each minute his hope dropped more and more.

His hope exploded as he faintly heard someone yell.

"FBI! Freeze!"

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am sorry for this chapter being a bit late but I had to go work. The entire day, I've been a bit behind. Sorry for it being late. I just need to clarify this now. Callie is pregnant, the pregnancy is not a figment of her imagination. Get ready for a whole load of trouble!  
**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, you are wonderful and amazing. Seriously, I just want to hug you and watch a criminal minds marathon with you all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**Hotch**

Hotch kept Gideon behind him as they crept towards the house, he didn't like the ex-profiler being with them in the field but he had refused to stay back at the SUV. Emily and Clyde were taking the back of the house while Rossi and JJ were approaching from the side. He had tried to keep Emily back but she had removed her sling and refused to stay behind even though she was in pain without the sling. Hotch sighed as he realised that the more people they had covering the house, the better. He bent down and unchipped his back up firearm from his ankle. He looked back to Gideon and handed him the firearm.

"Is your aim still good?" Hotch asked. Gideon took the weapon and switched off the safety.

"My aim is fine. Let's get Spencer," Gideon said as they kept moving. "Thank you for trusting me again."

They approached the house. Hotch knelt behind a bush, he felt anger rush through him as he saw Callie Jones walk out of the entrance to the house with a small bag.

"Now!" Hotch ordered down his radio before he rushed out from behind the bush with his weapon up. "FBI!Freeze!"

Callie Jones bolted behind a car stopping Hotch from getting a shot. He rushed forward as he watched Callie try to enter the car. He aimed his weapon to shoot but got surprised as JJ tackled Callie to the ground. A gunshot pierced the air from the back of the house. "JJ, do you have her?"

"I got her! Go!" JJ called as she pinned Callie to the ground.

Hotch rushed around to the back of the house as another gunshot pierced the air. He turned the corner with his weapon raised to see Brian Danvers on the ground with a gunshot wound to his chest. He looked to see Clyde clutching his arm with a bloody hand and Emily examining it.

"What happened?" Hotch asked as he walked over to Brian Danvers and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one.

"Bastard got off a lucky shot," Clyde said. "I'm fine, I've been shot in a lot worse places than my arm. Emily, thank you for saving my life."

Hotch's radio device crackled to life. "Hotch, Dante Jones is dead. I just found his body," Rossi's voice said.

Hotch ran back to the front of the house to see Callie Jones being dragged by JJ and forced to sit on the ground. Rossi walked over to keep Callie secure.

"You have ruined everything!" Callie screamed angrily.

"Where is Reid?" JJ demanded.

Callie smirked at JJ before bowing her head down and refusing to talk. Gideon emerged from the house a few seconds later.

"Hotch, I don't think he is in the house. There are restraints on the bed but I couldn't find Reid in there," Gideon said as he tried to catch his breath. Hotch was about to talk when he heard a soft thumping noise. Gideon noticed it and they both realised it was coming from the trunk of the car that Callie had tried to get in to escape. They both went to the trunk and tried to open it but found it locked. JJ immediately lifted Callie up and handed her to Rossi. She searched Callie till she found the keys that they were looking for. She swiftly threw them over to Hotch.

Hotch proceeded to unlock the trunk of the car with Gideon. They opened the trunk and saw something moving beneath a large cover. They ripped it away to show a scared, frightened and crying Reid. Hotch immediately leaned down and brought him into a bridal carry. He carried Reid away from Callie all the way back to the SUV. He wanted Reid as far away from the house as possible.

JJ grabbed Callie as she struggled to get to Reid.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME," Callie screamed. "HE'S MINE."

"Bitch, shut the hell up," JJ growled. "You have been given your rights but I swear to god, you talk or even think about Reid again. I will put you in a world of pain."

Callie continued to struggle but stayed silent.

Gideon opened the back door of the SUV and watched Hotch placed him on the seat. Hotch quickly untied Reid's hands and took the tape off Reid's lips. The moment Reid was free, Reid threw his arms around Hotch and held onto him tightly. Reid cried as Hotch brought him into a hug.

"It's okay," Hotch said as he held onto Reid. "You are safe now. No-one can hurt you again, you are safe now."

"Please, I just want to go home," Reid cried. Gideon looked on sadly as he watched Reid cry on Hotch's shoulder. He stepped forward and put a hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid looked up and felt shock run through him. Hotch came away from the hug with Reid and stepped back to let Gideon take over.

"Gideon," Reid sniffed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hello Spencer," Gideon said as he brought Reid into a comforting hug. "It's so good to see you, son."

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked as he struggled to keep himself from shaking, the fear from everything he had been through still coursing through him.

"I came to help get you back," Gideon said gently before he came away from the hug. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?"

"Gideon, I just want to go home," Reid cried. "You are all going to hate me. I just want to go home."

"Reid, what's wrong?" Hotch said in a worried tone. "What did they do?"

"Bitch used me," Reid cried. "All that time she was using me, hurting me. Hotch, she's pregnant. Please don't hate me. I couldn't stop it."

"Reid, what are you talking about?" Hotch asked.

"In my coma, she assaulted me. She gave me something and abused me for her own pleasure. She did it again but I was awake this time," Reid cried violently. "She tied me up and forced te pill down my throat. I couldn't stop her. I looked into her eyes when she told me she is two months pregnant. She told me I was the father. Hotch, I want to go home."

Hotch felt sick as he listened to Reid. He shook with anger as he thought about what had happened to the young genius. This was too much. He listened as Reid continued to pour the pain from his heart.

"Dante hit me, he kicked me and put me in the cupboard. He put me in the dark," Reid sobbed. "I don't like dark. There's no light, no safety. I didn't mean to have a accident, I couldn't help it. He got so angry when I talked about Ian. Grabbed a pillow and smothered me. I couldn't breath. Died, died, died."

Hotch quickly rushed to Reid's traumatized side and hugged him to his chest. "Shh...you don't have to talk about it now. We are going to get you to the hospital. Everything is okay. I promise."

Reid held onto Hotch as he heard the words he had wanted to hear since his kidnapping. He had just wanted his team to hold him and tell him everything was okay. He had that now.

"Reid!" a voice called from behind them. Reid came away from the hug to see Emily running to the car. She immediately wrapped her arms around Reid when she reached the car and kissed his forehead.

"It's so good to see you. I'm so happy you are okay," Emily smiled as she held Reid tightly. She ignored the pain in her shoulder. Pain was nothing to her as long as Reid was safe.

Hotch walked forward and placed his hand around Emily's arm. "Emily, can I speak with you? Gideon, look after Reid."

Gideon nodded and took Emily's place caring for Reid. Emily walked away from the car with Hotch.

"Hotch, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Emily, he's traumatized. We need to take him to the hospital and have him checked out. We also need to make sure Callie Jones is given an pregnancy test. According to Reid, she told him that she abused him during his coma. Emily, she raped him. She raped him again while he was awake by tying him up and giving him something to force him. He thinks that we hate him for what happened. Callie Jones might be pregnant with Reid's child," Hotch explained.

Emily eye's widened as she listened to Hotch's words. Pure fury ran through her as she took in the information.

"That bitch did that to him," Emily said angrily before turning back and running back towards where JJ was keeping Callie. Hotch ran after her as he realised what she was about to do. He managed to catch up with her and grabbed her around the waist before she could attack Callie. JJ, Rossi and Clyde looked on in confusion as they watched Hotch drag Emily back. Emily looked at Callie with hatred raging in her eyes.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to him," Emily shouted. "You sick bitch!"

Callie smirked as she listened to Emily's words.

"Emily, she isn't worth it," Hotch urged as he pulled Emily away from Callie. "Calm down."

Emily pointed her finger at Callie. "I'll be seeing you soon. I'm going to make you pay for what you did!"

**Hospital - Two hours later**

"Do I want to ask how you managed to get all three of them together in a huge room?" Garcia asked as she watched a sleeping Morgan, Jasper and Reid being wheeled into a large room where they could recover together.

Rossi turned to Garcia and smiled gently. "Let's just say I spoke with the head of the hospital. They happily agreed when I made a very big donation to them."

Garcia walked into the room with Rossi, she looked to Morgan's bed and watched as he woke up. She walked over to his side and smiled down at him.

"Hey sleepy," Garcia smiled. "You have two new neighbours."

Morgan looked confused for a moment before he turned his head to his side to see Reid sleeping on a bed not far from him.

"You found him!" Morgan smiled happily. "Is he okay?"

"We found him because of Jasper," Garcia explained. "Morgan, Reid is very fragile now. He will need us more than ever."

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are brilliant and super-duper terrific. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Hospital**

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked as he spoke with the doctor.

"She is about two months pregnant, Agent Hotchner. I would say that she is eleven weeks," the doctor informed him.

"Is it possible for us to find out who the father of the child is before it is born?" Hotch asked. There was a possibility that Callie Jones could have been with other men. He couldn't put Reid through months and months of waiting for the child to be born before they could determine if he was the father of the baby.

"There is but you wouldn't be able to get the results for at least a week. I would also need the mother of the child's consent and the possible father's consent. The test is Chorionic Villus Sampling. It carries a small risk of miscarriage. A 0.5-1% risk. I would have to do the test today."

"If you can get the mother's consent, I want you to do it. The possible father will give consent, just give me the papers and I'll get him to sign them," Hotch said. "He never consented to this child but we need to know."

"I'll speak with her," the doctor nodded. "I'll have a nurse bring the necessary papers to you."

"Thank you."

**Reid - An hour later**

Reid opened his eyes and felt relief as he looked around to see that he was in hospital. He looked to his side and smiled when he saw Morgan next to him. His friend was alive. He remembered all the blood in the SUV. He turned to his other side and saw Jasper. His small smile disappeared as guilt overtook him. Jasper got hurt because of him. He still didn't understand why Jasper had defended him through all the torture. The man barely knew him. He looked at the cuts, casts and bruises that adorned the man's body. They were all because of him. He turned away from Jasper and pulled the blankets over his body with his uninjured hand. He didn't like being exposed. He pulled the blankets over his head, creating a small safe space for himself, he kept a small area in front of him open so light would come in. He started to shake as he thought about what he had been through, what he had lost and what the future was going to hold for him. He closed his eyes and let himself cry. He knew that he should have been stronger but he didn't feel that way. He felt exposed, weak and vulnerable. He hugged his arms to his chest as he remembered the cupboard. His screams echoed in his head as he remembered Dante smothering him with pillow. His chest tightened as memories of bathroom came forward. He jumped slightly as he heard the door open.

He didn't move as the blanket got pulled down from his head. He looked up to see Garcia looking down at him. He sat up slightly, pulling his useless legs up. He hated not being able to move his legs. Garcia sat on the edge of bed next to him, she placed her arms around him and let him rest against her chest. Reid wrapped his arms around her and let himself cry. She held him and rocked him slightly.

"Shhh...you are okay. You are safe now. It's okay," Garcia soothed. "The entire team is here for you. Gideon will be here later, we forced him to get some sleep. Reid, I'm so sorry. I promise that she will pay for what she has done to you."

Garcia moved her hand and began to stroke Reid's hair. Reid cringed away from the hand in his hair.

"D-Don't do that. Please," Reid cried gently. "She did that. She stroked my hair. I didn't like it."

Garcia removed her hand, she returned to hugging him with both her arms. "I'm sorry, Reid. I didn't know. I won't do it again. Reid, she is going to prison for what she did to you. I'm so sorry she did that to you."

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Reid said as he wiped tears from his face. "Garcia, she's pregnant. What if I am the father?"

"Oh sweetheart, I can't answer that for you. You should have never been put in this position. Reid, we don't know if you are the father. She could have been with other men. We are going to find out but you need to give your consent. Callie Jones has already consented to the test," Garcia explained before she grabbed a clipboard from the table with one of the hands.

Reid immediately picked the pen off from the top and signed the consent form. "I need to know."

Garcia put the clipboard back on the table before wrapped her arms around him again and holding him gently.

"Garcia, what if I'm the father? I don't know what I would do. The baby wouldn't go to the mother so it would have to come to me," Reid said quickly.

"Reid, you never consented to having this child. There are other options out there such as adoption," Garcia said as she tried to offer him advice. Truth was, she didn't know what to tell him.

"She is pregnant and if I'm the father then that baby is still part of me. Half the DNA is mine. I just don't know if I could raise a child and be reminded of who it's mother is."

"Reid, don't think about this until we have the DNA results back in a week. You will go crazy thinking about this. You need to focus on recovering," Garcia said.

"She's right, Reid," a voice said from beside them. They both looked to the bed to see Morgan looking at him. "Garcia told me everything. I'm so sorry, Reid."

"I'm happy that you are okay. I thought you were dead in the SUV, there was so much blood," Reid said as he stayed in Garcia's arms.

"I'm stronger than that, pretty boy," Morgan smiled gently. "I may be a little banged up but I'm here for you."

"Is Jasper going to live?" Reid questioned.

"He'll be fine, sweetheart," Garcia assured him. "He gave us the directions to find you. He memorised the route."

"He is hurt because of me," Reid said, guilt lacing his voice.

"No, he isn't hurt because of you. He got hurt by that bastard Brian. This is not your fault. Don't you ever think that."

"Don't ever think that Spencer," Jasper's voice came from his bed. Reid looked to his other side to see Jasper awake and looking at him. "Brian did this to me. This wasn't your fault."

"Thank you," Reid said tearfully. "Thank you for everything. I don't think even I could have memorised the route."

"Just doing my job," Jasper said. "It's good to see you again."

**A few hours later**

Jasper watched as Reid slept, he didn't know what the man had been through yet but he could see Spencer withdrawing into himself. Jasper looked to Morgan's bed and saw that he was awake.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jasper asked Morgan.

"He'll be okay. He just needs us all there for him and some time. He has a rough time ahead of him," Morgan answered. "Jasper, thank you for protecting him. I watched what Brian did to you before they kidnapped him from us again. Thank you for leading the team to him. I'm sorry I have been so horrible to you since you came to the team. I just struggled after we lost Reid. You are part of this team, Jasper. You always have been. Thank you. For everything."

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a small time jump at the end of this chapter and there may be in the next few chapters again as well.  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I love them all so much. Thank you for them all!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

JJ walked into Reid's room with Emily at her side, they both had coffee in their hands. They both yawned as they felt the effects of the day trying to take hold of them. They both rushed to Reid's bed when they heard small whimpers coming from him.

"No, no, no, no," Reid moaned in his sleep. "I'm sorry. Please, let me out."

"Reid, wake up," JJ urged gently as she shook his shoulder gently. Reid opened his eyes in a panic, he flinched away from them and struggled to control his heavy breathing. JJ sat on the edge of bed and placed her arm around Reid. "Calm down, Reid. It was only a nightmare. You are safe, we are here for you. It's okay."

Emily looked over to Morgan and smiled slightly as she saw Garcia with her head laying on the bed, she was sleeping peacefully with her hand holding Morgan's.

Reid realised that JJ and Emily were with him and calmed down. He leaned against JJ and closed his eyes. JJ went to stroke his hair but Reid caught her hand before she could.

"Please don't. Callie stroked my hair, I don't like it. Just don't," Reid warned, his voice quiet. JJ immediately moved her hand away and moved it to his hand. She gently held it in her own, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand in a motherly way. She felt Reid shaking in her arms, it hurt her to know that he was scared and in pain.

"I'm sorry," JJ apologised. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I just want to have my life back and I'll never have it back to normal. I don't have a job, I don't have a home anymore. All I have are memories I want to rip out and destroy. All I have is a gravestone with my name on it. Why did I wake up? None of this would have happened. I wouldn't be feeling this way. None of you would have been hurt," Reid said before leaning further into JJ.

"Oh, Spence," JJ said, her voice motherly and gentle. "You do have a home, your family will always will be there. Our homes are your homes. You will always have a job. The BAU is part of you and once you are better, you can work to come back. As soon as we get home, we are going to remove that tombstone. Reid, I know that you have painful memories and you have a lot of pain inside but I promise that everything will be better soon. You need a goal to work towards. What goals do you want to achieve?"

"I want my legs to work again," Reid said gently. "I know I would have to go to physical therapy. The doctor told me I would need to. JJ, how can I work towards a goal with everything that is happening? What am I going to do if the baby is mine? I never consented to having the child. She wouldn't be able to take care of the child so I would have to take custody."

"No, Reid. There are other options. You never asked to father her child," JJ advised. "You may not even be the father of the baby. If you are, there are other options. There is adoption."

"I don't know what to do," Reid moaned gently as he placed his head in his hands. "If I am the father, I can't just look away and pretend that none of this had ever happened. I couldn't face walking around knowing that there is part of me out there and anything could be happening to them. I know what evil is out there."

"Reid, you will make yourself sick thinking about all of this," Emily said as she stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder. She had placed her arm back in the sling to help her shoulder.

"Emily, I can't just walk away but I have no idea how I would cope raising a child knowing who the mother is. Every time I would look at the child, I would remember what she did to me. I would remember everything. I can't just turn away though if it is mine. JJ, the baby is innocent in all of this. Callie is an evil, sadistic women that I never want to see again but the baby inside of her is innocent. I'm not going to turn my back on the baby if it is mine because the baby didn't choose to get born this way, it didn't choose to get brought into the world this way. It's innocent. I couldn't place the child up for adoption knowing what could happen to them when I could raise the child and know they were safe. I just don't know what to do. My father left when I was young. Emily, if I put the child up for adoption, they could find me when they were old enough and confront me. God! I don't know what to do!"

"Reid, the test has been done. We will have the results in a week. Until then, you have to be calm about this. Stressing about this will make you sick. Reid, whatever happens we will look after you and help you with what you need. We are here for you no matter what," Emily said before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "I'm so sorry that this is happening to you."

"Where is Callie Jones?" Reid said fearfully, his grip on JJ's hands getting tighter.

"She's been transferred to the local jail, she's denied bail. She won't come near you again, I promise," Emily said strongly.

"Emily isn't allowed near her," JJ smiled.

"Why?" Reid asked confused.

"I lost it when Hotch told me what she did to you. I tried to attack her but Hotch pulled me back. I'm not allowed near her which is probably for the best, I would probably knock her ass out," Emily sighed before sitting on the bed. She pulled out a small pack of cards from her pocket with her free hand and smiled at Reid. She just wanted to get his mind off everything that was happening.

"Well, Dr Reid. Let's see if I can still beat you at poker," Emily smiled. She felt a small warmth in her heart as she watched a small smile appear on Reid's face. He took the cards and took them from the packet.

"Bring it, Miss Prentiss."

**An hour later**

Gideon walked to Reid's room, he opened the door to find Reid with Emily and JJ. Reid looked up from the small tablet he was holding in his hands. "Hey Gideon."

"Hello Spencer, what are you doing?" Gideon asked as he walked over to the bed. Reid moved the tablet and showed Gideon a picture of Henry.

"Henry is my godson. I'm looking at pictures of him from the last two years. He has grown up so much," Reid smiled sadly as he looked at the picture. "I always promised that I would be there for him and I wasn't. I missed too much."

"Reid, he will be so happy to see you again. He already knows you are alive, he can't wait to see you. You haven't missed too much. You can spend all the time you want with him when we are back home," JJ smiled. She looked at Emily and they both shared a small look. "Reid, we are going to get you something to eat. We will be back soon. Gideon will look after you while we are gone."

"Okay," Reid nodded as he watched Emily and JJ leave the room. "Try and get me coffee!"

Gideon couldn't help the small chuckle that came through him. He sat next to Reid and stared at him for a moment. Reid had not changed much from when he had last seen him before he had left.

"How are you doing?" Gideon asked gently.

"Truthfully, I'm struggling. I don't want to think about what has happened or what the results of the DNA test could be. Emily is really good at taking my mind off things. That's what I need now. If I think about things too much, it hurts too much. I don't want anymore pain. I can't take much more."

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I've missed you since I left. I grieved your death until I found out you weren't actually dead. Reid, everything will be fine. I promise it will be. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. Only talk when you are ready," Gideon said calmly. Gideon watched as Reid's hand crept into his hair and felt along his head. "Reid, what are doing?"

"None of this would have happened if I had been more careful that night, I wouldn't have this metal plate in my head. I wouldn't have caused so much pain for everyone," Reid whispered as he felt pressed against his own head.

"Reid, you didn't cause this pain. You had no control over what happened. Fate is cruel to us but you have to fight through that cruelty to find good. Reid, everything will be okay. You won't feel like this forever."

"Gideon, I'm scared," Reid admitted.

"I know you're scared but that will go away. I promise it will. You have an entire team ready to protect you. Everything will get better," Gideon said gently. "Just remember that you are not alone."

**One week later - Quantico**

Hotch waited in his office nervously as he thought about what the phone call he was expecting could do to Reid's life. All three of his agents were transferred and flown back to Quantico on his order. JJ had looked after Reid at her home. Jasper and Morgan were still in hospital. Morgan couldn't wait to get out of there. Hotch frowned slightly as he remember what the doctor had told him about Jasper. He would have to go through physical therapy to get his broken legs back to full strength. Luckily for Jasper, he was going to have Reid with him during the sessions. The doctor has agreed to schedule them both to have physical therapy together. Hotch got ripped from his thought when his phone began to ring. His door opened and Rossi walked in as he picked up the phone. He motioned for Rossi to take a seat.

Hotch listened as the doctor told him the results of the test. He thanked the doctor for calling him before putting down the phone.

"What did he say?" Rossi asked nervously.

"They have the result of the test. Reid is the biological father to the baby. The baby is his."

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you again for all the reviews, you are wonderful and super amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid looked down at Henry and smiled as he watched the six year old eat chocolate ice cream, he looked back to his own ice cream and took a large scoop on his spoon. He relished the cold feeling on his tongue. He took the spoon out of his mouth and smiled at it. JJ had given all different types of food to him, she wanted him to gain some weight. He agreed with her. Two years of being fed through a tube had caused him to be thin and small. He knew that if he wanted to recover quickly, he would need his strength. He looked back down to Henry and thought about everything he had missed. The last time he had seen his godson, his godson had been four years old. Now Henry was six, he was going to be seven in November.

"Henry, I'm sorry," Reid said gently as he placed his spoon back into his bowl. Henry looked up at him with a confused look.

"What's wrong, Uncle Spence?" Henry asked as he noticed the sad look in his godfather's eyes. Henry placed his bowl on the table before shuffling over to his Uncle Spence. Reid put his arm around Henry and smiled as Henry leaned against his chest.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around for the last two years. Did mummy tell you where I was?" Reid asked.

"Mummy told me that you got hurt and you had to sleep for a very long time. She told me a bad man took you away and made everyone think you were dead. I missed you, Uncle Spence.

"I didn't mean to be asleep for so long. Henry, I missed you so much, more than you know. I didn't mean to make everyone sad. I won't ever sleep that long again, I promise. I promise that I will make up for all the time I missed with you," Reid gently said to Henry. Henry leaned up and wrapped his arms around the back of Reid's neck. He hugged his godfather.

"Love you, Uncle Spence," Henry smiled as he hugged Reid.

Reid wrapped his arms around Henry and pulled him into a strong hug. "I love you too, Henry. I won't ever leave you again."

Henry came away from the hug but stayed at his Uncle's side. Reid placed his arm around him and held him close.

They remained that way for half an hour before JJ walked into the room. She smiled as she watched both of them lean their heads to the side at the same time as they watched the cartoon on the television. JJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she didn't want to tell Reid the news that Hotch had just told her but she knew she had to. Will walked up behind her and gently stroked his hand up in circles on her back.

"Will, I need you to take Henry for a little while. Take him to the park. I have to tell Spence some news and I don't know how he is going to react," JJ said to Will.

"I'll take him to the park," Will nodded. "I'm just a call away if you need help though. Is he the father?"

"He is," JJ answered. "Will, this is too much for him."

"Sweetheart, he is stronger than he looks. We both know that from experience. I'll take Henry and go to the park. Call me when you want us back," Will said before kissing her head and walking forward.

"Hey Henry. Mummy and Uncle Spence need to talk for a little while so we are going to go to the park. We can run off some of that ice scream," Will smiled. Henry looked sad for a moment at the thought of leaving his godfather.

"Henry, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you get back. I'll see you later," Reid smiled at his godson.

"Do you promise not to go away again?" Henry said.

"I promise," Reid smiled. Henry held out his little finger.

"Pinky promise," Henry said.

Reid smiled and used his little finger, he hooked it around Henry's and pinky promised. Henry jumped down from the sofa and walked over to his father. Will placed a small jacket on his son before grabbing a nearby football. Reid waved to Henry and Will as they walked out of the front door. JJ walked over to Reid and sat down next to him.

"He loves having his Uncle Spencer back," JJ smiled gently. "Spence, I have something I need to tell you."

"What do you need to tell me?" Reid questioned.

"Spence, the hospital called with the results of the test," JJ said carefully. Reid stilled as he heard JJ. He looked over to her nervously. "Reid, you are the biological father. She is pregnant with your child."

JJ watched as Reid absorbed her words, she watched him close his eyes. His breathing picked up and he struggled to stay calm. His hand flew to his mouth as he shot forward, his face pale and white. JJ grabbed a nearby plastic bin and placed it beneath him. Reid vomited into the bin violently. JJ wrapped her arm around him and held the bin. Reid dry heaved for a few moments before settling. JJ removed the bin when she thought Reid had finished. Reid leaned back and felt tears run down his cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked at JJ.

"Oh god!" Reid cried. "This cannot be happening. I always wanted a child but not like this. Never like this. How can I raise a child? I can't raise a child on my own. I'm not strong enough. What am I supposed to do? How can I face raising the child everyday knowing who its mother is? I didn't choose this. Callie used me, she hurt me, she forced me to do things I didn't want to do."

JJ pulled Reid close to her and held him gently. She went to stroke his hair but remembered he didn't like that. She held him as he cried on her shoulder.

"Spence, it's okay. I'm sorry she did that to you. You don't have to take custody, you can place the baby up for adoption."

"No, I can't do that," Reid said as he shook his head. "I can't do that. The baby is mine. I can't look away from this. It's not the baby's fault. JJ, I don't think I'm strong enough to raise a child though. I'll always know that Callie is the mother. JJ, what am I supposed to do? The baby is innocent in all of this. JJ, part of me wants to raise the child because the baby still has half my DNA. The other part of me is afraid that I'm not strong enough to raise the child. What if Callie gets released from jail in the future? I've seen it happen. I've seen people get released early. Whatever sentence she gets, she could get released. She could come back and try take the child away. JJ, look at me. I'm not strong enough."

"Spencer Walter Reid," JJ said strongly. "You are so strong, you have no idea. Spencer, you are strong because you have survived so much. You got shot in the head and the stomach and you survived. You beat addiction and you have beaten so many more things in your life. Callie Jones violated you in the most awful way and used you to get pregnant. Reid, I can't tell you what to do. This is your choice. You would make a wonderful father. I know this was not how you pictured having a child. Reid, if you choose to raise this child, I want you to remember something.

"What?"

"I want you to remember that you have an entire family around you. We would do anything for you. We will protect you, we will always help you and we would help you raise him or her. You would never be alone."

"Him or her," Reid said. "I've never thought about it that way. It could be a boy or a girl. I could have a daughter or a son. I need to think about this."

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for this chapter being late, I had to go to work. Sorry for the lateness!  
**

**Thank you again for all the reviews, you are wonderful and super awesome. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A few days later**

Reid watched as Henry played in the park with JJ and Will. He decided to stay back so they could spend some time together, he sat back in the wheelchair and closed his eyes for a few moments to try clear his mind. He opened them and imagined himself in the park. He pictured pushing his future son or daughter on the swing. He imagined seeing his child smile and laugh. He came back to reality when he saw JJ walking over to him. He sat up and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, how are you doing?" JJ asked as she sat on the bench next to Reid. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

"I was just thinking," Reid smiled gently.

"Spence, talk to me," JJ urged him as she put a small hand on his arm.

"I was just imagining what it would be like," Reid sighed as he looked back to the play area. "I imagined what it could be like to bring my daughter or son to the park. JJ, how does it feel? How does it feel when you become a parent?"

JJ took his hand and held it. "Spence, it feels amazing being a parent. Every time Henry laughs or giggles, it makes me realise how lucky I am to have him. I would do anything in the world to protect him. Spence, I know this wasn't the way you imagined becoming a father but when the baby is born, you will know what I'm talking about. The moment I saw Henry, the moment I held him in my arms, I loved him."

"JJ, I've decided what I'm going to do," Reid said gently.

"What have you decided?"

"I'm going to keep the child, I'm not putting the baby up for adoption when he or she is born. I can't abandon the baby. I hate the mother for what she did to me but I don't hate the baby. The baby is innocent. I know I can raise the baby and give them a good life. I have physical therapy tomorrow. The doctor told me I could have my legs back to normal in a few months if I pushed myself. The weakness in my legs isn't too severe because Dante exercised them. JJ, I know this will be a tough time but I want to look after the baby. I'm the father. I want to be a good father."

"Spence, you'll be a wonderful father. We will help you through this. We will get you better and we will help you look after the baby if you need it," JJ smiled. "How did you come to this decision?"

"I had a dream last night," Reid explained. "I had a dream about what could happen if I put the baby up for adoption. Not every child gets adopted, some spend their entire lives in the foster care system. I dreamt about what could happen to them. They could be hurt or end up hurting someone because they didn't get support. I also dreamed about what they could become if I raised him or her. They could be a doctor, an artist, a genius like me. I can give my child a good life. I can give my child the childhood I always wanted growing up. I have a long road ahead of me but I'm determined to get better. I lost two years of my life to a coma. I want to take hold of my life now and live it to the fullest."

"Just remember that we will be here the entire time. Anything you need, we will be there for you," JJ smiled gently.

**Six months later**

Reid struggled to control his breathing as he sat in the hospital waiting room. This was it. He was a father now. Months of physical therapy had allowed him to walk again although he had to wear supports on his legs. In a few weeks, he could remove them and walk unassisted. He was back at the BAU as a profiler after Strauss had pulled some strings. He wasn't allowed to go into the field though till he was more able. He was just happy working again. Jasper had recovered from his torture and Reid had been there for when he had struggled with some of the memories. Gideon had moved back to Quantico but remained retired. Morgan had recovered and constantly visited him in the evening even though saw each other every day at work. Rossi and Emily had helped find him an apartment, Rossi had even paid a year of rent. Reid had vowed to pay him back but Rossi told him not to worry about it. Garcia had ensured that he gained weight. There wasn't a day that went by that Reid didn't find a box of brownies on his desk. JJ had him around for dinner two times a week and Henry adored having his godfather back. Hotch had supported him at work and kept a close eye on him. His entire team had been there for him over the last six months.

Reid hadn't called the team to tell them he was travelling to the hospital where Callie had given birth three days ago. The hospital was only a few hours from where he lived. They were all busy and this was something he had to do alone. Callie had held the baby according to the nurse and said goodbye. He was here to take his child home. He just wanted to take his daughter home. He had brought everything he would need to take the baby back home with him. Callie had received a life sentence for what she had done. He looked up to see a nurse walk into the room holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Spencer Reid?" the nurse asked.

"That's me," he said before getting to his feet. The nurse walked over and handed him the baby. He looked down at the baby and smiled as he saw two brown eyes look at him. His brown eyes. This was his daughter and he understood what JJ had told him six months before. He loved his daughter already, she fitted into his arms perfectly. She was beautiful.

"She is a beautiful healthy baby girl. You need to register her birth and then you can take her home," the nurse smiled. "The mother gave her a name but you can change it if you wish."

"What name?" Reid asked. He already had a name for his daughter picked out.

"She called her Elena," the nurse said.

"Her name isn't Elena," Reid shook his head to the nurse.

"What is her name then?" the nurse questioned with a small smile.

"Her name is Beatrix Diana Reid," Reid smiled as he held his daughter. "Beatrix means she who brings happiness."

"That's a beautiful name," the nurse smiled gently. "Would you like me to help you put her in the carrier? We can then go and register her birth."

Reid nodded. The nurse helped him place Beatrix in the carrier, he watched as his daughter fell asleep in the carrier. He placed a small hat on her head and small mittens over her hands before placing a small blanket over her. He tucked it in at the sides. It was cold outside and he didn't want her to get cold. He placed the bag he had brought over his shoulder and picked up the carrier.

He followed the nurse and registered his daughter's birth. Once they finished, he looked to the nurse.

"Is the mother still here? I know you know about the situation between us," Reid asked.

"The birth was difficult for the mother, she is still here."

"I want to see her," Reid said as he looked down to Beatrix. "Could you take me to the room and look after Beatrix while I go in?"

"Of course," the nurse nodded. She led Reid to a room and waited at the door. Reid took a deep breath. He had to do this. He had to face Callie and tell her what he needed to say. He handed the carrier to the nurse and walked into the room. He closed the door but didn't move away from it. He watched as Callie looked away from the window to see him. He stiffened slightly as a creepy smile appeared on her face. There was a guard outside the door and Callie had been handcuffed to the one of the rails.

"Spencer! I knew you would come and see me," Callie gasped happily. "Have you seen her? Our daughter is beautiful. Our little Elena."

"Her name isn't Elena," Reid said in a stoic voice. "Her name is Beatrix Diana Reid. I thought you should know her name considering you will never see her again."

"What are you talking about, Spencer? You are going to bring her to see me. I know you will bring her to see me," Callie said quickly. "You can't keep her from me."

"Callie, I never consented to have her but she is my daughter and I will care for her. I am going to make sure that she grows up good and that she never knows about you. You are sick women for what you did to me. I just came here to tell you that this will be the last time you ever see me and you will never see her again."

"I will see her again," Callie yelled at him. "They can't keep me in prison forever. It may take years but I will get out and I will see my daughter. You can't keep her from me."

"I can and will," Reid said back angrily. "She is going to grow up in a loving family, my team is her family. Goodbye, Callie. You won't see me again."

Reid quickly opened the door and ignored Callie screaming at him. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He felt better after confronting Callie. He was going to raise his daughter to be amazing. The nurse passed him back the carrier and gave him a small smile.

"How are you getting back?" the nurse asked as they walked entered the elevator. He felt happy with the nurse leading him out of the hospital.

"I'm driving back. I have everything set up at the home for her."

They walked for a minute before they came to the exit of the hospital. The nurse waved goodbye to him. He carefully walked back to the car with Beatrix, he unlocked the car and began to strap the carrier into the backseat. He smiled as he took in his daughter, she was wonderful.

"I promise to raise you in a world of goodness. I hope I'm a good father," Reid whispered to her before stroking her cheek gently with one of his fingers. He triple checked all the straps to make sure that the carrier was not going to move. He had researched carriers and this one had the best safety rating out of them all. He closed the door gently, he didn't want Beatrix to wake up. Carefully sitting in the driver's seat of the car, he adjusted the supports around his legs. He stared at the wheel. This was it.

He was a father now. He had a daughter who would always need him. He turned the ignition on and took a deep breath. He was ready to do this.

**A few hours later**

Reid carefully unclipped the carrier from the car, he took the carrier out and held it as he closed and locked the car door. He had stopped two times on his journey home to attend to Beatrix. He couldn't wait to get into his home and get settled. He walked to his apartment but became alarmed when he heard voices coming from inside. He leaned closer to the door and instantly recognised the voices as his team. He opened his front door to see them all worried and panicked.

"What are you all doing in my apartment?" Reid questioned, he kept the carrier out view using the wall.

"Oh, thank god!" Garcia said happily. "Where have you been?! Your cellphone is off and we haven't been able to find you. Reid, we were all so worried about you!"

"I came here and you didn't answer," Morgan said. "You have no idea how worried we have about you. We thought something had happened to you."

Reid went to answer them but a small cry pierced the air. The entire team realised where he had been at that moment. He brought the carrier into view and walked into the apartment. He placed it down and unbuckled Beatrix from it. He brought her into her arms and faced the team.

"Callie Jones gave birth three days ago. They called me and I arranged to go and pick the baby up. I registered her birth," Reid explained.

"Her?" JJ smiled as she looked at Reid.

"I have a daughter. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Beatrix Diana Reid," Reid said as he walked over to the team. Garcia gasped as she looked at Beatrix's eyes.

"Reid, she has your eyes. She is beautiful," Garcia smiled. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Reid smiled before handing Beatrix to Garcia. Garcia smiled at the baby and Reid couldn't help but notice that Beatrix calmed in Garcia's arms.

"I spoke with Callie," Reid said, his voice shaking slightly.

"What?" Emily said in surprise. "Reid, why would you see that woman?"

"I had to see her. I spoke to her and told her that she would never see the baby again. I want Beatrix to grow up in a good and loving home. I made sure Callie knew that she wouldn't see her again. She threatened to come and find us in a few years but I know she won't get out. I'm sorry that I made you all worry. I didn't mean to cause you all to panic. JJ, I know what you mean now. The moment I held her, I loved her. I just hope I can be a good father to her."

"Pretty boy, you will be an amazing father," Morgan assured him.

"I can't wait to spoil her with gifts!" Garcia giggled happily.

"Garcia, please don't spoil her too much," Reid said as he stared at his daughter, a happy smile on his face.

"Spence, let Garcia spoil her. Trust me, you won't win that battle with Garcia," JJ laughed gently.

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so happy that you all like the name Beatrix for the baby. I love it and I'm glad you like it. I found out what my name means and found myself surprised. **

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you are amazing and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**Three weeks later**

Emily made her way into Reid's apartment with a small bag of gifts for baby Beatrix. The team had all been busy with cases over the last three weeks, they had barely a chance to visit Reid and the baby. Hotch had given him a month of paternity leave to give Reid time to bond with his daughter and look after her. The team had only returned a few hours ago but Emily was happy to have the weekend off. Emily knocked on Reid's door and waited for an answer. The door opened a few seconds later to show a very tired and messy looking Reid.

"Emily," Reid said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Beatrix," Emily smiled gently as she looked at Reid, the dark circles under his eyes causing her concern.

"Come in," Reid smiled as he stepped aside and opened the door further. Emily walked in and felt like she had walked into another world. An array of baby items were across the floor, she looked into the kitchen to see dirty laundry below the washing machine. A small cry pierced the air causing Reid to yawn and make his way out of the living room. He came back a few seconds later with Beatrix crying in his arms.

"Shhh...it's okay," Reid yawned as he gently held Beatrix in his arms. He gently sat down on the sofa and placed Beatrix on his chest. Emily sat next to him on the sofa and gave him a gentle smile. Beatrix continued to cry no matter what Reid did to try to soothe her. "Beatrix, please just go to sleep. Daddy needs to sleep."

"Reid, how much sleep have you had?" Emily asked.

"Sleep," Reid laughed gently. "I would love to sleep. For the last few days, she has kept me up. I'm caring for her when she is awake and I'm trying to sort out other things when she does sleep. She keeps crying and no matter what I do, she won't settle. I've checked everything. She isn't ill, I even took her to the doctors."

Emily placed the small bag she had brought on the table. "Can I try?"

"Yeah, sure," Reid nodded as he carefully handed Beatrix over to Emily. Once she was in Emily's arms, he handed Emily the pacifier that Beatrix kept spitting out.

Emily looked down at the baby and smiled as Beatrix settled in her arms. She moved Beatrix so she was holding her in one arm and used her free hand to place the pacifier into baby's mouth. Beatrix kept the pacifier in her mouth and began to fall asleep in Emily's arms.

"Shhh..there you go. You've been keeping your daddy awake. Go to sleep," Emily said gently to the baby as she rocked her in her arms. Beatrix fell asleep in Emily's arms almost instantly.

"There you go-" Emily began to say as she turned to Reid. She stopped talking when she noticed Reid had fallen asleep on a pillow on the couch. Holding Beatrix in one arm, she grabbed a nearby blanket with her free hand and pulled it over Reid. She knew that he was exhausted to fall asleep so fast. Walking into the nursery, Emily placed Beatrix into her cot and made sure she was warm enough. Looking at the baby, Emily couldn't see anything that reminded her of Callie Jones, the beautiful baby girl asleep in front of her just reminded her of Reid. Emily admired him for everything he was doing and was going to have to do in the future.

Emily walked back into the living room and began to pick up all the baby items on the floor. She pulled her cellphone from her pocket and placed it on vibrate as she cleaned the apartment. She just wanted to help Reid in any way that she could.

**The next morning**

Reid gently opened his eyes, he looked around the room confused for a moment. He didn't remember falling asleep. He shot up from the couch when he realised that it was morning. Where was Beatrix? Had she been crying and he had been too tired to hear her? He looked to the table and saw a fresh cup of coffee.

"Morning sleepy head," a voice came from behind him. He turned round to see Emily grinning at him.

"When did I fall asleep?" Reid said as he got to his feet, he swayed for a moment before gaining his balance. His mind went on full alert when he didn't see Beatrix. "Where's Beatrix?!"

"Calm down, Reid," Emily said calmly. "She has had a feed, been changed and I dressed her in one of the onesies I brought over. I had it made especially for her. Reid, she is fine."

"Emily, have you been here all night?" Reid asked as he remembered Emily coming over the previous night, the morning sleepiness now fading from his mind.

"Yes," Emily answered before taking a sip of her coffee. "You've slept clear through the night. Beatrix woke up a few times in the night but she settled back down. I had a few hours sleep in the rocking chair in her nursery."

"Emily, you should have woken me up," Reid said. "I wasn't that tired. Thank you for taking care of her while I was asleep. You didn't need to stay all night and do that though."

"Reid, first, you know you were exhausted. I could tell by the circles under your eyes. I loved taking care of her, she fell asleep in my arms after you gave her to me and she has been fine after that. Reid, I'm sorry that the team hasn't been around much the past three weeks. The BAU has been hectic though. The team wants to help you as much as we can. Be ready for a lot of visits this weekend. How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing fine. Beatrix has been a bit fussy last few days but I love taking care of her. I have to get some new shirts though, she spit up on some of them. The other night, she fell asleep on me while we were watching Doctor who. I was catching up on everything I've missed over the last two years. It just feels strange sometimes having her here with me," Reid admitted.

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned.

"I spent two years in a coma, I wasn't aware of anything around me. I couldn't stop Callie from using me like she did. Two years and then I woke up to hell. I woke up to find out my team, my family, thought I was dead. Emily, Beatrix is the only good thing that came out of all the time I lost. Every time I look at her, I don't see her mother, I see myself. For a time, when I first found out Callie was pregnant, I didn't want to think about being a father and I hate myself now for thinking that. I hate Callie for what did to me but I love Beatrix. I can't imagine not having her in my arms," Reid explained. "It's strange because I never pictured my life being like this. I always wanted to become a father and now I am. I worry because my daughter is going to grow up without a mother. I worry about not being enough."

"Reid, she will grow up with an entire family around her. You are a wonderful father to her and that is enough. She has aunties and uncles all around her ready to protect her and guide her through her life. Reid, you have been so brave since we rescued you. You have fought to get your life back and you've won. I know this isn't how you pictured being a father. I've known you for a long time. I know you can give her a good life and raise her strongly," Emily assured him.

"Thank you, Emily," Reid said.

"So, what are you planning for today?" Emily asked as she stepped forward and ruffled his hair.

"I was actually going to take Beatrix out. I think it would do us both good," Reid said. "Please, I would love for you to join us."

"I'd love to," Emily smiled. "You need to take a shower first."

**An hour later**

Emily and Reid both laughed as they walked together through the park. Reid pushed the pram and felt happy as he walked with Emily. She told him about all the cases they had looked at and caught him up with everything that had happened in the office. Reid smiled at Emily and couldn't help but let his mind think about Emily and Beatrix. Emily was wonderful with the baby, she would be a wonderful mother. Reid shook his head away from those types of thoughts. Emily was his friend. She couldn't be anything more than that.

"This is wonderful," Reid smiled as he looked down into the pram. He adjusted the blanket over Beatrix before he continued to walk. "I needed some fresh air. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Reid, who is going to take care of her when you are at work?" Emily asked.

"Hotch's old sister-in-law, Jessica , has offered to look after her when I'm at work and when I'm away on a case with Hotch. Emily, should I still work at BAU?" Reid sighed.

"Reid, you worked so hard to come back."

"I know I did but I don't want to miss her growing up. I want to be there with her when she takes her first steps and I want to see her when she says her first word. I know it will be a while before I can go into the field but I'm afraid she'll grow up and I'll miss it."

"What about if you worked from the office?" Emily suggested. "Reid, I'll be honest with you. We are all going to worry about you being in the field. Be honest with me, Reid. Would you be comfortable going into the field after what happened to you?"

Reid stopped walking, he never took his eyes away from Beatrix. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Honestly, I don't think I'll be ready to go into the field again. I don't want to let everyone down though. What use am I if I can't go into the field? Emily, I have this metal plate in my head and I feel it everyday. I don't want to go after an unsub and get hurt. Beatrix is my biggest priority. I don't want her to lose me and I don't want to lose her."

"Reid, you can still work in the BAU. Just be like Garcia. You are an amazing profiler and you are an amazing father. Talk to Hotch and make a plan with him," Emily said before putting her arm around Reid. "Come on, I know that a certain Aunt Garcia is not far from here. She would love to see her niece. Besides, she has lots of presents for you both."

Reid let out a small laugh. "Let's go. I hope she has brownies."

Emily walked with Reid down the path, her eyes focused on Beatrix. Looking at the baby she couldn't help but want to be more than aunty to her.

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the late chapter, the last ever episode of one of my favourite programmes was on and I couldn't miss it. Sorry again!  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you are amazing and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**One week later**

Reid rushed around the apartment as he got himself ready for his first day back after his paternity leave. Grabbing Beatrix's baby bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he rushed over to the cot and brought Beatrix into his arms. He let out a big smile as he picked up his baby girl and placed her in the baby carrier strapped to his chest that Garcia had given him. It felt nice having her close to him. He loved the onesie she was wearing, it was the one that Emily had given him. The back of the onesie in elegant letters read 'Baby G-Girl.' He kissed the top of her head lovingly. He need to get to work. He couldn't take the car, the engine had died the previous evening. He had panicked for the last few days on who was going to look after Beatrix while he was at work. Jessica had called him earlier to tell him about a family emergency. She had to care for her aunt as well as Jack. He had assured her he would find someone else to look after the baby. He was happy that someone had stepped forward to help him, someone he trusted to care for what was most precious to him. He grabbed his satchel and placed it over his shoulder.

"Come on, Beatrix. Daddy has to go to work but I'll be back. Looks like we are walking," Reid smiled at Beatrix. He couldn't believe that she was a month old already.

**Twenty minutes later**

Reid walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. He smiled as the door opened.

"Hello Spencer, come in," Gideon said as he stepped aside. Reid walked into the house and couldn't help the large smile that came across his face as he looked into the living room. There was a small cot all in pink, set up ready for Beatrix to sleep in. There was a small play mat on the ground surrounded by teddy bears for when Beatrix was awake. Gideon closed the door and looked down at the baby.

"Everything is all ready," Gideon said as he walked into the living room. "I have plenty of supplies."

"Gideon, I trust you to look after her. Thank you again, so much, for doing this. My work hours will be normal for at the least the next two months. Hotch and Strauss have agreed to keep me at the BAU till I feel ready to go on team assignments. They both agreed not to push me into doing anything that I wasn't comfortable with. I can work just as well from the office with Garcia as in the field. I'm going to try and sort out something out soon so you can get back to a peaceful retirement," Reid explained before looking down at Beatrix. "I don't want to leave her but I have to get back to work."

"Spencer, you don't have to look for another option," Gideon said. "I'm happy to look after her while you are at work for as long as you want me to. This isn't the first time I've looked after a baby. Reid, my retirement is better now that you are back. I had drifted for too long, it's nice to settle in one place and its wonderful being part of a family again. Reid, you have always been like a son to me. In my eyes, you are my son and as long as you don't mind, I see Beatrix as my granddaughter."

"I don't mind that at all," Reid told Gideon. "You helped guide me through a tough time in my life and you helped me achieve my potential at the FBI. You helped me and confronted me when I got addicted to diludid. You saved me life. I've always seen you as the best father figure that I had growing up. My father is still trying to get used to the idea of having a granddaughter whose mother is a killer. I'm giving him the space he needs now."

Reid carefully took Beatrix out of the baby carrier and handed her over to Gideon. His old mentor took Beatrix into his arms and smiled at her. He slipped the baby carrier off and the baby bag off his shoulder and placed it next to Gideon. "There are plenty of diapers and formula in the bag along with other outfits. Her spit up cloth is in there. The schedule I am trying to get her into is also in there. Call me if anything happens or if you need anything."

"Spencer, calm down. She'll be fine. Go to work. I will call you if anything happens. My cellphone will be on the entire time. Beatrix will be fine, we'll see you later tonight."

Reid looked down at Beatrix and saw her eyes were open. He stepped forward, leaned down and kiss her forehead. "I'll see you later, Beatrix. Daddy will be back later. Be a good girl for your Grandpa Gideon."

Gideon chuckled gently before looking down to Beatrix. "She has your eyes."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Reid smiled. "I'll see you later. Take good care of her."

"I will," Gideon nodded. Reid took a deep breath and took one last look at Beatrix before walking out of the door.

"I'll see you later. Bye," he said reluctantly before closing the door.

Gideon looked down at Beatrix and let out a small sigh. "Your daddy loves you, you know that."

A small knock came at the door. Gideon shifted Beatrix to one arm and used his free hand to open the front door. He opened it to reveal Reid holding a dummy for him to take.

"Sorry, I still have her dummy. She won't sleep without it. I don't want her to get upset."

Gideon took the dummy.

"Spencer, go to work. You're going to get there late," Gideon said. Reid nodded and made his way down the path and to work.

**Midday**

Reid tapped his pen against the file that was on his desk. He smiled gently at the picture of Beatrix he had on his desk, she had been asleep when he had taken it.

"It gets easier you know," JJ's voice came from behind him. He turned around to face her.

"Really?" Reid asked.

"It's hard being away from Henry when I'm at work even now but it was a lot harder to be away from him when I first came back from maternity leave. You learn to trust those caring for your child when you are away. Being a father suits you," JJ smiled.

"I trust Gideon completely to look after her. I just feel guilty for not being the one taking care of her. I'm her father, I should be looking after her. I feel like I'm betraying her."

"Spencer, you shouldn't feel like that. You are a single parent and you're going to have to juggle work and taking care of Beatrix. Your daughter knows you will you be there for her everyday. I know it is hard being away from her but things will get better."

"I hope so. All I want to do is go back to Gideon's and hold her," Reid smiled gently.

**Evening**

Reid quickly made his way up the path to Gideon's house. He was late because of a sheriff that had asked for help with a profile and had argued with him over the phone. It was getting dark and he worried about walking home with Beatrix in the dark. Gideon opened the door and welcomed Reid into the house.

"I am so sorry for being late," Reid apologised profusely. "Has she been okay?"

"She's been fine. I had a little trouble settling her down earlier but after walking around with her in my arms for half an hour, she settled. I think she was fussy because she sensed your absence," Gideon explained. "She's in her cot at the moment."

Reid walked into the living room and smiled happily when he saw Beatrix was awake. She cooed as he brought her into his arms.

"Hi," Reid said excited. "I'm back. I missed you so much. You been a good girl for Gideon?"

Gideon watched as Reid talked happily with Beatrix. All those fears that Reid had struggled with in previous months of not being a good enough father seemed like they had never happened. Reid turned to face him.

"Thank you for watching her," he thanked before kissing Beatrix's head. "I missed her all day. Gideon, would you be able to give me a ride home? I didn't plan on getting back this late and I don't want to walk back home in the dark especially with Beatrix being with me."

"I'll give you a ride home. Don't be afraid to ask," Gideon said. "First thing first. We need to get you some dinner."

Reid nodded knowing better than to argue with Gideon.

**Two weeks later**

Reid felt his heart ache as he looked in front of him. He was holding the pram handle and pushing it back and forth to keep Beatrix calm. It had been a very long drive but it was one he had needed to do. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Hi mom, it's me, Spencer. I've meant to come here for a very long time but I've never felt ready until now. I miss you every single day, I want you to know that," he said tearfully as he spoke to his mother's grave. "I'm still alive. I'm so sorry I left you alone all that time. I didn't mean to. A horrible person took me away. I was asleep for a very long time. I miss you so much and I wish you were still here. I just want you to know that I love you and always will. I know you did your best when I was a child to raise me. Even through the illness, you made sure I knew that you loved me. A lot of things have happened since I woke up from my coma. I came here today because I wanted to say sorry for leaving you and I wanted you to meet someone."

Reid wiped tears from his cheeks before he leaned down and picked Beatrix up from the pram.

"Mom, this is Beatrix. She's my daughter. Your granddaughter," Reid said as her rocked the baby in his arms. "I just wanted you to meet her. I wish you were still here to meet and hold her. You would love her. I just want you to know that I'm not alone. I have my team around me who are making sure I'm okay everyday and I am going to be a great father to Beatrix. I love you, mom. Miss you too."

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you are amazing and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Reid yawned gently as he put away the groceries he had just brought. He had run low on everything and the trip to the grocery store was necessary. The trip had been a strange one. Three women had spoken to him and flirted with him, each time they had told him how beautiful his daughter was. Reid shook off thoughts of the grocery store and continued to pack away the food he had brought. A small knock came at the door causing him to stop. He made his way out of the kitchen and rushed to the door. He looked through the peephole to see a woman he didn't recognise. He slipped the chain on the door before opening it. The women looked in her fifties.

"Hello, are you Spencer Reid?" the women asked nervously.

"I am. Can I help you?" Reid asked as he automatically profiled the women. There was something familiar about her but his mind couldn't place what was familiar about her.

"My name is Victoria Hayes, it's my current married name. Please, I just want you to hear me out. I got married when I was younger and my married name was Jones. I'm Callie Jones mother. I know you are the father of my granddaughter. My daughter did something horrific to you, I know that, but I want to know my granddaughter."

Reid tensed up as he looked at the woman. The memories of his time with Callie tried to come forward but he managed to suppress them. He felt anger at Victoria for coming to his home. Reid unclipped the lock and stepped out the apartment. He wasn't letting Victoria anywhere near Beatrix.

"I highly suggest you leave," Reid said as calmly as he could. "You are not seeing her and you have no right to come here after what your daughter did to me."

"Please, I left the family when they were teenagers. My ex-husband was abusive to them and me. I've lost two of my children and I didn't want to lose another so I've visited my daughter. I know she killed her brother but she is unstable, she always has been. I have a good life now. My husband is wealthy and I have a wonderful son. I know what they did to you and I am so sorry. Please, I just want to know my granddaughter. Her name is Elena, that's what Callie told me."

"Her name is Beatrix!" Reid snapped angrily. "I love my daughter and I will do everything in this world to protect her. That includes keeping her away from anyone part of your family. Your daughter is never going to see Beatrix and neither are you. Beatrix has a loving family around her already, each and every one of them would give anything and everything for her."

"She is still my granddaughter," Victoria argued back. "I want to see her!"

"You are not seeing her. Get away from my apartment and never come back here. Callie is Beatrix's mother but I won't have her family involved in my daughter's life. I won't have that evil in her life."

"This isn't over," Victoria said angrily. "I'll sue you for custody of her. I have a right to see her and I can give her everything she could ever need or want. You can't."

"You will lose if you try to gain custody. I won't let you take her away from me."

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers soon," Victoria said angrily before turning around and storming down the hallway. Reid quickly walked back into his apartment, he closed the door and locked it tightly. He rested his forehead against the door and tried to calm down his breathing. Everything had gone so well over the last few weeks. Everything had been perfect for the last few weeks. One woman was trying to take away the most precious thing he had. A small cry pierced the air causing him to rush into the nursery. He gently brought Beatrix into his arms, he smiled when she settled in his arms. He looked to her face and watched as she smiled at him. Reid felt warmth through his heart as he realised this was the first time she had given him a smile that wasn't due to gas.

"I'm not letting her take you from me. I love you and I will protect you," he spoke gently to her. She began to scrunch her face up and Reid knew she was going to start crying again. "Shhh...it's okay."

Reid sat down in the rocking chair, he moved Beatrix to one arm and grabbed a small blanket from the side. He carefully placed it around before holding her in his arms again. He leaned back in the rocking chair and began to rock back and forth. Beatrix calmed but didn't go to sleep, her eyes remained focused on him. He cradled her to one arm and brought his hand up to touch her little hands. Her little fingers curled around one of his fingers and gripped it tightly.

"Don't worry, daddy isn't going anywhere. I'll always be here for you."

Reid looked around the apartment after a few minutes and found himself feeling vulnerable. He held Beatrix closer to him. He decided he needed to be around someone from the team.

**Morgan**

"Morgan, I swear to god that if you eat another cookie I will spank you with this spatula," Garcia laughed playfully as she took another batch of freshly baked cookies from Morgan's oven. A knock came at the door causing Morgan to put down his cookie.

"I'll get it," he smiled. He walked to his front door and opened it to show Reid and baby Beatrix in her pram. "Hey Reid, come in."

Reid pushed the pram into the house.

"Garcia is in the kitchen, let's go in there," Morgan said. Reid nodded and pushed the pram into the kitchen.

"Reid! How are you doing?" Garcia said happily as she took off her oven mitts. She walked over to the pram and smiled when she saw Beatrix was wide awake. "Can I hold her?"

"Garcia, you don't have to keep asking me," Reid chuckled gently. "You can hold her when you want."

Garcia smiled at Reid before leaning down and picking up Beatrix. "Hello baby genius, how are you today? Have you been a good girl for your daddy? Aunty Garcia has lots of presents for you at her apartment."

"Garcia, can you look after her for a minute? I need to talk to Morgan," Reid asked.

"Of course. Come on, beautiful girl," Garcia said to Beatrix before walking out of the kitchen with the baby in her arms.

Morgan knew there was something wrong with Reid, there was a worried and concerned look in his friend's eyes.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Morgan asked.

Reid brushed his hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. "I had a visitor earlier. Callie's mother came to my apartment, she wanted to see Beatrix."

"What?" Morgan said angrily. "How the hell did her mother even know where you lived?

"I don't know," he said in frustration. "Morgan, I have to protect Beatrix. Callie's mother is demanding to see Beatrix. When I told her she couldn't see her, she told me she was going to sue me for custody. She's going to try take Beatrix away from me. She told me that she had a new husband who was wealthy and that she could give Beatrix everything. I'm not letting that bitch take my daughter from me."

"There is no way in hell that a judge is going to give her custody of Beatrix. I promise you will not lose her."

"I can't lose her, I just can't," Reid said in a small voice. "The grandmother, Victoria, knows nothing about Beatrix. She doesn't know that Beatrix instantly calms when she hears the doctor who theme tune. I don't why but she just calms down. She doesn't know that the baby gave me her first proper smile today. I'm her father, I love my daughter and I'm not letting anyone take her away from me."

"You won't lose her. The entire team will keep her safe and keep this Victoria from doing anything. Hotch will make sure of that," Morgan said. "He used to be an attorney and I wouldn't want to face him in court. You need to tell the others."

"I know and I will."

"Fatherhood suits you," Morgan smiled gently. "I will keep her safe. You named me Beatrix's godfather for a reason."

**Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you are so brilliant and I love you all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**A few days later**

_"After reviewing everything, I have my decision about who will have custody of Beatrix Diana Reid. I award custody of the child to Victoria Hayes. Spencer Reid, you are not allowed visitation rights. This is my final decision," the judge said before hitting his gavel. _

_Reid felt everything inside of him die at that moment. He watched as Beatrix was given to Victoria Hayes. Rushing forward, two sets of hands caught him and held him back. They couldn't take away his daughter. _

_"No!" he shouted. "Please, you can't take her away from me! There is nothing wrong with me, I can take care of her. I'm her father, you can't do this."_

_"She's ours now," Victoria smirked at him before beginning to walk out of the courtroom. Beatrix started to cry in her arms. Reid struggled to get away from the guards holding him back. He managed to break out of the guard's grasp and ran towards the courtroom doors as they closed. He ripped open the door and stopped dead at what he saw. A young woman stood in front of him with blood coating her hands and a knife in one of them. _

_"Hey dad," the young woman smiled before walking forward. _

_"No," Reid cried as he realised the young woman was Beatrix. He screamed as he felt her plunge the knife into his heart._

_"This is what I am. You didn't fight for me and I turned into this," she whispered into his ear before ripping the knife out. Reid struggled to fight the darkness and watched as Callie Jones walked up behind Beatrix and hugged her close. _

_"Well done, your carrying on the family tradition," Callie said happily._

"NO!" Reid shouted as he jolted upright from his desk. He breathed heavily and quick as he struggled to calm down. He jumped out of his chair when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's only me," Hotch said as he put his hands in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Reid looked around and realised there were other agents from other departments staring at him. Hotch noticed this too.

"Don't you all have work you have to be doing," Hotch said, his voice full of authority. The agents immediately looked away and rushed to get on with the work that they had. Hotch turned back to Reid. "Let's go speak in my office."

Reid nodded and let Hotch lead him to his office, he barely registered entering the room and being placed in a chair.

"Reid, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep at my desk and I had a nightmare. I'm sorry," Reid apologised, his voice shaking.

"Reid, don't worry about falling asleep at your desk. What was your nightmare about?" Hotch asked.

"They took her away from me," Reid said as he looked up to look Hotch in his eyes. "The judge awarded Victoria custody and I was never allowed to see Beatrix again. I tried to stop her taking Beatrix but I couldn't. The guards held me back and I screamed for them to not to take her away from me. When I finally got away and ran after them, I opened the door to see Beatrix all grown up. She had blood all over her hands and she stabbed me. She told me she turned into what she is because I didn't fight for her. I can't let them take Beatrix!"

"Calm down," Hotch said as he noticed how distressed Reid was becoming. "You won't lose Beatrix, I promise you won't. The judge won't give Victoria custody, not with her past."

"Hotch, they will use my past against me as well. I know exactly what they would say. Nothing stops them from finding out about my mother's illness when she was alive. The will say that I'm crazy and will put her in danger. I'm not crazy though and I would never put Beatrix in danger."

"Reid, of course you wouldn't."

"I got served the papers yesterday," Reid said. "I barely slept all night. I just sat in Beatrix's nursery while she was asleep. I was afraid I would walk out and she would disappear. Is that strange?"

"No, it isn't," Hotch assured him. "She's your daughter, you love her and want to keep her safe. I'm the same way with Jack. Every time I walk past his room, I look inside to make sure he is safe. Beatrix isn't going anywhere. We will make sure of that."

**Evening**

Garcia looked at the house in front her. She made her way up the steps with Jasper at her side.

"Why didn't you bring Morgan with you?" Jasper asked as he walked by her side.

"Morgan would have never let me do this. The woman inside this house is not taking away Reid's daughter. She is not taking away my beautiful niece. This woman obviously doesn't understand what kind of power I have. I have enough dirt of this bitch to get her to stop going after Reid. Jasper, you are my back up. I promised Reid I would protect Beatrix and that is exactly what I am doing."

"What kind of dirt do you have?" Jasper asked.

"Wait and see," Garcia smiled before she knocked the door. She waited and looked up as the door opened.

"May I help you?" Victoria asked.

"Hello Victoria, my name is Penelope Garcia. I was wondering if we could have a chat. It concerns my friend Spencer Reid."

Victoria walked out of the house and looked Garcia directly in the eyes. "Are you here to try to plead with me? He has my granddaughter, he isn't a good father to her by keeping her away from her family."

"First, don't ever call Spencer a bad father. He is a wonderful father. He holds that little girl when she cries, he makes sure she is happy and cared for," she said angrily. "Your husband may understand your freak children but I doubt he would understand the men you bring into his home while he is away on his business trips. Jack Kline, Brent Harrison, any of them ring a bell to you."

"How the hell.."Victoria gasped before Garcia interrupted her.

"I am one of the best hackers in the world, there is nothing I can't find. I know about your secret accounts full of money you have discreetly siphoned from your husband. Your husband obviously isn't getting the job done considering how many men I found. You seem to like this life, a life where you get taken care of and your husband lets you spend his money. I could make that disappear by having a talk with your husband. Now, Beatrix is with her father, where she belongs. Are you going to stop the custody case?"

Garcia stood her ground as she stared at Victoria. She could see the frustration and anger in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll call my lawyers and tell them to stop. Just don't tell my husband," Victoria said. Garcia pulled a piece of paper from her bag along with a pen and placed it in front of Victoria.

"Sign this. This document, which I can guarantee you will be a legalised document by the morning, forbids you from going after Beatrix. You are not allowed anywhere near her."

"Why do you care so much? She isn't your child," Victoria huffed.

"Reid and Beatrix have a loving family around them, his team. Beatrix is my niece and I care about that little girl because I love her. Sign the form and I will be on my way. Trust me, I'll be keeping a tab on you so I expect those lawyers gone by tomorrow. Do you understand?"

Victoria signed the piece of paper and handed it back to Garcia. "I understand."

"Good. It was lovely speaking with you," Garcia smiled nicely. "Next time, don't underestimate a true family."

Garcia turned away from her and walked down back down the steps with Jasper at her side. Jasper looked at Garcia in a whole new light.

"Garcia, has anyone told you that you are both brilliant and scary good?"

"Thanks, Jasper. Yes, they have. Come on. Let's go tell Reid the good news," she smiled.

**Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so sorry for not updating yesterday but I was shattered after I got back from work and I couldn't make my brain work. Really sorry. Please forgive me. Also translations for what Emily and Rossi say in this are at the bottom.  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you are so amazing and brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

"You did what?" Reid said as he stared at Garcia.

"I paid Victoria a little visit. Reid, I ripped apart her life looking for anything to use against her and I found a quite a few things. The custody case will be gone by tomorrow and she signed a lovely little contract. One that will be legal by the morning, I promise. She can't come after Beatrix again. She has cheated on her husband for years with an array of men as well as siphoning of his money into accounts to keep the men happy. Baby Beatrix isn't going anywhere."

Garcia giggled as Reid shot forward and brought her into a strong hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Garcia wrapped her arms around Reid and hugged him back. "I would never let anyone take away my beautiful niece."

Reid came away from the hug with a huge smile on his face. "Garcia, thank you for protecting her. Anything you need, just ask."

"What I would like to do now is hold her," Garcia said as she looked over to Jasper. He was holding Beatrix and making funny faces at her. Jasper looked up after she had spoken and immediately gave Beatrix to her. Garcia held Beatrix up and kissed her on her nose. Beatrix smiled as Garcia sat her down on her lap and made funny faces at her.

"You are the most beautiful baby girl in the world," she said. Beatrix cooed happily.

Reid closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the stress since Victoria's first visit fell away. He opened his eyes and smiled as he watched Garcia bring Beatrix closer to her and kiss her on the nose again. He would sleep well that night. He wasn't going to lose his daughter. He promised to repay Garcia every single day for what she had done for him.

**The next day**

Reid had just finished packing his satchel to go to Gideon's house for his lunch hour. He was ahead in his work and in a wonderful mood after Garcia had shown him conformation that the case had got dropped. He turned around from his desk to see Gideon standing in front of him with Beatrix in his arms.

"Going somewhere?" Gideon smiled.

"I was about to leave to go to your house," Reid said as he stepped forward and took Beatrix from Gideon's arms. "Hey there, my baby girl."

Beatrix cooed happily as Reid held her. He held her so she was against his chest but facing away from him.

"Why did you come here?" Reid asked.

"Beatrix was getting a bit fussy and I thought I would bring her to see you. I noticed you were in a great mood this morning and its nice to see you this happy."

"It's just nice to know that she isn't going anywhere. When I first found out Callie was pregnant, I feared being a father. I didn't think I was strong enough to get better and I had worries about how I would be when Beatrix was born. The moment I held her and saw her brown eyes, I instantly loved her. She is my daughter and I don't know how I would live without her. She has changed me for the better. She gave me a reason to push forward in my physio and she gives me a reason for being thankful everyday for you and the team. For everyone who helped save me. I don't want to think about the life she could have had if Callie had succeeded in escaping with me." Reid explained.

"She is a wonderful baby," Gideon said. "I have no doubt in the world she will be amazing when she is older."

Reid let out a big smile at Gideon's words. He wanted his daughter to be anything she wanted as long as it gave her a good life. He would support her if she chose to be an artist, a doctor, a writer. He wanted her to live a full and happy life and he wanted to support her every step of the way. Reid turned around when he noticed Rossi walking over.

"Hello Jason," Rossi said politely.

"Hello David," Gideon said back.

Rossi looked to Reid and Beatrix. "May I, Reid?"

Reid stepped forward and handed Beatrix over to Rossi. Beatrix smiled as Rossi held her.

"Ciao bambina Beatrix," Rossi spoke in Italian before looking to Reid. "I am definitely teaching her to speak italian when she grows up."

"Not if I teach her spanish first," Emily said from behind them. She walked over and placed one of her fingers in Beatrix's hand. Beatrix wrapped her small fingers around Emily's hand, she smiled and cooed happily at Emily's arrival.

"Looks like someone is Beatrix's favourite," Rossi chuckled gently. He handed Beatrix over to Emily and watched as Beatrix stared at Emily with big and happy brown eyes.

"Hello there," Emily giggled as she held her. "How are you today? Usted eres el bebé más hermosa del mundo. Su padre es un gran padre para ti. Te podría cargar para siempre.

Beatrix reached out and played with Emily's hair. She couldn't stop cooing happily as Emily held her.

"See, she likes spanish too," Emily smiled.

"What is going on here?" Strauss said as she walked over to them.

"Hello Erin," Jason said. "I just brought Reid's daughter to see him. He is on his lunch hour."

"It's nice to see you again, Jason," Erin said.

"What is her name?" Strauss asked as she walked over to Emily.

"Her name is Beatrix," Reid said as he watched a smile appear on Strauss's face.

"Hello there, Beatrix," Erin smiled.

Reid leaned towards Gideon and spoke quietly. "What is it with women and a baby? They change completely."

"Trust me, women just melt when they see a baby," Gideon chuckled gently.

Reid looked at Emily as she held the baby and loved they way they interacted. Beatrix was always happy when Emily was around and Emily loved spending time with Beatrix. Emily looked up at him and gave him a small smile that made his heart flutter slightly. He decided then what he wanted to do. He had fought and regained his life back, he had a beautiful daughter who was happy and healthy and wasn't going to get taken away from him. He vowed to make his next hope a reality.

**An hour later**

Reid waved goodbye to Gideon and Beatrix as the elevator doors closed. Seeing Beatrix while he was at work had made his day. He walked back down to the bullpen and looked to see Emily slipping two files onto his pile.

"I saw that," he laughed as he walked up behind her.

"Saw what? I wasn't doing anything," she grinned at him.

"Emily, can I ask you something? Feel free to say no. I just need to ask you this," Reid said.

"You can ask me anything."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow evening?"

Emily looked slightly surprised at what Reid had asked her. "Like a date."

"Yes, I know a great restaurant that you would love. I would really like to take you to dinner," Reid said nervously.

"I would love to go to dinner with you," Emily smiled. "Say eight o'clock."

**Please review**

**Rossi translation - Hello Baby Beatrix**

**Emily translation - You are the most beautiful baby in the world. Your dad is a great father to you. I could hold you forever.**

**Okay, I have edited this now so the translations are correct. Everyone give a big thanks to Dr. Reidy for the corrections. Thank you.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so sorry for not updating yesterday and for the late update today. I got busy with work yesterday and spent some time with my baby cousins today. Sorry and updates are back to normal now.  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you are so amazing and brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**The next night**

Reid unbuckled Beatrix from her baby seat and brought her into one of his arms. He walked up to JJ's house and knocked on the door. The door opened to show a happy and excited Henry.

"Hey, Uncle Spence," Henry said. Reid smiled as he saw his godson.

"Hey Henry, where is your mom?" Reid asked.

"She's just coming, she had to take dinner out of the oven," Henry smiled. Reid walked into the house and closed the front door with his free hand. Will came down the stairs and stood by Henry.

"Hey Spencer," Will smiled. "How is everything?"

"Everything is going really good now. Thank you again for taking Beatrix tonight. Are you sure you don't mind looking after her all night? I only need you to look after till after my date but JJ was adamant she babysit the entire night."

"We don't might at all," Will smiled before looking to baby Beatrix, he reached his hand out and gave her a small tickle on her stomach. "Hey little one."

Beatrix cooed happily before reaching out and taking one of Will's finger, she held onto it tightly and gave him a small smile. JJ came into the room and smiled at the sight in front of her.

"Hello Spence," she said before she walked to his side. "Hello Beatrix!"

Reid gave Beatrix over to JJ and smiled as JJ kissed Beatrix's forehead. "Hey little one, we have a nice little cot all set up for you."

"JJ, you don't have to take her the entire night," Reid said as he put down Beatrix's baby bag. "Nothing is going to happen tonight with Emily. We are just going to dinner. What do you think is going to happen?"

"Don't be nervous, Spence. She 's excited for this dinner and I can't tell you what will happen tonight. I'm giving you the night off. Take advantage of that," she smiled before glancing at Will. They shared a look that Reid didn't understand but he knew they were both sharing a private message with each other. "Besides, Henry can't wait to spend time with his cousin.

"Can I see little B? Henry asked as he tried to see Beatrix. JJ bent down so Henry could see the baby. Beatrix smile got even bigger as she saw Henry. "Momma, she so so little."

"You once were this small," she laughed gently. "Little B is with us tonight. Uncle Spence has to go out."

"Where you going, Uncle Spence?" Henry asked as he looked up to his godfather.

"I'm going out with aunty Emily," Reid explained. He looked at his watch and realised that if he didn't leave now, he was going to be late picking up Emily for their date. He looked to JJ. "I have to get going or I'll be late picking up Emily. Thank you again for looking after her. Gideon would have done it but his son is visiting him."

JJ stood back up with Beatrix in her arms and smiled at Reid. "She'll be safe with us. We are watching a Disney movie after dinner so Beatrix can join in with that. Go and have a nice night out."

"I will," Reid smiled happily.

**Half an hour later**

Emily looked at herself in the mirror, she checked her hair and felt nervous and excited. She felt nervous due to the date being with Reid. She had to admit to herself she was happy that he had asked her out. There had been many nights in the two years the team had thought Reid was dead that she had thought about him. Those nights had been painful. She never told any of the others about her friendship with Reid and how she had always felt something more. Before he got taken from them, from her, he had always been the one to see when something was wrong. He had noticed her strange behaviour, she remembered him keeping a close eye on her. She also knew that Reid would confide in her with his secrets. He would only tell her. It had taken her a while to understand why he always confided her but she understood now.

He trust her and she trusted him.

She jumped from her thoughts as a knock came at her apartment door. Quickly adjusting her dress, she took a deep breath and opened the door to see Reid standing there. She smiled at the outfit he was wearing. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a blue vest over it. He was wearing black trousers. He looked a true gentlemen. Apart from the bright blue converses. She loved his shoes though. It was part of what made him who he was.

"Wow, Emily. You look beautiful," he grinned as he saw her.

"Thanks Reid," she smiled before grabbing her jacket and clutch purse. "Shall we go?

She closed the door and turned to face Reid.

"I have something for you," he said before producing a small white rose from behind his back. Emily took the flower and placed it to her nose, she took a deep smell of it and looked up to Reid.

"Thank you, its beautiful."

**JJ**

JJ felt wonderful as she sat on her couch, they were watching a movie and Henry loved watching it. He had cuddled in to her side and she had her arm wrapped around him lovingly. Will sat on Henry's other side. JJ looked down and smiled as she watched Beatrix sleep against her chest. She kept her held up using her other hand. She had to admit that she wouldn't mind having another child. She was happily married and she knew Henry would love a little brother or sister. Beatrix let out a small whine before a small cry pierced the air. JJ stayed still and tried to calm her down. She was about to get up when Henry placed Beatrix's dummy into her mouth. She settled immediately and fell back to sleep against JJ's chest.

"She likes her dummy. I saw Uncle Spence do it. He told me that she likes her dummy."

"Well done, Henry," JJ said proudly as she hugged him closer.

**A few hours later**

Emily felt so happy as she walked back to up to her apartment with Reid at her side. She was holding his hand and felt slightly saddened by fact she had to say goodbye to him. She placed her key into her door and opened it before turning back to face him. "I had a wonderful time, Reid. You were right, I loved the food there."

"I had a wonderful time too," he said. "I'm just happy you had a good night."

Emily took a step forward gently placed her hand on Reid's face, she leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips. Reid stepped back suddenly causing her to feel surprised.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked as she noticed Reid's eyes were closed and his breathing fast. "Reid?"

Reid opened his eyes and shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. I should go."

Emily grabbed his hand before he could leave and pulled him back. "Reid, tell me, what's wrong? You don't have to run. Come inside and we can talk."

Reid nodded his head shakily before allowing Emily to guide him into her apartment. Emily sat him down on the couch and took a seat next to him.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to step back, I don't know why I did that. It's just-" Reid began to say before he stopped himself.

"Reid, it's okay. You can tell me," she encouraged. It wasn't healthy for him to keep everything inside.

"When you kissed me, my mind just flashed back to Callie and what she did to me in her bathroom. I don't know why I freaked out. Emily, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise," she smiled sadly. "I shouldn't have kissed you without asking."

"No, your kiss was wonderful, it was gentle and soft. I thought I was over everything," Reid sighed. "Its just hard getting over what she did to me."

"Reid, I'm sorry for what she did to you," Emily said as she went to stroke her hand through his hair. She stopped though. Garcia had told her that he didn't like people stroking his hair anymore. Reid noticed her hand near his hair and realised what she wanted to do.

"Please, do it," he almost whispered. Emily gently placed her hand in his hair and began to run her hand through it. She felt him tense but continued slowly. After a few moments, he leaned into her touch and let out a deep breath. "Thank you."

Emily gently kissed his forehead. "It's okay."

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you are so amazing and brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**One week later**

Reid felt nervous as he sat on the jet. This was the first time in a long time that he was going with the team to a case they'd been invited to. Beatrix was getting looked after by Gideon but he still felt uncomfortable leaving her for so long. He snapped away from his thoughts when he felt a small hand wrap around his hand. He looked to his side and saw Emily giving him a comforting smile.

"You doing okay?" she asked in a quiet voice. "I know this is your first time on an away case in a while but I promise everything will be okay. You won't even be going into the field."

"I'm a little nervous but I'm more worried about leaving Beatrix for so long. I know Gideon will take care of her but I guess I'm just having separation issues. I've told Gideon he can call me anytime and I gave him a huge list of things that help calm her down."

"Reid, she will be fine. It is perfectly normal being nervous about being away from her for so long. I'm here to talk when you need to," she smiled. "We still have to make plans for our third date."

"You sure you still want do go out with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she questioned.

"You know why," he said as he stared into her eyes. He looked up to the rest and watched them all as they kept to themselves, he looked back to Emily. "We've talked about this before. You deserve someone strong and I don't know if I can be that."

"Why do you constantly doubt yourself?" Emily sighed. "Look what you have done since coming back to us. You got better and you are a father to a beautiful baby girl. I know you want to overcome what Callie did to you and you are doing that. We kissed on our second date and you didn't pull away. I know you won't talk about what Callie did to you but you will have to so you can get through this. When you are ready to talk, I'll be there."

"I know, I know," Reid nodded gently. "I'm just not ready yet."

"When you are, just knock on my door," she said gently before giving him a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be back in a minute."

Reid watched as Emily made her way to the lavatory. He noticed Morgan look up and give him a small smile. Reid nodded back to let Morgan know that he was okay. Ever since he had returned, Morgan seemed to know when he was feeling down or when something was wrong. Reid knew that Morgan had this before but it seemed stronger now. He was grateful for Hotch and Strauss being happy with his choice to try to start a relationship with Emily. Reid closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves. The unsub they were going after was a bad one. The unsub kidnapped and blinded people by sewing their eyes shut before releasing them and hunting them down. He had murdered four men and women already and had captured a fifth the previous day

**Two hours later**

Reid followed the rest of the team into the police station, he kept behind the others. The last time he had walked into a police station with the entire team, it had resulted in him losing two years of his life. Hotch introduced the team before they walked over to a board that had already been set up for them. The lead detective on the case was George Harrison.

"I have some bad news," Detective Harrison said. "We just recovered the fifth victim. Her body was found in a ditch not far from where the other victims were dumped."

"That means we have till tonight to find this man before he takes another victim," Hotch said as he stared at the board.

"I can get started on a geographical profile, I can see where his comfort zone is and try narrow where he could be," Reid said as he walked forward and memorised each dump site.

"Reid, you get started on the geographical profile. Emily and Morgan, I want you to go and check the body of the most recent victim. Rossi, JJ and Jasper, I need you to check all the dump sites. Detective Harrison, we need to go and speak with the family of the fifth victim."

Everyone nodded and began to follow Hotch's orders. Reid brought a map out and pinned it to the board as he began to work on the profile. He turned around to see Hotch standing behind him.

"You okay?" Hotch asked.

"I'm fine, why?"

"I want you to stay in the police station. If you need anything, just ask," Hotch ordered. "You don't have your gun qualification yet and I don't want you taking any risks. It's nice to have you back with us."

"I'm not going to take any risks," Reid assured him. "I'll stay in the station."

**Later that night**

Reid yawned as he read through the files, he was looking for any past cases that could be connected with the current unsub. Garcia had called to check on him and had not managed to find anyone that had wanted to hurt the victims. His eyes blurred as exhaustion began to try take hold of him. He jumped slightly when he noticed his cellphone was ringing. Jasper walked into the room as he answered the call but didn't disturb him. Jasper simply made himself a coffee in the corner.

"Hello," Reid said down the phone.

"Hey Spencer," Gideon's voice came down the line. "Beatrix won't stop crying and I wondered if you could speak to her for a minute. I think she just wants to hear your voice."

"Yeah, just put it beside her ear and I'll talk to her."

"I'm doing it now," Gideon said. A small rustle followed and he heard Beatrix crying louder.

"Beatrix, it's daddy," Reid said down the phone in a gentle voice. Beatrix's cries started to settle as he spoke. "Beatrix, it's okay. You need to be good for Grandpa Gideon and go to sleep. Daddy will back soon. Shhh..."

Beatrix cooed down the phone causing him to let out a small laugh. He brought the phone away.

"Jasper, can I borrow your phone? Can you get the doctor who theme on there?" he whispered. Jasper nodded and brought out his phone. He quickly typed it into his video search and pressed play before passing the phone to Reid. Reid held it to his phone and let it play. He listened as he heard Beatrix become more and more quiet. After a minute, he stopped the song.

"It's strange that she goes to sleep right after hearing that," Gideon whispered down the phone. "She's asleep now."

"Okay, call me if you need anything else. Bye," Reid yawned. Gideon said goodbye and he disconnected the call.

"How is it being a dad?" Jasper asked.

"It's great," he said, his voice showing how exhausted he was. Hotch walked into the room and noticed how tired Reid was.

"Reid, go to the hotel and get some sleep," Hotch ordered.

"I'm fine," Reid insisted as he took another case file. Hotch walked over and took it from his hands and pulled out his chair.

"You're exhausted, go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

**Twenty minutes later**

Reid walked into his hotel room, he head already dropped off his stuff earlier. He couldn't wait to go to sleep. He placed his bag by the door and went to walk to his bed. He yelped as a cloth got placed over his nose and an arm wrapped around him. He began to feel sick and dizzy as he inhaled the substance on the cloth. He leaned against the person holding him as his entire body felt numb and weak. He tried to fight but couldn't. His eyes blurred violently before he lost consciousness.

The unsub lowered his body to the floor and smiled at his new target. He had watched the police since the morning. The moment he saw his target, he knew he was the one he wanted. Spencer Reid. It hadn't taken much to find out where he was staying. It was wonderful being right in front of the police and having them not even suspect him. He didn't want kill Spencer, he simply wanted to send a message. He turned Spencer over and used duct tape to tie the hands together. He turned him back over and placed some duct tape over his mouth. He couldn't have his new one waking up and screaming. Bringing out his kit, he opened it to show his toys. He quickly threaded some cotton onto a needle.

A knock came at the door as he was about to begin.

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love the name cliffhanger demon. Which do you prefer? Cliffhanger queen or cliffhanger demon?  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you are so wonderful, perfect and brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

He stared down at the young agent and felt frustration. He looked back down to him and proceeded with his work. The person would go away if no-one answered. He felt delight as placed the first stitch through the man's eyes. Another knock came at the door as he finished the second stitch followed by a man's voice.

"Hey Reid, open up. It's Morgan and Emily."

He ignored the visitors at the door and continued to stitch the eyelid shut. He cut the stitching and smiled at the first part of his work.

"Reid, open the door!" a female voice shouted. He ignored and threaded another needle for the other eye. He turned around as the door got kicked open violently.

**Emily**

Emily rushed into the room with her gun raised to see Morgan throwing a man across the room into a mirror. She rushed toward Reid and fell to his side. She looked up quickly and saw that Morgan had restrained the unsub and was holding him to the floor. She placed her gun at her side quickly and slowly peeled the duct tape from his lips. She felt sick as she saw the blood around his eye, she turned him over gently and quickly unwrapped the tape from his wrists. Laying back to the floor, she tried to wake him up. "Reid, wake up. C'mon wake up."

"What did you do to him?" Morgan growled at the unsub. "Tell me now or I swear I will break your neck."

The unsub moaned in pain as Morgan applied pressure to his neck. "It's a powerful form of chloroform. He won't wake up for a few hours. You bastards ruined everything."

Emily pulled out her phone and dialled 911. She quickly asked for an ambulance before finishing the call and looking back to Reid. She brought his head onto her lap and held him close. She hated to think what could have happened if Morgan and herself had not wanted to check on Reid. She stroked her hand through his hair and was glad that Reid had been unconscious for what the unsub had done to his eye.

**Hospital - Twenty minutes later**

Hotch and JJ walked down the corridor of the hospital, they stopped when they saw Morgan and Emily. Rossi and Jasper had stayed behind to sort out of the unsub.

"Is he okay?" Hotch demanded from them.

"They just took him back now. The unsub said that he used chloroform to knock Reid out. The son of a bitch sewed one of his eyes shut and tied him up. The doctor will be out in a few minutes," Emily said, her voice showed her impatience. Hotch knew that she just wanted to see Reid.

"Why did the bastard target him?" Morgan said angrily. "Is there some giant advertisement saying attack Spencer Reid? He doesn't deserve this. This is his first time on a case with us since he came back and this happened to him. He is going to close up again."

"Morgan, calm down," Hotch ordered. He needed Morgan to stay calm.

"He must have been so scared when the unsub attacked him," Emily said uneasily as she began to pace. "He was nervous about coming out with us. He won't ever want to come out with us again."

"Why does this happen to him?" JJ said as she took a deep breath to try to calm herself.

A male doctor walked into the out to them. "Are you all here for Spencer Reid?"

"I'm his boss and his medical contact," Hotch said as he stepped forward. "Is he okay?"

"We are working on his eye. The stitching got done rather crudely and blood has seeped into his eye. We will clean his eye and the area around it but it will be swollen for the next few days and he will need to wear a bandage over it to avoid infection. He will wake up in a few hours. The chloroform used was a strong one. The bottle you gave us helped us find what kind got used. He will be fine. He just needs some rest and to keep his eye clean and covered for the next week or so."

"Can we see him?" Emily asked.

"Right now, we are treating his eye. Once he is in a room, I'll have a nurse come and collect you."

"Thank you, doctor," Hotch thanked. The doctor gave them a small smile before turning and walking back down the corridor.

**An hour later**

Emily, Hotch, Morgan and JJ walked into Reid's hospital room to see their young genius asleep in bed. There was large white bandage over his injured eye. Emily sat on the edge of his bed and stroked her hand through his hair.

"What if we had not checked on him?" she said quietly. "He could have got killed. We could have lost in all over again. Beatrix could have been left without her father."

"He is okay," Hotch said as he walked forward and put a hand on Reid's shoulder. "From now on, he stays at the office. I'm not having his life put at risk like this again."

"What did Jasper and Rossi manage to get from the unsub? Why did he target Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Our unsub is Harry white, he works in the police department. He was able to see us and he was alone with Reid the entire time. White confessed to the killings and to attacking Reid. According to him, Reid was too much of a perfect target to pass up," Hotch explained. "I called Jason and explained to him what happened. He asked us to call him when Reid is awake."

Emily leaned down and gave him a kiss to his forehead, she held his hand in her own and held it tightly.

**A few hours later**

Reid moaned gently as he came round. He hissed as he felt pain in left eye.

"Reid, wake up. C'mon, you can wake up now," Emily's voice urged him. He opened his eyes but felt pain in his left eye. He opened his eyes to find he could only see out of his left eye. He began to panic when Emily came above him and smiled gently at him, he calmed down when he saw her. His entire body felt groggy as he awoke, he felt weak and slightly nauseous.

"W-What happened?" he said quietly.

"What do you remember?" she asked as she gently rubbed her thumb in circles over his hand.

Reid thought for a moment and remembered small fragments. "I remember walking into my hotel room and then someone grabbed me and placed a cloth over my mouth. Oh god! What happened?"

"Shhh...calm down. Morgan and I came to check on you. We kicked down the door after you didn't answer and found the unsub on top of you with a needle and thread. Morgan grabbed him and threw him across the room. He sewed one of your eyes shut but the doctor said you will be fine. You just need to keep the bandage on for the next week or so. He can't hurt you anymore," she whispered gently. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. We should have been there for you."

"You didn't know," Reid said shakily. "I'm just happy you came when you did."

"Hotch, Morgan and JJ will be back soon, they just went to get something to eat. Reid, how are you feeling?"

"A little freaked out," Reid admitted. "I don't want to think about what could have happened. What if he had killed me? I would have left Beatrix without a father. She doesn't have a mother. I don't want to leave her without a daddy."

Emily leaned down and wrapped her arms around him to calm him down. "You are safe. You haven't left her. It's okay."

Reid wrapped his arms around her and felt comfort from her. He buried his face in her hair and listened to her words. He decided he needed to tell her everything there are then.

"Emily, I need to tell you what she did. I trust you and I need to get everything out."

**Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. All I can say is thank god this isn't an audio fic, if it was, you wouldn't be getting an update. I have completely lost my voice. Silence will fall and it has. *ten points if you get the reference*  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you are so wonderful, perfect and brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

"When I was in that bathroom, I felt weak, vulnerable and disgusted with myself. She placed me in the tub, she wouldn't leave me alone. She tied my hands together and ordered me to keep them out of the water. She got into the tub with me and used a knife to control me. She knew I still had some fight in me. She touched me and washed me and I didn't want her to. Once done in the tub, she brought me out of and-" Reid said before he stopped and shivered violently. Emily held him tighter and gave him a few moments to recover his voice. Reid took a deep breath and continued.

"She forced the pill down my throat," he cried gently. "She tied me up and gagged me so I couldn't even plead with her to stop. Emily, she forced me to be intimate with her. Emily, she kept saying such horrible things. She taunted and made me feel disgusting. I can never forget what she did to me. I feel used. I never wanted to do it. I want to be with you but it is going to take me some time. Just wait and I promise that I can get through what she did. I want to give you more than a kiss in this relationship."

Emily came away from her hug with Reid and stroked her hand carefully through his hair. "I'm sorry that you got subjected to that. If I ever see her again, I will kick her ass. I'm not worried about waiting. You are still rebuilding inside and I understand that. We will take it slow. I'm sorry she did that to you. Do you feel better now that you told me?"

Reid nodded and used his hand to stroke a few stray hairs behind her ear. "I feel better now. I'll be honest, I just want to get home and see Beatrix."

"We are flying back tomorrow morning and you're going on rest till your eye is better," Emily smiled gently.

"Emily, can I ask you something? It is a lot to ask," Reid said nervously.

"Ask away."

"If anything ever happens to me, I was wondering if you would take care of Beatrix. I can't imagine her growing up without someone there to give her love, support and a good life. You can give all those things. You give love, you support everyone and you are full of good. I know it is a lot to ask. I've seen the way she is around you, she smiles every time she sees you and she loves having you around. If anything was to happen to me, would you take guardianship of her?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. She smiled gently.

"Of course I would take care of her. I'm honoured that you would choose me. Nothing is going to happen to you though. You will watch Beatrix grow up, watch her graduate high school and go to college. You're going to be there when she needs help with her homework and be there to comfort her when she grazes her knee. You are not going anywhere."

"I'm going to do everything I can to look after her but I don't want to leave her alone in the world. I know you will take care of her if anything happens and I know the team will be there as well. Tonight showed me that I'm never fully out of danger when I'm out of the office. I do know though that my team is right to be overprotective and I know you will all be there to back me up and save me," Reid sighed gently. He brought his hand up and touched the bandage over his eye. Emily gently moved his hand away from the bandage.

"Don't mess about with the bandage," she laughed gently. Reid laughed gently too.

Neither of them were aware that JJ, Morgan and Hotch were watching them from the hall.

"It's nice to see him smile and laugh like that," JJ sighed happily as she watched the two continue to talk.

"They go well together," Rossi smiled gently before taking a sip of his coffee.

**The next morning**

Emily watched Morgan smile at Reid as he slept on the her lap, his legs stretched out on the couch part in the jet. Morgan walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Didn't he get enough sleep last night?" Morgan whispered to her.

"He had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. He didn't want to talk about it and I'm not going to push him. He will tell us what his nightmare was about when he feels ready."

"You are good for him," Morgan said. "He seems much more calmer around you."

"He has been through a lot. It's funny. He thinks he isn't enough for me and I worry about not being enough for him. I always imagined him all those years ago ending up with a girl with the same IQ as him, brown hair with big glasses and a shy attitude. I'm happy he has Beatrix but I wish he had a child in a way that had been more calm and normal. He told me what Callie did to him in the bathroom. I ever see that woman again, I'll kill her. I will make sure that Beatrix never knows her mother. I love that little girl and I'll protect her."

"Emily, you are enough for him. We all love Beatrix and Reid loves her too. He loves her more than the world. I know what you mean. It's good that he talked to you, it means he is learning to open up and trust again. You are making him get better."

Reid moved for a moment before he settled back down.

"How could someone hurt him?" Emily sighed sadly before moving the blanket further up Reid's body.

"I don't know," Morgan said. "The world is full of evil. It's a good thing Reid is there for drive some of it back."

**One hour later**

Reid walked quickly up the pathway up to Gideon's house. He knocked on the door and barely registered Emily and Morgan behind him. The door opened to show Gideon holding Beatrix in his arms. Gideon immediately passed Beatrix into Reid's arms. Reid smiled and laughed gently as he held his baby girl in his arms.

"Hey baby girl, daddy missed you so much," Reid smiled as he held Beatrix close to him. Beatrix smiled and reached her hand out, she touched his nose and cooed happily as she saw her father. Her brown eyes looked up at him and showed pure happiness. Reid felt a wet sensation travel down his cheek, it took him a moment to realise he was crying from his uninjured eye slightly. Gideon stepped forward and led Reid into the house, Morgan and Emily followed quickly. Reid sat down on the couch with Beatrix in is arms.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Emily asked as she sat next to him and placed her arm around him.

"Just holding her makes me realise how close I came to being killed. He could have done anything to me and all because I didn't fight back hard enough. I can't go back in the field, I thought I was ready but I'm not. I don't want to leave Beatrix. I don't want her only memory of me when she is growing up to be my grave," Reid sniffled gently before looking down to Beatrix. "I'm sorry I almost left you."

**Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for it being late, had to have a nap as feeling a bit rough. I'm not sure about how many more chapters there will be but I am enjoying writing this.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and well done for getting the reference. You are great and brilliant. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

"Are you sure you are ready to come back? I don't want to push you coming back," Hotch asked as he put his coffee down on the table. He smiled at Beatrix as she sat on Reid's lap and leaned against Reid's chest. Reid had his arms around her, holding her protectively. Beatrix smiled up at Hotch causing her dummy to fall out of her mouth. Beatrix let out a small whine. Reid quickly placed the dummy back in her mouth making her to calm down.

"I'm ready to come back. I didn't need two weeks off in the first place," Reid said. "Would it be okay if I worked from the office though? I can do my work just as well from the office as I would with you at another location."

"I've noticed you haven't left your apartment in a week," Hotch sighed as he looked at Reid. Reid looked away from Hotch's gaze, Hotch knew that he had hit a nerve. "Why haven't you gone out? You've even avoided going to JJ's for your weekly dinner there. We're worried about you."

"I've just been busy with Beatrix," Reid lied.

"Tell me the truth," Hotch demanded gently. Reid looked down at Beatrix for a moment before looking back up to Hotch.

"I just got freaked out last week when I took Beatrix out. There was a guy who looked liked Dante at the park. I know Dante is dead but it didn't stop the memories from coming forward. I rushed back home and haven't left the apartment since. I'm not completely over what happened to me. I think deep down, a part of me never will get over what happened to me. Just having Beatrix with me, I got scared. You have to understand, the moment I saw that man in the park, my mind brought forward everything. I remembered him breaking my fingers, holding the gun under my chin. I even remembered the moment he smothered me. I managed to keep myself from letting them overtake me because of Beatrix."

"Have you told Emily any of this?"

Reid shook his head. "I don't want to worry her. I like her being happy and her knowing this would ruin that."

"You can't keep everything inside. The team is ready to help you when you need it. Look, you have to understand," Hotch began. "We spent two years mourning your death. We thought you were dead for two years and that caused so much pain. Garcia wasn't herself, she felt sad and broken. For those two years, on your birthday, she would bake a cake, light some candles and bring the group together. We each blew out a candle and wished you happy birthday. Rossi kept all your things and he couldn't bear the thought of getting rid of them. I came to check on him once and found him reading one of your books. Morgan struggled with your death and you already know what he did. JJ visited your grave every week and talked to it. It comforted her talking to your grave, it made her feel like you were still with us. Emily adopted your love of sugar in her coffee. She would put tea-spoon after tea-spoon of sugar in her coffee. She took your death hard as well. Has she told you about the small rockets she mastered?"

Reid shook his head.

"You are now not the only one who knows how to make mini rockets. She learned how to do them after your death. I asked her once how she did it and she refused to tell me."

"A magician never reveals his or her secrets," Reid said gently.

Hotch let out a small chuckle and smiled.

"What did you do after you thought I was dead?" Reid asked.

"The team got broken for a while but I was still the leader of the team. In front of them, I made sure I was supportive, strong and ready to talk with them. I had to made sure that they didn't break down. I failed doing that after Morgan crashed his car. When I wasn't around them, I would think about my decision about bringing you to the team. I'm part of the reason you joined the BAU. I thought that I had caused your death. You may have noticed you have your solid metal bookmark missing from your things. The one that reads-" Hotch said before Reid interrupted him.

"Qui adferet lux Finit tenebris," Reid said in Latin. "He who brings the light, ends the darkness. I thought it was lost during all the moving."

"No, I have it," Hotch explained. "Every time, the team and I was stuck on a case. I would bring out the bookmark and look at it. The strange thing was that every time I held it, I would have an idea. An idea that helped us with the case. I can give it back to you if you want."

"No, keep it," Reid smiled gently. "Thank you for telling me all this. I'm sorry that you all felt that way. I wish I had woken up sooner. One of the biggest things that I struggle with is knowing that for two years, the world moved and I didn't. The sun rose every day and set every night and I didn't even know. You all suffered and I'm sorry for that. I know you are all there for me, I remind myself of that everyday. You were there to rescue me from Dante and Callie, you were there when Victoria tried to take Beatrix from me and you saved me from the unsub two weeks ago. I know you are there but I don't want to cause you any more pain or worry. You had enough of that in those two years."

"We will always worry about you," Hotch said. "Family worries about family. Next time, when you get afraid or freaked out by something. Call one of us and we will be at your door. Day and night, we are here for you. We spent two years without you, we want to spend all the time we can with you. Got to make up for lost time."

"I will, I promise," Reid smiled gently. The two sat for moment before Reid spoke. "Hotch, can you hold her while I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course, pass her here," Hotch nodded. Reid passed Beatrix to Hotch and quickly made his way to his bathroom. Hotch lifted Beatrix to her feet and supported her weight. "Hello Beatrix."

Beatrix made happy noises as Hotch held her, she reached out her hands and grabbed his nose. She brought her hand away but continued to move her little arms everywhere. Hotch looked into her brown eyes. "You definitely have your father's eyes. You know, your daddy is one of the best agents I have ever worked with. I know that you will be just as amazing as he is."

Hotch lifted her into the air and quickly brought her back down. She cooed happily as he repeated the movement two more times.

**Please review**

**The latin translation was done using google translate. If anyone does know a better translation, let me know.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for this chapter being late, I didn't think I would be at work for so long. I also apologise for it being shorter than usual. I hope you still enjoy though.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You are wonderful and awesome. Virtual cookies for all! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Emily laughed as Reid fed her some chocolate ice cream, she brought her hand up and wiped the small amount that had managed to miss her mouth. They were alone for the night and it was nice to spend time with each other. Reid placed the spoon back into the bowl, he placed the bowl on the table and looked at Emily. He had kept things from her and he felt like he was betraying.

"I need to talk with you," Reid said gently. "I've kept some things from you and I feel like I am betraying you by doing that. You and the rest of the team went through hell for two years when you thought I was dead. I don't want you to have more pain now. I know that for the past week I have been distant. I haven't left my apartment in over a week because I had a panic attack when I was in the park with Beatrix. I saw a man who looked like Dante and I struggled to keep myself calm. The only reason I didn't freak out completely was because I had Beatrix with me. I knew I couldn't lose it. She depends on me. I don't think I will ever get over what happened to me but I can try to, I would like you with me while I try."

"Reid, why didn't you tell me this before?" Emily asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "We may have experienced two years of pain and sadness but all that disappeared when you came back. All our grief got buried and got replaced with happiness that you were still alive. Dante is dead and he can never hurt you again. Callie is behind bars for the rest of her life. I want to be at your side as you try to get over what happened to you. I bet we can even try to replace the bad memories with good memories."

Reid let out a small chuckle. "I'd like that."

Reid felt a warm feeling flutter through his heart as she reached out and touched his cheek. "How could anyone hurt you?"

Quickly leaning forward, Reid brought Emily into a passionate kiss. Emily quickly responded after she overcame her initial shock. She brought her hands up and brushed them through his hair. Reid stopped kissing after a minute.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked, her voice slightly flustered.

"If you want to, I think I'm ready to try to overcome a horrible memory. I'm ready to give more than a kiss to you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. As long as we take it slow, I think I'll be fine," Reid nodded.

"We will take it slow. We can stop if you feel uncomfortable," Emily assured him. She leaned forward and kissed him again, he loved the feeling of her lips on his. He felt her unbuttoning his shirt, he felt the memory of Callie abusing him trying to force its way to the front of his mind but he kept it from overtaking him. Callie Jones wasn't touching him. Emily was the one touching him. His Emily. She slid his shirt from his body and pulled him towards her.

**Two hours later**

Reid laid in his bed feeling happier than ever. He watched Emily walk out of the bathroom with her hair in a small bun and one of his shirts over her. She smiled at him and climbed under the covers with him.

"How are you doing?" she smiled at him as she stroked her hand through his hair.

"I feel...wonderful," Reid sighed happily. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great," she said. "You were wonderful and gentle. I was afraid that I may have taken too much control from you. Did I?"

"No, you didn't. Thank you for taking things slow and letting me have control. You have helped me overcome so much. Thank you," he said to her. "We definitely replaced a bad memory with a great memory. Did you..um?"

Emily look confused for a moment before she understood what he was trying to say. She let out a small giggle and kissed him on his nose. "Yes, I did. Is that what you got worried about?"

"I wanted to make it good for both of us," Reid answered.

"It was good, for both of us. We still have the rest of the night. What do you want to do?" she asked as she snuggled next to him. Reid wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"What it be weird if I said to get some sleep?" Reid laughed gently. "I usually have to wake up during the night to feed Beatrix so it has been a while since I have had a complete night's sleep."

"Sleeping sounds nice," Emily said. She turned around onto her other side and turned the lamp off next to his bed. Reid pulled her close to him and hugged his arms around him. "Goodnight Reid."

"Goodnight Emily, sweet dreams," he sighed happily.

**The next morning**

Reid moaned as he found himself waking up, he opened his eyes slowly to see the bedside next to him empty. He sat up quickly as he realised that Emily wasn't next to him. He felt himself panic. Had he done something wrong last night? Was Emily gone because he had not been enough? He looked up as he heard small footsteps come nearer to the room. Emily walked into the room carrying two cups of coffee. He instantly relaxed as he saw her. She smiled at him and walked over to the bed, she handed him the coffee and slipped back under the covers. She noticed his shaken state.

"Reid, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought you left because I did something wrong," Reid admitted. He wasn't going to lie to her anymore. She reached her hand out and ruffled his hair.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just needed my morning coffee," Emily smiled before smelling her coffee and taking a sip. "That is the good stuff."

"Your morning coffee wouldn't happen to have a lot of sugar in," Reid smirked before taking a small drink of his own. Emily looked up to him.

"It might have," she grinned back. "It's the way my boyfriend takes it."

"I like that word," he said as he leaned back against his headboard. "I also like the word girlfriend."

"So do I," Emily said before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

**Please review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so sorry for not updating yesterday. I had to do extra work and was exhausted when I came home. Literally came home and collapsed on my bed. I'm so sorry.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are brilliant and awesome. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid placed Beatrix in her crib, he placed the blanket over her and made sure she went to sleep. He stepped away from the crib and felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. He took a deep breath and pushed it back. Grabbing the baby monitor, he walked out of the nursery and made his way to his bed. He laid his head against his pillow and felt soothed by the cold side of his pillow. He had not felt well since lunch, he knew all he needed was a good sleep. He closed his eyes and felt sleep overtake him. He hoped he dreamed of Emily and the last two wonderful weeks where they had been able to be together in every way. The team knew that they were together and Morgan had easily profiled they had slept together.

**A few hours later**

He awoke as his stomach churned violently. He raced to the bathroom and fell to the floor. Reid vomited into the toilet and groaned as he began to dry heave after he had emptied the contents of his stomach. He placed his hand onto his head and felt he was warmer than he should have been. His entire body felt weak and his mind was heavy with pain. He looked up sluggishly as he heard a small cry come from the baby monitor. He stood up and swayed, he grabbed the sink to steady himself. He walked into the room, grabbed his cellphone and walked to Beatrix's nursery. Taking her from the crib, he held her and gently moved his arms side to side. He leaned against the wall and slid slowly to the floor. He kept Beatrix in his arms and took deep breaths as he focused on calming down Beatrix. He cradled her into one of his arms and grabbed his cellphone with his free hand. He blinked a few times as he tried to find Emily's number. He found the number and dialled it. He placed it against his ear and waited for her to answer.

Beatrix continued to cry in his arms as he rocked her in his arms. There was a small rustling as the Emily answered the call. "Spencer, what is it?"

"I-I'm sorry to wake you up but could you come over. I feel awful and I've been sick. I'm dizzy and I have a temperature. Beatrix won't stop crying," Reid said quietly down the phone. His voice sounded hoarse and rough. There was loud ruffling from the end of the line.

"Spencer, I'm coming over now. I'll be right over. Stay on the phone," Emily ordered. "Does Beatrix have a temperature?"

Reid pinned the phone in between his shoulder and head and grabbed the digital thermometer, he placed it under her armpit and waiting for the reading. It beeped shortly afterward. He felt relief as he found Beatrix had a normal temperature. He grabbed his phone with his hand.

"No, her temperature is normal. I think she wants a bottle but I don't feel like I can stand up without fainting," Reid moaned. Reid put down the phone and grabbed a nearby blanket. He placed it on the floor and placed Beatrix down on it. He laid down next to her as he struggled to fight against the sleepy haze that wanted to overtake him. He closed his eyes and barely registered Emily calling his name as the sleepy haze clawed him from the world of consciousness.

**Twenty minutes later**

Emily rushed up the stairs with Morgan, she had called him for some help and he had rushed to meet her at Reid's apartment. Morgan was still in his pyjamas but he didn't care. Emily tried to unlock the door but could only push the door open so far due to the chain.

"Emily, move," Morgan said before raising his foot and kicking the door. The chain snapped violently causing the door to whip open. Emily and Morgan rushed into the apartment and into the nursery to find Beatrix crying and Reid unconscious next to her. Emily kneeled down and brought Beatrix into her arms. She held her gently and managed to calm her down and stop her crying. Morgan checked Reid over and sighed when he found Reid had a fever. Morgan quickly picked him up and carried him to his bed.

"What's wrong with him?" Emily asked as she held the baby in her arms. She felt immense worry for both Spencer and Beatrix. Spencer, the man she had spent the last two wonderful weeks being together in every way, was unconscious and sick. She looked down the Beatrix and saw the little baby trying to cry again. Walking around, she made soothing noises and rocked Beatrix in her arms gently. Morgan had covered Reid up and rushed into the bathroom to grab an ear thermometer, he placed it in Reid's ear. It beeped after a moment.

"He has a fever, a high one at that," Morgan said as he rushed into the kitchen. He walked back into the room with a bowl of cold water and a towel after a minute. He soaked the cloth with cold water and placed it on Reid's forehead.

"I should have stayed with him tonight, I knew he didn't look well today but he told me he felt fine," Emily said. "Thank god he managed to call one of us before he passed out. It looks like he made sure Beatrix was safe before he did."

Morgan nodded before turning back to Reid. "Reid, it's Morgan. Can you wake up for me?"

Reid groaned for a moment before his eyes fluttered open. He look confused as his eyes settled on Morgan. "Mo'gan," he slurred.

"Hey, pretty boy. Just relax. I owe you a new door," Morgan smiled gently. "Sorry about that but we had to break the chain. You have a fever. Reid, do you have a bad cough or cold?"

"N-no," Reid moaned. "Tink I got food poisoning. Bad foood. Where B-Beatrix."

"She is fine. Emily's got her. You just focus on getting better."

Reid sighed and closed his eyes again. He fell back to sleep. Beatrix whined in Emily's arms and Emily knew what she need to do. Placing Beatrix back in her crib, she walked into the kitchen and prepared a bottle. After a few minutes, she walked to the crib and picked Beatrix up. Beatrix made a happy noise as the bottle got placed in her mouth. Emily smiled down at her as she fed her. She walked back into the bedroom.

"You are one hell of a good mother," Morgan smiled as he watched her.

"I'm not her mom," Emily replied as she sat on the end of the bed and continued to feed Beatrix her bottle.

"Emily, trust me. That baby girl in your arms loves having you around, I have no doubt in my mind that she sees you as her momma. Besides, you are with Spencer now."

"I'm not her mother," Emily said before looking at Beatrix. Big brown eyes looked up at her causing her heart to melt. "I'm not her mother but I want to be."

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I have spent most of the day packing as having work done on my home. Back is paying the price for lifting everything.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You are wonderful and awesome. Virtual cookies for all! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid moaned as he awoke, his head pounded horribly. He opened his eyes to see Beatrix asleep on the bed, nestled underneath his arm. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleep. She was four months old. He brought his arm away and turned slowly onto his side. He lifted her slightly but made sure she was safe, comfortable and still asleep. He knew he had failed at the last task when he saw her little eyes open to look at him. A small smile came onto Beatrix's face as she saw her father. Reid smiled back at her before letting out a small sigh. He didn't want to get out of bed but he knew he had to give Beatrix her morning bottle. He decided it could wait a few minutes and placed one of his fingers in Beatrix's hand, she grabbed it and cooed happily.

"Daddy isn't feeling so good," Reid rasped. He became confused as he heard footsteps come into his room. Emily came into his view as she walked around the bed with Garcia at her side. There was a small bowl in her hand. "Hey, you two."

"Hey junior g-man," Garcia smiled down at him. Reid pushed himself up on the bed and then picked Beatrix, she gurgled slightly as he leaned her against his chest. Garcia walked around the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking down, he realised it was a bowl of chicken soup in her hands. His stomach felt uneasy but he kept it under control. "How are you feeling, Spencer?"

"Horrible," Reid said honestly. "What happened last night? I remember everything being blurry."

"You called me last night and asked me to come over," Emily began to explain. "We came over to find you unconscious in Beatrix's nursery. She was on a blanket next to you. Morgan put you to bed and you've been asleep since then. Beatrix had her morning bottle and her next feed isn't for a while. She got fussy so I put her under your arm and she went to sleep straight away."

"What time is it?" Reid asked.

"It's about eleven in the morning," Garcia said as she looked at her watch. "Do you think you could eat something?"

"I can try," he answered. Emily climbed onto the bed and brought Beatrix into her arms. Beatrix let out a small baby laugh as Emily held her. Emily lifted her up and kissed her nose. Beatrix reached her small arms out and touched Emily's face. Reid felt the warm feeling in his heart grow as he watched Emily and Beatrix. Garcia placed the soup in his lap and handed him the spoon.

"Eat up," Garcia smiled. Placing the spoon in the soup, he brought it to his mouth and slurped the first spoonful. It felt nice in his stomach, he felt as if the soup was the only thing that he could keep down. "It's my recipe, g-man."

"It feels nice," he rasped gently.

He looked to his side and found himself smiling as he watched Emily kissed Beatrix's cheeks playfully.

"You are the most beautiful baby in the world," Emily laughed gently as she kissed Beatrix again. Beatrix let out a small laugh. Emily looked over to him and gave him a playful grin. "What?"

"Nothing," Reid smirked gently. Morgan walked into the room with a few tools in his hand. He smiled when he saw Reid was awake.

"Hey, pretty boy," Morgan said. "How are you feeling?"

"I still feel hot but I don't feel as bad as I did last night," Reid answered.

"That's good, you gave us all a fright last night. I just finished fixing your door," he said.

"You broke my door?" Reid rasped in a quiet voice.

"You had the chain on so I had to kick it open," Morgan explained. "It's fixed now though."

"Thanks."

**A few hours later**

"Morgan! You have to come and see this," Garcia said happily as she came into the kitchen and grabbed Morgan's arm. She dragged him out of the kitchen and into Reid's room. He looked to the bed to see Reid, Emily and Beatrix all asleep in the bed. Beatrix was in a specialised blanket sleep positioner between the two. It kept her safe in the bed. Garcia pulled out her phone and snapped a few shots. "That is so cute."

"They look perfect together," Morgan smiled. "Mommy, Daddy and baby."

"I agree with you there," Garcia smiled. "Emily loves Beatrix and Beatrix loves Emily. Every time that baby sees her, she lights up."

"Between me and you, Garcia. Last night, when Emily was giving Beatrix her bottle, she said she wasn't her mother but she wanted to be Beatrix's mother. Reid deserves someone who will love him and care for him. That bitch Callie abused him and used him. He deserves happiness after everything that he has been through. They both deserve happiness."

Beatrix let out a small cooing noise as she woke up. Morgan walked forward and picked her up out of the sleep positioner, he lifted the positioner off the bed and placed it on the bedside table with his free hand. He walked out of the room with Beatrix held against his chest.

"Let your mommy and daddy get some sleep," Morgan smiled at his god-daughter. Garcia walked to his side and looked at Beatrix.

"Come on, Beatrix. Garcia has lots of gifts for you."

**Please review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am sorry for not updating yesterday. I will be honest that I will try to update everyday this week but I am currently on my own at work, have work being done on my house so things are a bit hectic right now. If I do miss a day, I do apologise and I will make it up at the weekend where it is the easter holiday. Sorry for not updating yesterday.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are brilliant and amazing. Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Reid continued with his paper work. He couldn't wait for the evening to come. Beatrix getting cared for by her aunt Penelope left him the entire evening with Emily. He smiled as he thought about how many gifts he would be bringing back from Garcia's apartment when he picked Beatrix up the following day. As much as he tried, he couldn't stop Garcia spoiling his daughter. He agreed with occasional gifts but when she saw Beatrix, it was like christmas day. A small tap on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts. He turned round to face the mail clerk.

"Sorry to disturb you, Dr Reid. You have a package," he smiled.

"Thank you," Reid smiled gently as took the package. He watched the mail clerk leave and continue around the office. He looked at the package with a confused expression. He opened the package carefully to see a pacifier. He picked up the pacifier and felt sick at what he saw. In small little letters, so small he had trouble seeing them, it read 'Momma's little killer'. Pushing his chair back he felt a wave of nausea run through him. He pulled out his trash can and vomited into it.

"Reid!" Morgan called as he got up from his desk and rushed to his friend's side. "You okay?"

Reid shook his head, unable to answer with his words, he pointed to the pacifier on the desk. Morgan picked up the pacifier, his face darkened as he read the words on it. He slammed it back on the table. He helped Reid sit up.

"I'm okay, I don't know what came over me," Reid said as he sat in his chair. He was just happy the rest of the team were attending other things. He didn't like to let them see him in a weak state. "It wasn't sent from the prison, she must have had someone send it to me. There is a note as well."

Reid leaned forward and picked up the note. It was clear to him that Callie had sent this to someone who had then sent it to him. He put on his glasses and took a deep breath to read it.

_Hello my dear darling,_

_How is she? How is our little Elena? You have no idea how much I miss her, how much I miss you. I knew that you would never accept a package that came from the prison so I had to use other means. Spencer, you have to come and see me and you have to bring Elena. I want to see her. Always remember that part of her comes from me. I carried her for all those months and I held her in my arms. I got to hold her once while you cradle her everyday. We are meant to be together and have a family but your team ruined that. They even stopped my mother from seeing Elena. _

_Your team is a bad influence on our daughter. It disgusts me that you even let them near her. _

_I want to see our daughter, she needs to know her mother. I hope she is just like me and I hope the first people that she goes after are your team. You think she will grow up to be like you. I hope she doesn't. Bring her to see me. Be assured that I will get out of here during her childhood and I will get her back._

_I want to see you and her. We will be together one day. I guarantee you that, my darling Spencer._

_Give my gift to Elena. I looked forward to seeing you._

_Your love, Callie._

Reid scrunched up the note in his hand and threw it angrily to the side. "Morgan, why does she keep doing this? Every time, I think that life is going well, she brings some sort of hate and hell into my life."

"What did the note say?" Morgan asked.

"She wants me to see her and bring Beatrix. My daughter's name is Beatrix, not Elena. Her birth certificate reads Beatrix Diana Reid because that is her name," Reid said angrily. "She hates that the team is around her. You are all a bad influence in her eyes. You aren't though. You are all the best people in the world that she could have around her. Garcia with her bubbly personality and bright outlook on life, your strength and protection, Emily's motherly nature and wonderful smile. Jasper makes her laugh. He thinks that I don't see him dip Beatrix's pacifier into his tea and put it into her mouth but I do. Rossi and Gideon treat her like she is their granddaughter which she is in my eyes. JJ makes her smile and takes care of her. Hotch actually smiles and make funny faces at her when he holds her, he treats her like a niece. You are her family."

"We are and always will be," Morgan smiled gently. "Reid, just ignore the letter. You are in control of your life. She is in jail and she can't hurt you anymore."

"What if she did get out though? She would come after us and she would try to take Beatrix away. I swear to god that if she ever tries to take away my daughter, I will kill her."

"The entire team would give everything to protect Beatrix. I'm going to speak with the prison and tell them to watch her mail more closely," Morgan said to Reid. "I'm also going to throw away that dummy and later, I want you to burn that letter."

"I will," Reid nodded. "Thanks for helping me."

"Any time," Morgan smiled. "C'mon, let's get you some coffee."

**A few days later**

Reid picked up the phone, his skin shivered as she smiled at him. He placed the phone at his ear and felt sick as she spoke.

"Hello, my darling," Callie smiled. "I knew you would come and see me. How is our darling baby?"

"It is none of your business how she is doing," Reid said angrily. "This has to stop. You are not allowed to contact me and you know that. I came here today to put you in your place."

"Ohhhh...I like a bit of fire in you. Where would my place be? On top of you," she grinned. "What I wouldn't give for us to be together again? We could give Elena a little sibling."

Reid brought the phone away from ear and fought the revulsion that came through him. He took a deep breath and placed the phone back to his ear. "Her name is Beatrix, not Elena. Get that into your deluded little head of yours. Your place is in a cell, rotting away after what you did to me. I love Beatrix and I will not let you near her."

"Loving her means you love me too," Callie sighed down the phone, a warm content smile on her face. "Face it, Spencer. You came here today because you still want me. No other woman wants you so I'm the only one left. Come on, admit it. You enjoyed what I did to you."

"You think I enjoyed being tied up and abused, you think I enjoyed you holding a knife to my throat. I pleaded for you to stop and you didn't. You disgust me. I don't love you, I hate you. I love my daughter. My team loves her because they are her family," Reid said strongly.

"You keep them away from her," Callie said angrily.

"Stop thinking you have any control over my life or that of Beatrix's life. She is free from you and your evil. I came here to warn you. You ever get out and come after her, don't think I won't stop you. Don't think I won't protect her by ending you. She has a mother, one that she loves and that is not you. I love this woman with all my heart and I know she will raise my baby with me. Beatrix will never be your daughter and you will never be her mother."

Callie smashed the phone again against the glass causing guards to run up to her and pull her away. She was screaming as they pulled her away but he couldn't hear her. He got up from his chair and walked quickly out of the visiting area of the prison.

He didn't know if he had done the right thing. He just knew that he had shown Callie that if she tried to take away his daughter, he would kill her.

**Please review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are brilliant and awesome. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat against the park bench and felt physically and mentally exhausted. Why had he gone to her? Why could he not just have ignored the letter? He closed his eyes and then opened them to look at the playground in front of him, the same playground that had helped him decide on being a father. This wasn't how he had imagined his life. He imagined working with the team as long as he could, getting married and having a family. He had a family but not in the way he had always imagined. He loved his daughter with all his heart and wanted to give her a good childhood. He loved Emily and hoped that she would be the one he married. No matter what he did though, he knew that Callie would always be in the shadows. With everything that he had, he wanted to prevent Beatrix knowing about Callie. He wanted to raise her in a home where she was safe but he knew he would forever be looking in the shadows, waiting for someone to hurt him or to try to hurt his daughter.

His eyes burned as they started to water, he didn't understand why he was getting upset. This is not what strong men do. Everything was beginning to get to him and it hit him that he should have never gone to the prison. The fear, the emotion that he had managed to control finally, was breaking free again. It was clawing its way through his entire body.

"Reid?" he heard a voice call. He looked up to see Garcia pushing a pram with Morgan at her side. He turned away quickly and wiped his eyes, he didn't want them to see him like this. Garcia pushed the pram over to the bench, he saw the look on her face and knew she was worried about him. He got to his feet and smiled when he saw Beatrix in the pram, she was asleep. He let out a small chuckle as he noticed the blanket that covered her. In wonderful stitching was Beatrix's name, a small bear with glasses had got stitched into the blanket as well.

"Reid, what's wrong? Did you get all your errands done?" Garcia asked as she and Morgan sat down on the bench, she pulled Reid back down to bench gently. A small noise came from the pram but Garcia began to move it backwards and forwards, the motion sending Beatrix back to sleep.

"I'm fine," Reid lied, his voice shook though and sounded uneasy.

"No, you are not okay," Morgan said. "What's wrong?"

"I lied to you when I asked you to look after Beatrix," Reid said quickly. "I didn't have errands to run. I went to the prison this morning and I spoke with Callie."

"What?!" Morgan shouted angrily. Reid flinched away from the anger that came from Morgan and stiffened. "Reid! What the hell were you thinking? Why would you go and see that woman? After everything she did to you. I told you to just ignore her."

"Morgan!" Garcia admonished in a hushed whisper before pointing to the pram. "Keep your voice down. Beatrix is sleeping."

Morgan looked at the pram and managed to calm down slightly. He looked to Reid and noticed the fear in his eyes and body. "Reid, why would you see that woman after what she did to you?"

"I know it was a mistake to go," Reid spoke. "I don't know why I went there. I went there to tell her to back off, I warned her to stay away if she ever got out of prison. She knows that I won't hesitate to end her if she came near us. Some of the things she said to me, they still make my skin crawl. She threw the phone at the glass when I told her that Beatrix already had a mother and that she would never a mother to Beatrix and Beatrix would never be her daughter. I don't know why I went to see her. I knew that if I told you the truth, you would have stopped me going. She said that I enjoyed what she did to me. I didn't though, I felt disgusting when she was abusing me. She put the knife to my throat and taunted me. I didn't want it."

Garcia brought her arm around him and hugged him close, she didn't like the empty look in his eyes. "Reid, sweetheart. Don't let her get into your mind. We know you didn't want it. What she did to you was disgusting. I'm sorry she did that to you. You know that we will protect Beatrix from every threat out there. We won't let anything happen to her. I agree with Morgan though, you shouldn't have seen her. She wanted you to see her and you did. It was what she wanted. You can't move on if you visit the past."

Reid came away from her shoulder and ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Not this time, Reid. We aren't letting you get out this," Morgan said sternly. "Listen to me. It is obvious to me that you think you have dealt with the past but you haven't. Deep down, you are still fractured."

"You think I don't know that," Reid said in frustration before rising up from the bench. "Deep down, even when I'm at my happiest, I feel fractured. There are cracks inside me that won't let me move on fully. I had to rush getting better. Deep down, I'm still scarred by what happened. I lost two years of my life to her family. She raped me while I was in a coma. The thing is, I have no idea how I feel most of the time. She abused me and used me to conceive Beatrix. Ninety nine percent of myself hates, loathes and disgusted by her but there is one percent of me that can't get angry at her because she gave me Beatrix. I don't know how to feel. I love being a father and having a daughter but I don't think I can give her everything if I'm like this. I'm reminded everyday of how easily I can be hurt by this metal plate in my head. I can't keep depending on the team to take care of Beatrix when I'm ill or can't deal with what happened with me."

"Reid, we love taking care of Beatrix, you know that," Garcia said.

"I know you love taking care of her but I feel that every time I leave her with you, I'm not being a father. Fathers are to be strong. I don't feel strong. Going to that prison has messed up my head. I just want to go home. I'll talk about everything tomorrow but I just can't deal with everything right now. I just can't."

"We will take you home," Garcia nodded gently. "You are talking tomorrow though."

**Later that night**

Reid sat in the rocking chair with Beatrix in his arms, he rocked back and forth and smiled as she stared back at him with her big brown eyes, his eyes. He stroked her short brown hair causing her to smile. Looking at her, he could only see himself. She had his hair and his eyes. He continued to rock in the chair with her in his arms. Looking at her, he knew he had to be strong for her. He had to resolve the issues of the past to give her the best future he could.

"I love you but I don't love your mother. I'm a little shaken now but I promise you, I will fix myself so I can give you a good future. Don't hate me though for what I am going to do to give you a good life. I don't want you to know your mother. Please, don't hate me because I want to do everything in the world to protect you. I want you to know that I will always love you and try to be the best father I can be. When you are older, I just hope you understand that everything I do is to protect you."

**Please review**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Having a new kitchen and bathroom being put in is stressful and annoying. Thank god I have you all to keep me sane.  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I love you all to pieces. Thank you so much for being such great reviewers. You are all brilliant and amazing. Thank you.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One week later**

"Emily, are you sure you're going to be okay? I can always come home early," Reid said as he passed Beatrix to Emily. Emily kissed Beatrix's nose playfully before turning to Reid.

"Spencer, things will be fine. Go and talk with Gideon. Stay at his house as long as you want, I know how long you two can talk for. I remember walking past your motel room years ago and hearing you two at three in the morning. It will be good for you to go and talk with him. Beatrix and I are going to have a nice little evening before her bedtime," Emily said before turning to Beatrix and smiling. "Yes, we will."

Beatrix let out a small baby giggle before laying against Emily's shoulder. Reid stepped forward and kissed Beatrix on the forehead before moving up and giving Emily a loving kiss. "I'll be back later. Love you."

"Love you too," Emily grinned before kissing him back.

**A few hours later**

"Your chess game has certainly improved," Gideon chuckled as he moved his bishop to defend his King. Reid stared at the board and let out a small grin. He moved one of his pieces causing a frown to appear on Gideon's face.

"Checkmate," Reid said before leaning back in his chair.

"How did I not see that?" Gideon said as a small tugged at his lips.

"Old age may have finally caught up with you," Reid smirked.

"Spencer, I may be older but my mind is still sharp," Gideon said. "Remember, respect your elders. How is Beatrix?"

"She's fine, she is spending some quality time with Emily," Reid said as he leaned back in his chair and picked up his tea. "Emily couldn't wait to get me out of the house. She loves spending time with Beatrix. She keeps buying her all these clothes and toys, I'm running out of space to put them all."

Gideon was about to speak when Reid's phone began to ring. Searching his pocket, he found his phone and answered it.

"Spencer speaking."

Gideon watched as Reid's face fell into one of horror.

**Emily - Fifteen minutes later**

Emily felt something tug at her as she slept, something that tugged her from her peaceful sleep. Her heart began to beat faster as she heard a voice come from the baby monitor, a female voice that she recognised all too well.

_'There is my little girl.'_

Emily threw away the covers and raced to the nursery as silently as she could, she arrived at the door to find Callie leaning over Beatrix's crib. Racing forward, she quickly grabbed the back on Callie's jacket and pulled her away from the crib, she pulled on the jacket and threw her out of nursery. Callie collided against a nearby bookshelf but Callie quickly regained her composure. Emily cursed herself for not having her gun. She didn't keep it near her when she was around the baby.

"Stay away from her!" Emily said angrily as she stood in front of the door of the nursery. "Stay away from my daughter."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Callie spat back. "SHE ISN'T YOUR DAUGHTER, SHE'S MINE!"

"No, she isn't! You are just some sadistic bitch who has no place in her life," she said. "She has a good home here. I won't let you take her."

"Try and stop me," Callie smiled. "I'm going to enjoy killing you. Spencer wouldn't come back to me because of you. He's mine. I cared for him those two years. He was soft when I touched him. I loved running my hands over his body. I'm getting my daughter back and then I'm getting him back. We'll be happy together. We are soul mates, you are nothing but his whore."

"I love him and he loves me. He has a good life now. I won't let you take him and her away," Emily said as she readied herself to fight.

"Elena is my baby, I'm going to teach her how to be a good girl," Callie smirked. "After I kill you, I'm going to bring her in here to see your bloody corpse."

"Her name is Beatrix!" Emily shouted at her.

Callie brought out her blade and charged forward, Emily dodged the blade as Callie attacked. Grabbing Callie's arm up, she twisted it till Callie dropped the blade. Emily let out a small yelp of pain as Callie backhanded her across the face. Quickly releasing Callie's arm, she grabbed her hair and shirt and threw her into the coffee table, a loud crash filling the room as it broke. Callie moaned as she felt glass enter her skin. Emily crashed to the floor as Callie kicked her in the knee. She hissed as she fell next to Callie, small sharp pieces of glass hitting her skin. Emily felt Callie climb on top of her and wrap her hands around her throat. Smashing her elbows in Callie's arms, she thrust her head into her nose.

"Bitch!" Callie screamed as she felt her nose break, blood poured down from it. Emily brought her fist into Callie's stomach causing her to fall back. Crawling forward, Emily grabbed the knife before turning around to face Callie. She screamed as she felt something sharp enter her stomach. Callie smiled as she pushed the shard of glass into Emily's stomach. Summoning her strength, Emily brought the knife up and plunged it into Callie's chest. Falling away, pulling the glass out of Emily's stomach as she did, blood began to pour out of Callie's mouth.

Emily watched as Callie fell to the floor, the eyes of the woman who had abused Reid became still and dead. She brought her hand to her stomach and found it covered in blood. Beatrix's cry pierced the air causing Emily to focus again, she climbed to her feet unsteadily and tried to walk to the nursery but fell to the floor. She brought her hand away from her stomach to find it covered in blood. She jumped as the front door to the apartment opened.

**Reid**

Reid rushed forward as he saw Emily on the floor while Gideon rushed into the nursery and picked up Beatrix. Reid brought Emily onto his lap as he sat down next to her, he ripped off his jacket and pressed it to her stomach causing her to moan in pain. He didn't look at Callie, he couldn't.

"Gideon, call an ambulance!" Reid shouted. Gideon called back that he already was.

"H-heard her on the baby monitor," Emily breathed.

"I should have been here," Reid panicked as he held Emily.

"D-Don't s-start with that," she warned him. "I h-had to protect her. I protected her from Callie. I wasn't g-going to let her h-hurt my daughter. She wanted you, wanted to hurt you."

"You protected Beatrix," Reid nodded as he struggled to control his worry. He brought away the jacket and found that blood had soaked into it. "Where is the damn ambulance?!"

**Six hours later**

Emily awoke, she felt groggy and tired but she pushed past it. She felt something in between her arm and side, it was moving. Opening her eyes, she smiled as she saw Beatrix nestled by her side, her arm placed around her protectively. "Hey, little one."

"She wouldn't settle until I put her next to you," Reid said as he moved his chair further up the bed. He leaned up and kissed Emily on the forehead. "I'm so happy you are okay."

"How long have I been out for?" she asked.

"About six hours. Try not to move too much. You lost a large amount of blood when she stabbed you. I haven't let Beatrix out of my sight since Gideon gave her to me. Thank you so much for protecting her," Reid said as he looked at Beatrix. Emily ignored the pain in her stomach and brought Beatrix onto her chest and held her close.

"I'll never let anyone hurt her," Emily said before she kissed Beatrix's hair. Beatrix cooed happily as she was held. "I love you, little peanut."

"Callie can't ever hurt her, all thanks to you. You did what any mother would have done."

"Spencer, I love her and I think of her as my daughter. I just hope you are okay with that," Emily said. "I don't want to push my boundaries."

"Emily, she is your daughter as far as I'm concerned and you are her mother. You protected her today and took away the biggest threat to her. I don't want to think about what Callie could have done if she had taken Beatrix. My skin crawls just knowing that she was in the nursery. JJ called me and told me that Callie had escaped, someone had helped her get out. They hadn't known for hours, not until they checked her cell. I just raced for the apartment. Emily, thank you so much for protecting my daughter. Our daughter," he smiled.

"I like calling her little peanut," Emily laughed gently. "Callie is gone now. We can all move on.

She enjoyed laughing. She knew her face had bruises on it and her skin had been cut, the wound to her stomach would scar and she would need a few days to recover but she didn't care about that. All she cared about was the little girl in her arms. Her little peanut.

**Please review**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am sorry for not updating for the last two days or so. I have been feeling incredibly ill but I am getting better. I wasn't able to focus properly and everytime I tried to write, it came out poor. I hope you can forgive me for not updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologis if it isn't my best.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own  
**

**A few days later**

Emily laughed gently as Reid tried to catch a skittle in his mouth, the skittle hit him in the eyes causing her laughter to increase. She'd been placed on bed rest for a few days and Spencer wouldn't let her do anything. He had cared for her and kept her happy. She opened her mouth as Reid gently threw a skittle, she caught in her mouth and gave him a small wink. A small cry came through the baby monitor causing Reid to race towards the nursery. Emily didn't blame him for being so on edge. Beatrix had almost been taken from them and Reid had barely been able to sleep at night. She knew that his body was running off high sugary sweets and coffee. Reid walked back into the room looking a little relieved.

"Spencer, she isn't going anywhere," Emily sighed gently. Her hand rested on her stomach as she tried stopped the memory of fighting and killing Callie coming into her mind.

"I know but I can't help it," Reid said quickly. "Every time I hear her cry, I have to know she is alright. How are you feeling?"

Emily closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. "I'm feeling better. Stomach is still sore but it is just nice to know that Callie can't come after Beatrix again. Come here."

Reid got up from his seat and made his way over to her, he sat next to her. "What is it?"

"Lay next to me and try to sleep. You look exhausted and all those sugary foods are not helping you. C'mon, I could use some company," she said gently before reaching up and pulling him down to the bed. Reid smiled and laid next to her. "Spencer, just try to sleep."

"As you wish," he sighed before getting himself comfortable. Emily moved down so she got nestled under his arm and her head leaning against his chest. She felt comfort having Spencer with her.

Spencer looked down at Emily and stroked his hand through her hair. Closing his eyes, sleep came surprisingly easy to him.

**The next morning**

Reid awoke due to a small knock at his door. He looked down at Emily and gently move her from his chest. He walked to the door and looked through the peephole to find Garcia standing there with a basket of baked goods. He unlocked the array of locks on the door and opened it.

"Morning Reid," she said happily. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Reid smiled. "What time is it?"

"It's about nine o'clock in the morning," Garcia said as she looked at her watch. Reid left the door open and made his way to the nursery. He smiled as he saw Beatrix was still fast asleep. He had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning. It was the longest that Beatrix had slept without waking up. Almost sensing he was there, Beatrix opened her eyes and let out a small coo as she saw her father. Reaching down, he picked her up and kiss her on the cheek before holding her in his arms. He walked out of the nursery to see Garcia unpacking the basket of goods.

"Someone has been busy baking," Reid said as he brought Beatrix into the room. Beatrix made happy noises as she saw Garcia. Garcia reached her arms out and brought her into her arms.

"There is my little wonder," Garcia said as she held Beatrix. She stroked the short amount of brown hair Beatrix had. Nothing about Beatrix reminded Garcia of Callie. The little baby wonder only reminded her of Reid. "How is Emily? I meant to come yesterday as well but I had to go to work. A new tech managed to screw up."

"Emily is fine, she is sleeping at the moment. I finally managed to get some sleep last night," Reid yawned. "Did you bring the thing I asked for?"

Garcia nodded, pure excitement flowing through her. "Yes, I did. I'm so happy for you. When are you going to ask her?"

"When she wakes up," Reid smiled. "I know it hasn't been long that we've been seeing each other but I have to ask her. She makes me happy, I love her. She is a wonderful mother to Beatrix. After everything, she makes me feel like I have my life back."

**An hour later**

Reid walked into the room with Beatrix in his arms, he looked down to see her waking up. "Morning, sleepy head."

Emily smiled and let out a small sigh. "Morning, Spencer."

"Garcia is here, she is making some tea at the moment. She isn't letting me have any more coffee," he said as he sat down on the bad. Beatrix reached out for Emily through the blanket that was around her. Emily winced slightly as she moved up to sit against the pillows behind her. Reid passed Beatrix to Emily.

"You might want to unwrap the blanket, she was cold earlier but I think she is warmer now."

Emily gently unwrapped the blanket, she stopped when she saw the words on Beatrix's onesie. The words read 'marry my daddy.'

She looked up from the onesie with a small smile on her face. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Emily Prentiss, would you marry me? I know we haven't been in a relationship for long but we have known each other for a long time. I love you and I want to marry you. You don't have to answer me straight away."

"Yes, I'll marry you. Of course, I will marry you," Emily said happily as tears of joy began to come down her cheeks. Reid came closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and smiled. Beatrix let out a small babyish laugh as they kissed causing them to let out a small chuckle. Emily came away from the kiss and tickled Beatrix on the chest. "Are you laughing at mommy and daddy?"

Beatrix smiled as she looked at Emily. Reid reached into his pocket and produced a beautiful diamond ring. "This belonged to my mother. Rossi kept it safe when I was away. She wore it when I went to see her when she was still alive."

Emily held her hand out and watched as he slid it on her finger. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"No, thank you," Reid said.

"For what?"

"For loving me, for taking away the pain when I thought I would never be free of it. For protecting our daughter. Thank you for everything."

Emily reach out her hand and brushed it through his hair, he closed his eyes and smiled contentedly at the feel of her hand in his hair. "Spencer, thank you for not giving up all that time ago."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Spencer, you got shot in the head and stomach, you were in a coma for two years and you went through hell. Through everything though, you held on. You held onto life and you didn't leave us. You came back to us. Thank you for coming back to us."

Reid smiled and sat further up on the bed. "If I hadn't had held on to life so hard, I wouldn't be having this perfect moment now. I held onto life because I still had hope. I want to have a good future and I can have that with you by my side."

**Please review**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so sorry about not updating that much this week but I have been ill and my brain was struggling to focus. I feel better now though. I am very sorry and I hope you can all forgive me for not updating every single day. It hasn't helped that the work I am having done on my house is taking forever and I'm trapped in one room. Going slightly insane. Sorry again.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are brilliant and awesome. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two months later**

William Reid smiled as he looked at his granddaughter, he had barely seen her since her birth. She was a wonderful little baby and looked exactly like her father. He was still uncomfortable knowing that the mother of his grandchild had abused his son to have a child. He also admired his son for being as strong as he had been since coming back to them all. Looking up, he smiled as he watched Spencer with his fiancée. Spencer had always surprised him when he was younger and still surprised him now. In such a short time, his son had managed to build a family and regain his life. Beatrix cooed happily as William lifted her into the air and then swooped her back down. William looked up as his son and fiancée came into the room. Beatrix reached out for Emily causing William to pass the baby to her. Emily smiled as she watched Beatrix look at her with big brown eyes.

"She likes you a lot," William smiled.

"She always has," Reid said as he looked at Emily, a gentle smile appearing on his face. Emily smiled back at him before looking back down to Beatrix. She brought her up and kissed the little girl on the nose causing the baby to giggle.

"She is my little peanut," Emily sighed happily. "Yes, you are."

"Maam-maaa," Beatrix sounded causing Emily to let out a large smile.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Emily asked happily. Reid let out a small laugh next to her as he looked at his daughter.

"Ma,ma,ma,ma,ma," Beatrix sounded out in a quick high tone. Emily couldn't stop herself from letting out a large happy giggle as she listened to Beatrix. Reid reached out and tickled his daughter.

"That's right," he smiled before pointing to Emily. "That's your momma."

"I'm your momma," Emily smiled as she hugged Beatrix close to her and kissed short brown hair. "I love you so much. I'll always be your momma and I will always be there for you. Love you so much. I love your daddy too."

Reid put his arm around Emily and pulled her close to him. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you too," he smiled at her.

"It's nice to know that my granddaughter has a wonderful mother to keep her safe," William said as he looked at Beatrix. "Spencer, I'm sorry that I have been distant since her birth but I struggled to accept her properly. After everything, I had a hard time adjusting to you coming back and starting this new life so quickly. I want to be in my granddaughter's life more. I know I wasn't around for your childhood and I know I can never fully make up for that but I want to try. I want to be there for Beatrix as she is growing up."

"I want you to be part of her life," Reid agreed. "You just have to understand that you can't run away again. You need to become a permanent figure on her life and you also have to remember that there are two other people who also consider themselves her grandfather. My team is my family as well and you need to be able to work with them to be part of Beatrix's life."

"I can do that," William agreed. "Your mother would have loved to have seen her."

Reid felt his heart ache at as his father mentioned his mother.

"I know, she would have loved to have spent time with her granddaughter," he sighed sadly. "I took Beatrix to Mom's grave and introduced her. I go there when I'm having a hard time. Even now, I know she listens to me. I miss her so much. The hardest thing was not being able to say goodbye to her properly. I would give anything in the world to just hear her voice, to just hear her reading to me."

"I always loved your mother," William said gently. "She was a wonderful woman and she gave me you."

"Why did she do it?" Reid said, his voice shaking as she struggled to keep himself from getting upset. "I know she missed me but she didn't have to kill herself. She killed herself all because I wasn't there. I wasn't dead though, I was just sleeping."

"Spencer, you mother was ill but even through the illness, she loved you dearly," William began to explain. "You meant the world to her and when we all thought that you were gone, it hit us all hard. Especially your mother. You kept her grounded to the world and she couldn't accept that you were dead. Your mother loved you and don't think her suicide was your fault. There is only so much heartbreak a person could take and losing you was all she could take. She loved you to the day she died."

"It's just hard. We took care of each other when I was growing up. I took care of her and she always made sure that I understood things in the world. Even when she would threaten me or try to hurt me during an episode, I knew she didn't mean any of it. When she was lucid, she would make sure I had what I needed and she would read to me. She would read everything in the world she thought had meaning. Even through the illness, she showed me that she loved me. I think I feel guilty because towards the end of the time I spent with her, I wasn't the best son to her."

"Spencer," Emily said sadly. "Don't think that."

"She's right," William spoke. "Don't think like that."

"I wasn't though," Reid cried. "I put her away in a mental hospital. She begged me not to put her in that place but I still did. What son does that?"

Beatrix let out a small whine as she began to cry, her little arms reached out for her father almost as if she sensed his sadness. Reid reached down and brought Beatrix into his arms. He rocked her gently as he tried to soothe her.

"Spencer, your mother was ill. She couldn't take care of herself. You gave her the help that she needed, help that you couldn't have given her. You did the right thing by placing her at Bennington. Don't ever think you did the wrong thing because you didn't. You did the right thing."

"I hope to god that I don't develop the illness and I hope that Beatrix won't develop it either," Reid said as he looked down at his daughter. Beatrix looked up at him with her brown eyes as she sucked on her dummy. "I won't leave you, little peanut. I promise."

Beatrix smiled at her father.

"You like little peanut too?" Emily said as she looked up at him.

"Suits her," Reid answered.

**Please review**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am going to warn you that my updates may or may not be jumpy this week. I will try my best not to miss an update and this work on my house should be finished this week. Correction! Will be finished! Want my days back. I apologise for my jumpy updates but I will try my best to get them back to normal. I think there might be ten chapters max more or possibly less left on this fanfic. Never fear though, I already have the next fanfic all planned.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are brilliant and amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Reid, come on out. I want to see the suit," Rossi demanded as he sat waiting. He looked up as the curtain moved aside to show Reid in a groom suit. Rossi smiled as he looked at Reid, he rose from his seat and adjusted Reid's tie. He turned him around to face the mirror. He chuckled gently as he watched him fidget slightly in the suit.

"I feel strange but I like the suit," Reid said as he looked at himself in the mirror. The suit was black with white/cream vest along with a cream tie. He took a deep breath and thought about Emily. He thought about her being at his side on their wedding day. Rossi brushed a few strays fibre pieces from the jacket before patting Reid on the back.

"You look smart and you clean up well," Rossi smiled before turning around and looking down at Beatrix in her carrier seat. "What do you think, Beatrix?"

Beatrix moved her arms and legs happily as she stared at her father. Rossi walked over to Beatrix and brought her from the baby seat, she cooed happily as he brought her into his arms. "I think she likes the suit, Reid."

"As long as she likes it, I like it," Reid said before he walked behind the curtain again and began to get changed. "Emily is shopping for her dress in a few days, she insisted that I get my suit first though. She wants a direction to take with her dress."

"Women tend to match everything. I got married four times, I just decided to settle back and let them choose everything. I discovered with my first wife that telling a women you don't like something is a fatal mistake," Rossi sighed as he sat back down on the chair. He placed Beatrix on his knee and began to gently bounce her up and down. Beatrix cooed happily as she bounced up and down. Looking down at Beatrix, Rossi couldn't help but let his mind fall back to the son that he had almost had but had lost. He had always wanted to bounce his son up and down on his knee and tell him bedtime stories but that'd been taken away from him. Spending time with Beatrix and looking after her, he couldn't help but feel like he was being given a second chance. Except he wasn't a father, he was a grandfather. He looked into Beatrix's eyes and saw her future in them. He saw a good future for her, one provided by a loving family and a loving father.

Rossi turned around as he heard footsteps behind him. Morgan came swaggering down in his groomsmen suit with a large grin on his face.

"Can I wear a suit or what?" Morgan said as he checked himself out in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"You look fine," Rossi said as he turned Beatrix around to see Morgan. "What does your niece think?"

Beatrix smiled before hiding behind her hands. Morgan knelt next to her and tickled her stomach. "When did you get so shy? Hang on, I have to pick a tie and I want to let her pick."

Morgan made his way back to the side and picked up two ties, he placed them in front of Beatrix. "Which one do you like, little one?"

Beatrix immediately began to hit her hand against the red tie, she completely ignored the blue one. Morgan nodded and placed the blue tie down on a nearby chair. He placed the tie on before checking it in the mirror.

"Good choice," Rossi said in an approving voice as he kept Beatrix in his arms. Reid walked out of the changing area, his usual geeky styled clothes back on. He looked at Morgan and nodded his approval. Beatrix reached her small arms for Reid causing him to come over. Rossi handed her over and smiled as he watched Reid and Beatrix look at each other. He kissed her nose causing her to let out a loud happy squeal. "You will be going with your mommy to get a little dress in a few days and you are going to look so pretty. I already think you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Yes I do. Yes, you are."

Beatrix bounced up and down in her father's arms. Reid let out a large laugh that caused Morgan and Rossi to exchange a look with each other. It was a look they exchanged when they heard Reid laugh or even spout a random statistic. The look was a silent message between the two men. Every time Reid laughed, it reminded them of how long they went without Reid at their side and of the pain the two years he had been gone had caused.

That pain disappeared though as they watched him with Beatrix. He had managed so much since coming out the coma. He had a beautiful daughter and was a determined and loving father. Emily, his fiancée, all set to marry him and he was doing well in his work at the BAU. Reid turned and faced Rossi.

"Your turn," he smiled before pointing to the changing room. An attendant came over to him and handed him some items. The attendant followed him towards the changing room and stopped outside.

"I'll be paying for all items today," Rossi said as he handed his card to the attendant out of Reid and Morgan's view. The attendant nodded and took the card. Rossi looked over to Reid and watched him walk around with Beatrix in his arms. Watching Reid showed him that their was good in the world and the most wonderful goodness in the world was the little girl in Reid's arms.

**Later that night**

Reid brought Beatrix into his arms, her night onesie providing her warmth after her bath. He walked into the nursery and settled her down in the cot. Her brown eyes stared up at him and he couldn't help the warm feeling in his heart as she looked up at him. He wondered to himself how he could have ever feared being a father. He loved being a father and he loved his daughter. One day, he knew that he would have to face his daughter and tell her about her biological mother but until that day came, he wasn't going to worry.

He was just going to worry about keeping her safe and giving her a good life.

"Once upon a time, there was a man called Spencer. He had a loving family and a good life. A very bad man took him away from his family though. Now Spencer, he had been hurt and he found himself in a deep sleep. For two long years, he slept. One day, he woke up and the bad man wouldn't let him see his family see him or him see his family. I won't tell you everything but after seeing his family again, he got taken from them again. They always found him though. They found him again and they kept him safe from an evil witch. This evil witch hurt Spencer and she used him to create something. Beatrix, you arer too young to remember what I tell you so I will tell you now. Your mother is the evil witch in my story and I'm the man. She used me to create you. Even though, I never consented to conceiving you, I want you to know that you are the best thing to happen to me. I love you and I will care for you till the day I die. One day, a day I know will come, I will tell you about your biological mother. I hope you will understand though. She was an evil person but she did one good deed in her life and that was you. Your true momma though is Emily, the big peanut," he smiled.

"She loves you so much and I know you love her too. She is beautiful, smart and wonderful. She is your true mother, she fought to defend you from evil and she always will. I want you to know that everything will be okay and you can be whatever you want, well, anything that is going to give you a good life. I love you and promise you that you will grow up with a mother and father with you."

He watched as Beatrix closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, little peanut."

He walked out of the room with baby monitor in his hand and made his way to the bedroom. Emily looked up as he walked into the room and slid into the bed. He looked at Emily and smiled happily.

"What?" she smiled.

"I love you," he sighed before leaning against her. She brought her arm around him and kissed his head.

"I love you too."

**Please review**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so so so so x1000 about not being able to update for the past week. I am dealing with some very bloody slow decorators at moment and am still dealing with works being done. Been very stressed most of the week. I am very sorry and will be making up for it by posting multiple chapters over the weekend. I may also throw in a one shot or two.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are all brilliant and amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Emily stroked the bodice of the dress she wore. It was perfect for her. Hugging her body perfectly, it made her feel more and more excited for her wedding day with Spencer, the dress covered the scars left by Doyle. Her life was getting better and better with each day. She was a mother to a beautiful baby girl and was marrying her best friend and the man she loved. A man she mourned for two years even though he was only sleeping. Every day she spent with him and Beatrix she felt was a gift to her from the world. Placing the lace jacket over her shoulders, she took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room.

"Oh my god!" Garcia said happily as she clapped her hands together. "Emily, you look beautiful. It's perfect for you."

"I love it," Emily beamed as she twirled in the dress. "Do you think that Spencer will like it?"

"Emily, he will love it and his jaw will drop when he sees you," Garcia giggled happily as she walked over to Emily and stood her in front of the mirror. She brought Emily's hair into a bun with her hand and began to make plans for what she would do with it on the wedding day.

"Where is Beatrix?" Emily asked before she noticed JJ wasn't there. "Where is JJ?"

"I'm right here," JJ called from behind them as she walked forward with Beatrix. Garcia let out a small 'aww' noise as she saw Beatrix in a little white dress with a small white bow around her head.

"She looks adorable," Emily smiled as she walked forward and took Beatrix into her arms. "My little peanut is a little princess."

"I have to get a picture of this," Garcia said before she realised Emily was still in her wedding dress. "Oh no! Reid can't see the picture. It's bad luck to see a bride in her dress before the wedding."

"Just make sure you zoom in enough that he won't see the dress, I'll hold Beatrix up," Emily said as she brought her higher up. Garcia adjusted the zoom so the dress was hidden but Emily's face was still in the frame. Garcia snapped the picture once Beatrix looked in her direction with a little smile. She immediately sent the photo to Reid's phone.

"Emily, you look beautiful," JJ said as she walked forward and took Beatrix from Emily. Beatrix's face scrunched up and a small cry pierced the air.

"Maaaaa," Beatrix cried in a high tone. Emily immediately stepped forward and brought Beatrix back into her arms. Baby Beatrix immediately settled in Emily's arms and leaned against her chest.

"Hey, missy. What was that all about?" Emily said as she kissed Beatrix's head.

"She loves you and she didn't want to be away from you. I can't believe she is seven months old," JJ said as she looked at Beatrix. "Emily, you are her mommy. She doesn't want to be away from her mommy."

Emily smiled at her little girl and kissed her nose. Beatrix let out a small happy noise and brought her small hands to Emily's cheek.

"I love you, little peanut," Emily smiled. "I love your daddy and I am going to make sure you have a wonderful life."

**Later that night**

Emily giggled as Reid kissed down her neck. "Spencer, stop it. You are going to make me spill my drink all over the couch."

"And..." he laughed as continued. Quickly placing her cup down next to her, she turned her face and kissed him on the lips. She brought her hands to his face and kissed him passionately. She came away and brushed her hand through his hair.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked.

"I'm just happy and excited. We are getting married in two weeks, I haven't had a nightmare all week. I'm just happy."

"Well, you are about to get happier," she grinned before grabbing his face and kissing him. She lifted her top over her head and giggled as he looked at her with a large grin on her face. He kissed her back and found himself running his hands through her hair. Beatrix was asleep in her nursery and this was the first chance they had had for a long time to be together.

**A few hours later**

Reid laughed as Emily spilled some chocolate syrup down his chin. They were now sat in front of his open fridge eating pudding and strawberries. She was in her bra and a pair of boxers while Reid was just in his boxers.

"That was great," Reid smiled as he licked the chocolate syrup from his chin. Emily smiled as she watched Reid brush his hand through his messy hair and eat pudding.

"How do you do it?" Emily asked as she sat against the wall.

"Do what?" Reid questioned.

"Be so strong. You have done so much and you have been so brave. You are a wonderful father to a beautiful baby and you have faced the past and beaten it. Looking at you now, you amaze me."

"I'm not as strong as everyone thinks. It took me a long time to get used to the plate in my head. It used to keep me up during the night. During my recovery, when I was getting my legs back to normal, the nightmares tortured me. I would hide them from JJ when I stayed with her."

"What were the nightmares about?" Emily asked gently.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Morgan or the others?"

"I won't tell him, Spencer. What you say to me, stays between us."

"I remember the moments before I got shot," Reid said, his voice shaking. Emily looked at him with wide eyes.

"You remember?" she said in shock. "How much?"

"I remember the unsub who shot me standing above me. I remember the pain in my stomach and all the blood. Worst of all, I remember the fear. The fear as he stood above me about to end my life."

"Why didn't you tell us you remembered? How long have you remembered for?" Emily demanded.

"Over a year," Reid answered. "I didn't tell you because I know you were all happy about the fact I couldn't remember. I was happy that I couldn't remember. Morgan can never know that I remember. He constantly carries around guilt that he shouldn't carry. It wasn't his fault that the unsub shot me. I'm so angry with him."

"Why are you angry with him?"

"I'm angry because he almost died over what happened. Why did he get drunk and crash his car? I didn't face him properly about it because we were both dealing with so much. He almost died all because he couldn't accept that I was gone. Morgan's supposed to be the strong one and he wasn't then. I don't blame him for what happened to me, I never have and never will. I lost my mother, I can't lose any of you. I can't lose any of my family. I'm not strong enough for that."

Emily came forward and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him shake gently.

"We aren't going anywhere for a long time, I promise."

Reid remained silent and wrapped his arms around Emily. He couldn't lose any of them. His family was everything to him and he couldn't bear the pain of losing any of them. He loved them all too much.

**Please review**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are brilliant and awesome.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own  
**

**Two weeks later**

Emily felt nervous and excited as she waited for the ceremony to begin. Her hair pulled up into a bun that had been secured with pearl netting and the few strays hairs clipped back. Her dress looked wonderful on her and she couldn't wait to walk down the aisle. She felt nervous as for the first time, she was happy. She just wondered if she could make Spencer happy. She closed her eyes and thought back to the first time they had properly spoken when she had first arrived at the BAU. He had been so kind to her and had welcomed her.

_Emily packed away her belongings, the world was a safer place with the terrorist plot stopped. She still sensed that Gideon found her presence unsettling but she had gain some of his trust on the case. Turning around, she came to face Reid._

_"Hello," he said nervously, he gave a small awkward wave. The same wave she had noticed he gave instead of shaking hands._

_"Hello, are you going home?" she asked as she placed her bag over her shoulder._

_"Yeah, I just wanted to say that you were amazing on this case. I want to say welcome to the team. I'm worried that we have not been so welcoming as we should have been," he said._

_"That's okay. I know that having a new team member come in so suddenly must have shaken things up with team dynamic. You welcomed me fine. Can I ask you a question? How old are you?"_

_"I'm twenty-four," Reid answered._

_"Twenty four!" she said in surprise. "How long have you been with the BAU?"_

_"Two years. Gideon helped bring me into the BAU, I was twenty-two when I first joined. Welcome to the team and I'll see you tomorrow," Reid said awkwardly before he started to walk away._

_"Reid, wait!" she called. "Do you want to go get a drink? I could do with one after dealing with that unsub today and I'd like to know more about the team."_

_Reid pondered for a moment before nodding his head. "Sure. I'd love to get a drink."_

Emily snapped back to reality as a knock came at her door. JJ came in from the other room and opened the door a fraction. Emily heard Morgan behind the door talking with JJ and knew the ceremony was about to start. She walked over to the door and opened it enough for Morgan to see her. She couldn't help but laugh at his expression as he saw her.

"Emily, you look beautiful," Morgan smiled at her.

"Thank you, Derek," she beamed back. "I'm not the prettiest girl today though."

Garcia came into the room with Beatrix cooing happily in her arms.

"Little peanut is the prettiest one today," Emily smiled gently before turning back to Morgan. "Is Rossi ready to walk me down the aisle?"

"He is waiting for your arrival now," Morgan said. "Reid is waiting at the altar for you and everyone has been seated."

"Let's get this show on the road," Garcia said as she walked up to the door and grinned at Morgan. "My, my, my. Don't you look dashing, my chocolate sweetness."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Morgan winked at her causing JJ and Emily to roll their eyes with amusement.

**Reid**

Reid looked out at the crowd and couldn't help but feel a painful pang in his heart. The one person he wished was there would never be there. He always imagined his mother being sat in the front row. He had to take a deep breath as he remembered his mother wasn't with him, she wasn't with him on one of the happiest days of his life. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Hotch.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"I'm fine," Reid answered before looking at an empty seat on the front row. "I just wish my mother was here to see this."

"She would have loved to have seen you get married and I'm sure, she would have loved Emily as a daughter in law. I'm sorry that she isn't here today but just know that you have your entire family here with you today. You have us all here today to support you and Emily.

"I know," Reid smiled at Hotch. The music began to play causing Reid and Hotch to take their positions. They were getting married outside in Rossi's back garden.

Reid stood nervously at the altar. He grinned as JJ was the first to appear at the aisle with Beatrix in her arms and Will at her side. They walked down the aisle. Reid thought that JJ looked beautiful in her red dress and he loved see Beatrix in her wonderful white dress with the bow around her head. JJ gave him a small wink as she reached the altar and took her place while Will took his place on the other side. Henry was next down the aisle in a small suit and holding a pillow with two rings on it. Hotch stepped forward and guided Henry over to the groom's side.

Garcia appeared next with flowers in her hands and a beaming smile on her face. She walked down the aisle in her dress with Morgan next to her. The moment they reached the top of the aisle, Morgan took Garcia's hand and kissed it lovingly. They went to their positions.

In one moment, the world came into focus as Emily and Rossi came into view. She looked like an angel as she began to walk down the aisle. Every worry and fear he had disappeared as he watched her come down the aisle, he felt his heart flutter as she reached the top of aisle. Rossi kissed her hand and placed her hand into Reid's.

"You look beautiful and amazing," Reid said breathlessly.

"You look handsome too," Emily smiled. They both looked at the minister and nodded.

"Today, we are here to witness the joining of Emily and Spencer. Love is a special thing and something that makes life a wonderous thing. Emily and Spencer are here today to join with each other under the eyes of the law and under the eyes of god. Emily and Spence have both prepared their own vows. Emily, will you please start?" the minster smiled.

Emily nodded and took a deep breath. "Spencer, I love you. I have for a very long time. Through the dark times, I always loved you. You have given me everything in life that I could ever hope for and I want to give you every thing in life that I can give. You have given me the gift of having someone to love and be with, the gift of being a mother and the gift of a family. No matter what the future holds, I will be there with you to support you and love you. I will love you till the day I die. You brought light to a dark time and I hope to be a constant light in your future. I love you, Spencer. I will always be three things. Wife, mother and protector. I know that nothing in the future can stop us as long as we do it together."

Reid and Emily both heard a small sniffle from behind Emily, they looked back to see Garcia wiping tears of joy from her cheeks. She waved for them to continue.

"Spencer," the minister nodded.

"Emily, you are a beacon in my life. A beacon of life, joy, love and wonder. You helped banish the ghosts of my past and you replaced them with moments of love. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You are a wonderful mother and you haven given me a family that I love so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life treasuring you, holding you and kissing you. I will love you till the day I die and will spend the rest of my life supporting and giving you everything I can. I love you, Emily. As long as we are together, we are the strongest force in the world. Nothing can stop us. I love you and always will."

Reid reached up and wiped a tear with his thumb from Emily's cheek.

"Now, we will present the rings."

Henry stepped forward and stood in front of Emily and Reid with the rings on the pillow.

Emily picked one of the rings from the pillow and placed it near Reid's finger.

"Spencer, with this ring, I ask for you to be my husband," Emily smiled before sliding the ring on. Spencer grinned happily before taking the other ring from the pillow. He placed it near Emily's finger and took a deep breath.

"Emily, with this ring, I ask for you to be my wife."

"Emily Prentiss, do you take Spencer Walter Reid to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.

"Yes, I do. Absolutely."

"Spencer Walter Reid, do you take Emily Prentiss to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do. Forever and ever."

"In front of everyone today, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Reid immediately stepped forward and kissed Emily passionately on her lips. The crowd erupted in applause as they kissed.

"I love you," Reid whispered to her.

"I love you too," Emily smiled happily. JJ stepped forward with Beatrix and Emily immediately took her into her arms.

"We both love you," they said together before each kissing one of her cheeks.

**Please review**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Apologies for the shaky updates but work is still being done and has gone way over now. The moment it finished daily updates will be back to normal. Sorry again.  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing, you are awesome and amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Emily leaned against Reid's chest as the began to dance with each other. They stepped side to side and danced to the slow music, each of them never wanting the dance to end. She loved the way that he smelled and the comfort she found being in his arms. All her life, she had wondered where the man of her dreams had been but that had all stopped when she had got together with Spencer. She stepped back and smiled happily as he twirled her before bringing her back into his arms. They both looked over to see Garcia filming them on her cellphone and crying happily at the same time. Reid nodded his head to Morgan.

Morgan took the phone from Garcia and passed it to JJ who proceeded to take over filming. He took Garcia's hand and guided her to the dance the floor where he began to dance with her. Emily and Reid smiled happily as they watched Garcia and Morgan dance together on the dance floor. More couples began to fill the dance floor as the music continued.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked as she looked into Spencer's eyes.

"I feel amazing and I feel I could conquer the world with you at my side," he smiled at her. "Thank you, Emily. You brought me back to life when I thought I was lost. I love you, Mrs Reid."

"I like being Mrs Reid," she giggled before kissing him tenderly on the lips. "You were never lost. I love you, Mr Reid."

The music ended causing some of the crowd to give a small applause. Gideon walked over to them with a fussy Beatrix in his arms.

"I think someone wants her mommy and daddy," he smiled before giving her to Reid. Reid held Beatrix in his arms and watched as she gave him a small, happy smile. The music began to play and he began to move side to side with his daughter in his arms. Emily laughed gently as she watched Reid dance with Beatrix in his arms. She made her way over to Morgan and Garcia, she needed to talk.

"Garcia, can I talk to you?" Emily asked. Morgan kissed Garcia's hand and told her he would see her soon. Garcia walked with Emily out of the main reception area and into a secluded hallway.

"What do you need to talk about?" Garcia smiled happily. "I still can't believe that you two got married. The ceremony was beautiful, as you are my lovely."

"Garcia, I'm pregnant," Emily blurted out.

"What?!" Garcia gasped before looking down at Emily's stomach. "You're pregnant. How far along?"

"About two months, I didn't tell Spencer because I'm worried about how he is going to take it. I don't understand though, I'm on birth control. I'm over the moon about being pregnant and being married to him but I don't know how he will react. We both love Beatrix and she is my daughter. Garcia, I just needed to talk with someone. I've only known for a few days about the pregnancy but I didn't want to panic Spencer. He was already nervous about the wedding."

"Emily, he won't freak out. Firstly," Garcia began to say before wrapping her arms around Emily and giving her a big hug. "Congratulations! Secondly, Reid will love this. You have seen what a wonderful father he is to Beatrix and how well he has done. He wants a family and he has chosen to do that with the woman he loves, he has chosen you to have a life with. Tell him and watch the happiness on his face."

"Garcia, I'm pregnant," she cried happily. "Beatrix is going to have a little sister."

Garcia wrapped her arms around Emily and laughed happily as they hugged.

"I'm going to an aunty again."

**Ten minutes later**

Emily walked over to Reid, she smiled as she watched Morgan dancing with Beatrix in his arms. She wrapped her hand around Reid's and pulled him away from the crowd. He followed her and looked confused at the expression on her face. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Emily said nervously. "Spencer, I need to tell you something. I'm pregnant."

"W-What?" he said, his entire mind going into slight shock. "You're pregnant?"

"I've known for a few days but I didn't tell you because you were so nervous about the wedding. Please, tell me that this is good news to you too. Beatrix is going to have a little sister and I already know that you would be a wonderful father. You are already a brilliant father now."

She watched Reid as a large smile came across his face, he went down onto his knees and kissed her stomach before getting back to his feet. "This is wonderful. I guess we have another little peanut joining us."

Emily couldn't help the small tears of joy leaking down her face, she usually wasn't so emotional but she couldn't help it.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently. "I'm happy about this. This is wonderful."

"Tears of joy," she laughed gently. "Garcia already knows by the way. She helped calm me down earlier."

"Why didn't you tell me straight away?"

"We were busy with the wedding and trying to make sure everything went well, which it did," she smiled. "C'mon, I want to hold Beatrix."

They rushed onto the dance floor and Morgan happily passed her to Emily. Reid and Emily smiled at each other as they imagined what their unborn child would look like.

"I hope you are ready for being a big sister," Reid said happily to his daughter.

**Please review**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I can actually do a daily update today as I have had some time to spare from all the crazy work going on in my house.  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing, you are awesome and brilliant. Thank you! I'm glad you like Emily being pregnant.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Emily smiled happily as she laid on Reid's chest. She loved the way his heart sounded. Looking up, she saw that he had fallen asleep. She didn't like when he slept sometimes, it made her think about the coma he had been in. Asleep for two years, alone with two psychopaths, one which abused him and used him for her own gratification and the other, a man who had caused that BAU two years of horrible pain. Her hand traveled down to his stomach, she felt the small scar from where he'd got shot in the stomach. Moving down slightly, she kissed the scar and moved back to his chest. Her Spencer, her husband, was so strong. Only someone as strong as he was could have survived what he had been through. Her hand traveled to her stomach and she couldn't help but let out a happy and content sigh.

She was pregnant and having a child with the man she loved. The man who, deep down, she had always loved but never told him. He was her perfect match in every way and she was his. She was already a mother to Beatrix but to have a life inside of her when she thought she never would, made the world so much better.

He knew languages like her and they both enjoyed watching foreign films. She could beat him at poker and know his next chess move before he did. He kept her safe and she felt safe with him. All the men she had known in her life, all the ones that had looked down at her because of her intellect had never been worthy of her. Spencer, her Spencer, was perfect for her. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. "We can't wait to meet you."

Settling on his chest, she let herself slip into a comforting sleep.

**The next morning**

Emily immediately smelled bacon in the air, her senses went into overdrive as she smelled it. Her stomach growled with hunger and she needed to obey the need to eat. Getting out of bed, she pulled on a pair of shorts and one of Spencer's t-shirts. She made her way to the kitchen and licked her lips at the sight in front of her. Bacon, fruit, french toast and other breakfast assortments filled the kitchen table. Beatrix was secure in her high chair and happily watching her father cook the food. Reid turned around and gave Emily a big smile.

"Good morning," he said before walking up to her and kissing her on the lips. "Sleep well."

"I slept wonderfully," she beamed before picking up a strip of crispy bacon and biting into it. A small moan escaped her lips as she tasted the bacon. It tasted amazing. "This is so good. I am so hungry."

"Help yourself, I have already given Beatrix her breakfast and I'm about to have mine. I think though that most of Beatrix's breakfast either ended up on my face or her face," he said before kissing the top of her head. "Would you agree, little peanut?"

Beatrix let out a small babyish giggle as her father tickled her cheek. Emily walked over and kissed Beatrix on forehead.

"Hello, little peanut. How are we today?" she said in a happy voice.

"Hyperactive all night," Reid laughed gently. "She woke up two or three times last night. I didn't wake you up because you looked so wonderful asleep. I know why she kept waking up."

"Why?"

"Morgan and Garcia, I saw them sneaking her icing from the cupcakes and I definitely saw Garcia dip Beatrix's dummy into some tea and give it to her. It may have calmed her down yesterday at the wedding but she would barely settle last night," Reid smiled as he passed Emily a plate. They each began to place different breakfast items on their plate.

"Spencer, you are an amazing cook. You've learned to cook behind my back," Emily said as she picked up a piece of french toast and took a bite out of it. "Rossi or Gideon?"

"A little of both," he smiled. "Rossi has shown me how to make main meals and some desserts while Gideon taught me how to make the perfect breakfast. You can thank him for the wonderful food in front of you. Sit and eat. You are eating for two now."

Emily took another bite from french toast and grinned. "I know I am. I can't wait to meet him or her. We had been so busy preparing for the wedding and everything else that I was a bit slow to recognise the signs. I threw up though a few days ago and put it all together. Three pregnancy tests later, I found out I was pregnant."

"You took three pregnancy tests," he chuckled. "Why?"

"Just to make sure," she shrugged. "I went to the doctor the next day and she confirmed it. I'm so happy."

"I can't wait to meet him or her either. I can't wait to see Beatrix and the new baby together."

"Is it bad that I'm already thinking of names?" Emily said as she scooped some sliced up strawberries onto her plate. She relished the fresh strawberry slice as it hit her taste buds.

"No, it isn't. It's nice," he smiled. "I'm guessing that you are mainly thinking of girl names."

"No," she lied.

"It's perfectly natural. Most mothers think about girl names before boy names. I thought for a long time about what to call Beatrix. I thought about names for her, look up so many things but none of them seemed to be right. The moment I hit the name Beatrix, I knew it was perfect. It means she who brings happiness and that has been what she has done. She has brought me so much happiness. Just like you have."

"We will find the perfect name for our little peanut to-be," Emily smiled.

**One month later**

Emily hovered for a moment over her trash can before taking a deep breath and shaking the nauseous feeling she had away. She heard Morgan give a small chuckle from his desk.

"Doesn't morning sick usually wear off by now?" Morgan asked.

"Usually but it isn't uncommon for woman to feel nauseous during their pregnancy. Today, I feel a bit queasy. By the way, if you laugh at me again. I'll come and be sick on your desk. Don't tempt me."

"I think Garcia has some crackers," Morgan said. Emily looked at him for a moment before getting up from her seat and making her way to Garcia's office. She knocked on the door and entered when Garcia called for her to enter.

"Hey, Emily. What can I do for you?" she beamed happily.

"Do you have any crackers? I just need something to settle my stomach and stop making me feel so sick," Emily said as she sat down on a chair. Garcia immediately pulled out a bag of mints and handed one to her.

"Try a mint," Garcia smiled. "One of my friends got pregnant and she said that these worked wonders."

Emily took a mint and placed it in her mouth. After rolling it around in her mouth for a minute, she began to feel better. "That's better. I do miss coffee though. It's so sweet. Spencer has even stopped drinking it so he doesn't make me feel bad."

"Spencer without coffee?" Garcia said in shock. "He definitely loves you."

"I know he does and I love him," Emily smiled.

Garcia let out a small 'aww' noise before reaching back into her draw and pulling out four boxes. "I may not have coffee, I do, however, got a assortment of herbal tea for you."

"Is there anything you don't have in that draw?" Emily asked.

"A whip to control my chocolate god," Penelope smirked before making a mock whip noise. Emily couldn't help that loud giggled that erupted from her.

**Please review**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am really sorry about my jumpy updates for the last few weeks but this work at my house has seriously crushed my spirit slightly. Crushed my spirit and caused my anger management lessons to go right out the window. It will be finished this week so update will return to normal by thursday. I have so many ideas and I have one but not sure how to go about it because it is inspired by a film. I am sorry again and hope you can forgive me.  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are brilliant and awesome.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own  
**

**Three months later  
**  
Emily smiled as she watched Garcia placed a onesie over her bump. Five months pregnant and she already had large bump. She was now on Garcia's sofa after having a dizzy spell. Rubbing her hand over her stomach, she smiled as she watched Garcia hold up a blue onesie and pink onesie. "Emily, please call me right away and tell me what you are having tomorrow. I want to know whether to buy lots of pinks or lots of blue. Honestly, what do you want the baby to be?"

"As long as he or she is healthy, it doesn't matter. I felt movement the other week and I've felt it since. Beatrix sits with me on the sofa and gently places her hand on the bump. She giggles at how big my stomach is," Emily explained before rubbing her bump. "Although, if I'm being honest. I wouldn't mind having a little baby boy. I would love to give Spencer a son."

"A little boy," Garcia grinned. "Any names?"

"A few but I'm not sure yet. Spencer likes the name Neal because it means Champion and he also likes Bridget for a girl's name. Bridget means strong. He has so many names, he can't decide. Once we see him or her, we will know what to name the baby."

"Neal Reid? What about Nathaniel Reid?" Garcia offered.

"How about Penelope Reid?" Emily smirked gently. Garcia let out a small laugh before shaking her head.

"You will know what to call the baby when you see him or her," Garcia said. "The baby is growing healthy and you have a lovely size bump. How does it feel? Being pregnant?"

"It feels wonderful. Spencer lays in bed with me and he talks to the baby. He reads to my bump and he talks about the team. He tells the baby how he they are going have a big sister looking out for them and that everything will be wonderful. Garcia, you should have seen him two weeks ago when Beatrix took her first steps, she is unsteady but loves trying to walk. He is so proud of her. I can't believe it's her birthday in two weeks, she's going to be a year old," Emily smiled.

"I am going to give my niece the biggest party ever," Garcia said. "She has grown up so much. She looks so much like Reid. Her curly brown hair and her brown eyes, she is a spitting image of him."

"I don't see any part of Callie in her," Emily sighed gently. "She is a beautiful baby girl and she is my daughter. I don't want her to know who her real mother is. I know that one day, when she is older, we will have to tell her about Callie. I fear that day. I'm her mother and I always will be. I don't want her to turn around one day and blame me for her biological mother's death. I killed Callie to protect Beatrix. I don't want to think about what could have happened to my little girl if Callie had succeeded in taking her."

"You don't have to think about what could have happened because you stopped Callie Jones from taking Beatrix. You ended the biggest threat to Beatrix and Reid's life. Reid loves Beatrix and she brought him to life. You could see it in him when Beatrix was born. He embraced fatherhood and he was willing to raise that little wonder as a single father. He doesn't have to though because he has a wonderful wife who is pregnant and giving him another miracle. Emily, Beatrix loves you and she always has and will. When she was first-born, she would only ever settle in your arms, she would coo and smile at you because she saw a mother. You are her mother and she has always known that," Garcia smiled before placing a hand on Emily's bump. "The little one inside here is going to be born to a wonderful mother and father, they will have a big sister who will love them and who they will love."

"I never thought I would get the chance to be a mother," Emily said. "The years kept going by and I could never find someone who I loved and felt I could start a family with. Deep down, I have always loved Spencer. I never thought I would have this chance because I didn't want to risk our friendship after he came back. When he asked me out though, I went for it. When we thought he dead, I gave up hope. When he came back, that hope came alive again. The two years he disappeared were the worst two years of my life."

"They were the worst two years for all of us," Garcia said sadly. "Life darkened when he disappeared but it became bright again when he came back. I've always said he is the biggest ray of good in the world."

"He is also the love of my life," Emily smiled gently.

**Three hours later**

Emily walked into the apartment, she closed the door and made her way to the bedroom. Walking in, she stopped and leaned against the door frame, she smiled at the sight in front of her. Spencer was laying against a wall of pillows while Beatrix was asleep with his arm wrapped around protectively around her. Emily walked over to the bed and looked at the book in Spencer's hand. The book was a book of fairy tales. Emily slowly slid it from under his hand and placed it on the bedside table.

"Ma..ma," a small baby voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw Beatrix moving her arms and legs. "Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma."

Emily walked over and brought Beatrix into her arms.

"Beatrix, who is that?" she said as she pointed to Spencer.

"Da, da, da, da," Beatrix cooed happily moving her little arms up and down.

"Yes, he is," Emily smiled. "We are going to let da-da get some sleep. Come on, little peanut."

**Three hours later**

Reid sighed gently as he opened his eyes, he looked down and panicked when he saw Beatrix wasn't with him. He rushed out of bed and towards the living room. He stopped at the doorway when he saw Emily playing with Beatrix. Beatrix couldn't stop giggling as Emily hid her face behind her hands before moving them to show a funny face. He watched silently as Emily kissed Beatrix on the nose.

There had only ever been one woman for him. Only one woman that he wanted as a mother for his child. He had that woman in front of him playing with his daughter. Watching his wife and daughter, he knew the future would be amazing.

**The next day**

Emily let out a small noise as the cold gel got smothered across her stomach. Her doctor began the ultrasound. Emily closed her eyes as the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. She looked over and saw Spencer smiling as well.

"Your baby is perfectly helping and growing well. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, please," Emily and Spencer said in unison.

"You're going to be parents to a baby boy," the doctor smiled. "You are having a son."

"That is wonderful," Emily cried happily before looking to the monitor. "Hello, little peanut."

"Beatrix is getting a baby brother," Spencer smiled. "We are having a son."

**Twenty minutes later**

Emily brought the phone away from her ear as Garcia let out a high scream of happiness as she learned Emily was having a boy. Reid laughed gently as he heard Garcia from the driver's seat.

"Looks like Garcia is about to have an excuse to go shopping for lots of blue," Emily smiled.

**Please review**

**Need baby name idea so please leave them in the review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Daily updates will now returns as they are finished! The work on my house is done even though it was two weeks over schedule. Daily updates are back and to stay. I will be starting a new fanfic on Monday as well.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are brilliant and amazing. Thank you! I also want to thank you for your patience with me over the last few weeks. You are great.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two months later**

Spencer smiled as he felt his unborn son kicking. Emily moved his hands over her large bump gently with her own hands.

"He is active in there today," Emily smiled. "All day long he has moved around. I even played him some music earlier."

"You did limit it to only an hour?" Spencer questioned. Emily nodded her head and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I only played the music for an hour, I remember what you told JJ. Where are we going to put everything that Garcia has brought? She has gone mad with buying for the baby," Emily said as she looked over to the corner of the room to look at the bags and bags of baby clothes.

"You know Garcia loves to treat her niece and her future nephew. I learned a long time ago not to argue with her. It makes her happy. I think she loves how wonderful everything is at the moment. The BAU hasn't been too stressful this month. I feel great, Emily. Everything is wonderful. Beatrix is doing amazing, our son is arriving in two months. I'm just so happy," Reid explained.

"I'm happy too. Our family is doing wonderfully. Speaking of Beatrix, she will wake up from her nap soon," Emily said before she began to try to lift herself from the couch. "Spencer, little help here."

Reid rose up from the sofa and held his hands out, he smiled as he helped Emily up from the couch. He watched her stroke her stomach and sigh. "I'm getting so big. I'll get as big as I need to. I can't wait to meet him."

"We still need to pick a name," Reid said as he walked with her to Beatrix's nursery. He walked to find Beatrix waking up from her nap. Walking forward, he picked her up and brought her into his arms. Beatrix let out a small smile as he held her.

"Hey little peanut. Let's get you something to eat," Reid smiled before carrying her out and into the kitchen. Emily followed and pulled out the high chair. Reid placed Beatrix into it.

"Mama," Beatrix cooed as she watched Emily walk over.

"Hey, my little peanut. Are you feeling better after your nap? You kept dada awake last night. Yes, you did. Let's get some yogurt and fruit in your little tummy," Emily said gently to Beatrix. Reid brought over a small tub of yogurt with a tub of sliced strawberries. Emily pulled a chair over and held up a small slice of strawberry. "This is strawberry. Its red, can you say red? Can you say happy?"

"Haappy," Beatrix said as she clapped her hands together. "Gerry. Gerry is ed!"

"That is so cute!" Emily smiled at Beatrix. "She calls the strawberry, Gerry. Yes, Beatrix. The strawberry's red. Your speech is getting better."

Reid turned around and looked to the counter as his cellphone began to ring.

"RI-RI!" Beatrix said in a high-pitched voice before pointing her hand to the phone. Reid walked forward and picked up his phone.

"Hello, Spencer Reid."

Emily watched as a look of pain came across Reid's face, she pushed the pots towards Beatrix and began to get up from the chair.

"W-When did it happen? H-how?" Reid's voice shook. He placed his hand against the kitchen unit for support. Emily could see that something was upsetting him.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" she asked gently. Reid didn't answer her as he stayed focus on the voice over the phone.

"I'll come down soon, I'll settle all the arrangements," he said in a pained, tight voice. He placed the phone down after disconnecting the call.

"Spencer, talk to me. What's wrong? what happened?"

"My d-dad, my dad is dead," Reid said before he slumped to the floor as his legs gave out. Emily rushed over to him and kneeled down next to him, she brought her arms around him.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. How?"

"He had a massive heart attack, I don't understand. I lost my mom. Why is this happening? He was fine that last time I saw him," Reid said as he stared numbly at the wall, silent tears falling down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Emily around held onto her with everything he had. He looked away from her when he heard Beatrix begin to cry. Emily quickly got to her feet and brought Beatrix into her arms.

"Daddyyyy," she cried as she pointed to her father. Reid immediately reached up and took Beatrix into his arms as Emily brought her down. He held onto her but couldn't stop crying. Beatrix placed her small hand onto his cheek and stroked it gently. "Boo-Boo."

"Yeah, little one. Daddy has a very big boo-boo. A very big boo-boo," he said as he tried to calm down. "I know daddy is supposed to be strong for you now but I don't think I can be strong now. Daddy just lost his daddy."

"Spencer, everything will be okay. You won't be alone through all this," Emily said to try to soothe him. "I'm so sorry. I know you had gotten to a place with him where the relationship with him was good. Baby, it's going to be okay."

**A week later**

Reid watched as his team gave him so space as he stood over his father's grave. Jasper gave him a small pat on the shoulder and told him if he needed anything, to just ask. Emily and Beatrix stayed by the car waiting for him. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I know you left myself and mom because you struggled to handle what happened with Gary Michaels and with mom's illness. I hated you for a long time in my life but we were just getting back to a good relationship. I lost mom and now I've lost you. You won't get to see Beatrix or my son grow up. They are going to grow up without grandparents. Dad, I just want you to know that I miss you and I wish that we had more time to be a father and son. I just want you to know that I'm not going to be alone. Emily, Beatrix and the baby are going to be with me. Mom always worried that I was going to be lonely when I started at the BAU. I miss you dad and I wish that we had more time. We had lost time to make up for and we didn't get to do that. I don't care what religion says. I hope mom is with you. I hope you two are together now. Bye dad."

Reid walked away from the grave with tears in his eyes. He walked over to the car to see Garcia holding Beatrix. Emily walked forward and brought him into her arms. She held him as he cried on her shoulder. She stroked his hair and comforted him.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. Everything will be okay," she repeated to him.

**Please review**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are brilliant and amazing. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two months later**

Garcia sipped on her hot chocolate, she sighed happily as she felt the sugary taste on her tongue and the warm foamy feeling as it went down her throat. She looked at her computer screens and watched as each one did the searches she needed to complete. Her door opened caused her to turn around in her swivel chair, she looked up to see Emily.

"Hey Emily, what can I do for you today?" Garcia smiled. Emily winced and placed her hand on her stomach. Garcia shot out of her chair and over to Emily's side. "Emily, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"I need to go to the hospital. I think I'm in labour. I've had contractions every eight minutes for about the last thirty minutes," Emily breathed as she rubbed her stomach. "I guess we get to meet him today. We need to stop by the apartment and get my bag for the stay in hospital and the baby bag."

Garcia quickly went to her desk and reached underneath it, she pulled out a large bag and slung it over her shoulder. "We can get the baby bag later. I got you covered with the hospital bag. I've had this ready for a few weeks. After JJ, I wasn't taking any chances. C'mon, we need to get you to the hospital and call Spencer to meet us there."

Emily walked with Garcia out of her office and to the bullpen area.

"Jasper! Hotch! Emily is labour. Operation baby and momma is a go!" Garcia called across the bullpen. Jasper and Hotch rushed to them.

"Someone needs to call Spencer," Emily said as she began to let panic slightly. Garcia placed a hand on Emily's bump and smiled gently at her.

"Emily, Jasper is going to call Spencer now. Right now, you need to focus on yourself and the baby. Everything is going to be fine. You are going to meet your meet your son today and I am going to meet my little nephew. Just breath and follow me, your fairy godmother."

"I'm so happy you are here," Emily sighed gently. "Let's go to the hospital."

**Eighteen hours later**

Reid smiled as he held his son in his hands. His beautiful baby boy. He moved the blue blanket down slightly and felt his heart warm with love as he watched his son sleep. Little William Zachary Reid. He had a small tuft of black hair on his head but also had his mother's brown eyes. He looked up to Emily and watched as she slept peacefully. Looking at her, he loved her so much for giving him his little boy. He loved her for being a mother to Beatrix and for giving him hope for life again. Hotch walked onto the room with the entire team with him. Gideon was going to be by later with Beatrix. Garcia came into the room and placed a basket on the bedside table and tied ballons to the top of the bed. She stroked Emily's hair and smiled as Emily continued to sleep. She looked at Reid and the baby before turning back to Emily.

"I told you everything would be fine," she said gently.

"Hey guys," Reid said quietly. "Would you like to meet my son?"

He rose to his feet and walked over to the group. "He looks a lot like his momma."

"I have to agree with you there," Morgan said as he noticed the small tuft of black hair on the baby's head. "He has a bit of hair as well. What's his name?"

"William Zachary Reid. Named after my father and we both agreed that Zachary is a nice middle name. Do you want to hold him?"

"Please," Morgan said as he held his arms out. Reid placed the baby into Derek's arms and smiled as he watched Morgan smile at the baby. "Reid, he is beautiful."

"Beatrix is going to love her baby brother," Jasper said as he looked at the baby.

"William is going to love having you as a godfather, Jasper. We want you to be William's godfather if that is okay with you," Reid said. He watched a look of surprise come across Jasper's face before a big smile appeared.

"I'd be honored to be his godfather," Jasper said with happiness pouring from his voice. "Thank you."

"Thank you for defending me all that time ago and thank you for taking care of the team when I was gone. Jasper, you've been part of this large family since the first day you started the BAU," Reid said. "Morgan is Beatrix's protector and I know you will protect William."

"Thank you again," Jasper said. "Can I hold him?"

Morgan immediately handed the newborn over Jasper. Jasper smiled at baby William.

"Hi William, I'm your godfather," Jasper said. The newborn opened his eyes to look at Jasper with small dark brown eyes. Eyes all of them recognised as Emily's eyes. "Hey, little guy. Welcome to the world."

Reid couldn't help but let his mind drift back to the day that Henry had been born. He remembered talking to Henry and feeling overwhelming joy at being named his godfather.

"Hey, you guys. Any chance I can see my son?" Emily's voice came from the bed. They all looked to the bed to see her smiling happily at all of them. Jasper walked over to the bed and handed William to her.

"Thanks, Jasper," Emily said happily as she cradled her son in her arms. Reid walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Look what we did," she sighed happily. "He is wonderful."

Reid leaned down and planted a kiss on Emily's kiss, a small click filled the air. He realised that Garcia had taken a picture but he all he care about at that moment was kissing his wife. Emily came away from the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"I love you," she grinned.

"I love you more," Spencer said.

**Please review**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are amazing readers and I am so happy to have you all. You are brilliant. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three weeks later**

Emily yawned as she stood and warmed up the milk for William. She walked back into the bedroom after the formula was ready, she walked in to see Spencer holding William in one of his arms and Beatrix on his other side. Beatrix smiled as she watched William let out a small yawn and move in Spencer's arms. Emily had been so relieved to see that Beatrix adored her little brother. Walking forward, she leaned down and brought her son into her arms. Beatrix climbed further into Spencer's arms and began to reach for his face.

"Dada!" Beatrix called. Spencer scooped her into his arms and quickly lifted her into the air. She squealed in delight as he continued to bring her down and lift her up again. Emily placed the bottle to William's mouth and smiled as she watched him begin to drink the milk.

"Is that good? Yes, it is. You drink up so you can get strong and tall," Emily said as she fed her son. "Spencer, how did you do the first three weeks on your own? He sleeps on and off all night. You don't look tired at all."

"I'm used to getting up in the night. Beatrix took some time to get into a sleep schedule and before that I had to walk around the apartment rocking her in my arms for about twenty minutes to get her to settle. The first three weeks of her birth were exhausting. She would sleep on and off and not for very long. Everything built up. Lucky for me, I had a wonderful woman come and help me," Reid smirked before he tickled his daughter's stomach causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles. "That woman is your mommy, Beatrix."

"Mama! Mama!" Beatrix screamed happily. "Won mama!"

"Mama will hug you in a little while," Spencer said as he turned Beatrix to see Emily, he placed her on his lap and held her protectively. "She is just giving William his yum yum for his tum tum."

"Yummm! Yummm," Beatrix sounded out before gently placing her hands to her stomach and rubbing. "Yum in tum."

Spencer let out a small chuckle before kissing the top on his daughter's hair. "Yes, Beatrix. When you are hungry in your tummy, you have some yum-yum."

Emily brought the bottle away from William's mouth and placed it at her side. Placing a cloth on her shoulder, she brought William up and began to burp him.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay looking after them?" Reid said as he looked at Beatrix and William. Today, he had to go back to work after having three weeks paternity leave. Hotch had wanted to offer him more but with two members away, the team needed help, they were struggling. Emily was allowed three more weeks leave giving her plenty of time to recover.

"I'll be fine as long as you promise to call me during the day and let me know how everything is going. I already know that Garcia is popping in during her lunch break to see her favourite niece and nephew."

"I'll call you. Just give me a call if you need anything or if anything happens," Spencer said before lifting Beatrix up and rising from the bed. He placed her in her playpen and gave her a toy to play with. He grabbed his satchel, slinged it over his shoulder and walked over to Emily as she finished burping William. She picked up the bottle and resumed feeding him. He leaned down and gave a kiss to her lips.

"I'll see you later," he smiled before leaning to the side and stroking his son's small tuft of black hair. "See you later, little one. You be good for mommy."

Spencer walked away from Emily and over to Beatrix in her playpen. "Hey, little peanut. Daddy has to go work now but I will be back later. Be good for mommy and be gentle with William."

He lifted Beatrix up and kissed her on her cheek before placing her back in the playpen.

"Have a good day," Emily smiled. Reid walked away from the playpen only to hear Beatrix call for him.

"Dada!" Beatrix began to cry as she watched her father leave. He rushed back over to the bullpen and took her small hands into his own.

"Hey, daddy has to go to work so he can earn money and buy you lots of toys. He has to go to work so he can keep you and William safe from all the bad men in the world. Daddy promises he will be back later. Daddy will even bring you a surprise."

Spencer leaned forward and gave his daughter another little hug. "Bye, little peanut."

**Evening**

Spencer walked to his apartment, the moment he stepped into the apartment, his daughter's little voice came through the air.

"Dada!" she screamed happily from the living room playpen. He walked forward quickly and scooped her into his arms. Beatrix let out a small cooing noise as she came into his arms. He hugged her close as she laid against his chest.

"Missed you too, little peanut," he smiled. He walked into William's nursery, a room that had previously been his office to find Emily in the rocking chair with William asleep in her arms. She looked up and smiled as she saw Spencer. Rising from the rocking chair, she placed William in his crib. They walked out of the nursery and into the living room. Reid held Beatrix with one arm while digging his other hand into his bag, he brought out a small little teddy bear causing Beatrix's face to light up. She immediately grabbed it and hugged it to herself.

"I knew you would like it," he said before going to Emily and kissing her.

"How was your day?" she asked as she began to pick some toys strewn across the floor, she placed them in a basket before sitting on the couch.

"It was fine. JJ certainly made up for me being away though. I had a huge pile of paperwork to do today," he said gently. He sat down on the couch next to her with Beatrix settling on his chest, her eyes closing and her little arms hugging the little teddy bear to her chest. She settled into a gentle sleep with a few moments.

"She has looked around for you all day. She kept wandering around the apartment and looking for you. I even saw her looking under the bed. When she didn't find you under there, she got upset. From what I could understand, she thought a monster got you. A bad boo got daddy."

Spencer stroked his daughter's hair and placed his arms around her protectively.

"Don't worry Beatrix. A bad boo will never get daddy," he whispered to her. Beatrix slept on his chest peacefully. Emily grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it over her.

Reid let out a big sigh and looked at Emily.

"They are going to grow up and be amazing. I just know it," he smiled. "I can't wait to see what they do. I know I can keep them safe and I know they will grow up good."

"They will grow up good because they have a wonderful father," Emily said to him before taking his arm and snuggling up against him.

"They will grow up good because they have a beautiful, smart and wonderful mother to guide them."

"I love you, Spencer," Emily sighed happily.

"I love you too."

**Fourteen years later...**

**Please review and please note that there are only two chapters left of this fanfic...the end is nigh for this fanfic.**

**I have a sequel in mind but not sure yet whether I am going to do it. Still pondering.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay, so today is double chapter day. I am posting the last two chapters today and because I can't resist, I'm doing a sequel. I will also be starting a new fanfic although I have moved that to tomorrow. I have my days back and writing makes me happy.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are wonderful, fantastic and great! Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Say you are the best big sister in the world and you will leave my stuff alone," Beatrix teased as she kept her brother in a headlock. William fought against his sister as they fought against each other. "Will, just say it."

"Never," William said as he tried to pry is sister's arm from around his neck. "I didn't touch your stuff. A good big sister wouldn't keep put me in a headlock. You can't keep this up for long. Mum and dad will back in a minute."

The front door of the house clicked open at that moment causing Beatrix to look up. Spencer came through the door and immediately saw his daughter and son fighting. "Trix, let your brother go. You've been told not to use your martial art classes against him."

Emily walked in behind Spencer and let out a deep sigh. "Trix, let him go. You have just lost your right to the donut in this bag."

Beatrix immediately let go of Will and walked up to her mother.

"You are going to deny me my sugar rush," Beatrix said before turning to her brother. "William, I'm sorry for putting you in the headlock."

She turned back to face Emily. "I apologised. Now, please, there is not chocolate in the house. Can I have my donut?"

"Here you go," Emily smiled as she handed over the bag of donuts to her daughter. "You and your sugar cravings. Only have one, we brought dinner. Hope you two are in the mood for chinese."

"Thanks mom."

Spencer walked over to his son and put his arm around him and hugged him close. "Don't worry, you will get to her martial art level soon. I'll talk to her about not putting you in a headlock anymore."

"We are brother and sister, we're supposed to fight," Will shrugged. "It's just, sometimes I feel too weak. I keep getting teased at school for how skinny I am and for being a nerd. Trix defends me at school but that just makes the teasing worse. Everyone thinks I need my big sister to come and protect me. Dad, is it bad being different?"

"No, being different is not a bad thing, it's a good and wonderful thing. Everyone has something inside them that makes them different but it also makes them unique. You are smart, that is nothing to be ashamed of, its something that should get embraced. I found myself teased relentlessly when I went to school because of my intelligence. It was hard but the older I got, the more I realised that the people bullying me had no identity of their own. They picked on me because they were afraid and jealous of my intelligence. Being yourself if the best thing you can do. Being yourself finds you friends and it gives you a path in life. All those cheerleaders and jocks, when they leave, they will find themselves with no real friends. Will, just be yourself and concentrate on your school work. Find one friend, one that will look out for you and like you for just being you and you will keep them forever. You're fourteen, you have your whole life ahead of you."

"Food is ready!" Emily called from the kitchen.

"Thanks for talking with me," Will smiled up at his father.

"I'm your dad, it's my job to guide you in the world. Come on, let's get some food."

Spencer guided his son into the kitchen and watched as he sat at the table and began to eat. He watched his two children eat and smiled. He had grown up as a lonely child and had no sibling to help him. He loved the fact his son had a protective sister. As much as they fought, he knew that they loved each other as brother and sister and would do anything to protect each other. He couldn't also help but feel a sense of panic inside of him. Beatrix was fifteen and a half years old and the secret he had tried to hide from her threatened to come out.

They had close calls before. A school project had required Beatrix to see her birth certificate. A birth certificate that named her biological mother. Luckily he had managed to get Garcia to make up one that named Emily as her biological mother.

He didn't want his daughter to know who her true mother was. Emily had adopted Beatrix just after he had married her. In his eyes, Emily was Beatrix's mother in every way. He loved his daughter and his son. He just wanted them to be happy.

His daughter's life would get shattered if she knew the truth. Callie Jones would stay as a ghost in his past. A ghost he vowed to keep locked away.

**One week later**

Beatrix walked back from school. William had an after school club and was getting a ride home with one of his new friends. Her father and mother had wanted to pick her up but they got stuck in traffic. She had walked home before, she was old enough and sometimes hated her parents being so overprotective. She brought her jacket closer around her as the cold wind attacked her skin.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck go up. A bulky arm wrapped around her waist, her scream muffled by a bulky hand over her mouth. She struggled against the person taking her as he dragged her into a back alley. Her body got twirled around and she grunted as she felt her body and head slam against the hood of a car. Pain ripped through her head as well as a warm feeling down her cheek. The hand got removed from her mouth as her arms got pulled behind her back. Confusion swept through her as the man hurting her whispered something in her ear.

Bringing her foot up, she smashed it down on his. The man's body fell back, her arms being released. Swiftly bring her elbow up, she smashed it into his nose before turning around and looking at the man. She brought her foot up and kicked him in the privates. Ignoring the pain and dizziness running through mind, she ran out of the back alley and down the street as fast as she could. Two minutes later, she reached her house. She stopped and threw up on the front yard as the pain in her head became too much. Stumbling forward, she tried to climb the porch steps but felt darkness swallow her into oblivion as she collapsed on them.

**Please review**

**The last chapter of this fanfic will be posted later tonight**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the last chapter of this fanfic! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stayed with the fanfic and to say thank you for being such brilliant amazing readers. I know my updates were not perfect with this and I thank you for your patience during that time. I will be posting the sequel tomorrow. I actually already have it all done but I don't want to over excite you all. Also I think a certain queen has returned at the end of this chapter. Most of you will know what I'm talking about.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are wonderful, fantastic and great! Thank you! Thank you being amazing readers and supporting me.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"That traffic was ridiculous," Emily said with frustration. "Those road works have gone on forever and every day they seem to just look the same."

Emily let out a sigh of relief and she turned the corner and began to drive towards the house they had lived in for the last twelve years. Spencer brushed his hand through his hair as the busy day at the office caught up with him. Emily turned, the headlights of the car illuminating the front of the house. His heart plummeted and panic ran through his heart as he saw the collapsed form of his daughter on the porch. Emily stopped the car and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my god!" he panicked before ripping the seatbelt off and throwing the car door open. He rushed out of the car and over to his daughter's collapsed form. He turned her over gently and saw that she was unconscious. Blood ran down her face from a wound on her head. Emily rushed to his side and knelt next to Beatrix, her eyes trying to hold back tears. Spencer placed his fingers on her neck and felt joy as he felt a pulse.

"Emily, call an ambulance and get some blankets. She is ice-cold," he ordered as he tried to stay calm. Emily pulled her phone from her pocket and quickly dialled 911. An operator came onto the phone.

"Please state the nature of your emergency and the service you need."

"We came home and found our daughter collapsed on our front porch. She's bleeding heavily from a wound on her head. She's unconscious and we can't wake her up," Emily said quickly down the phone. She gave them the address of the house and disconnected the call after confirming an ambulance was on the way. Emily raced inside and grabbed some blankets. She came back to find Spencer crying and holding his daughter in his arms.

"Beatrix, please be okay. Everything will be okay. Daddy is sorry he let this happen to you. Little Peanut, please be okay."

Emily placed blankets over Beatrix and began to rub her hands up Beatrix's arms to give her with warmth. Tears came down her cheeks as she looked at her daughter. Her little girl was hurt and wasn't waking up. Emily stopped rubbing when she noticed a large distinct bruise on her daughter's wrist. She pulled up the sleeve of the jacket to see a hand shaped bruise on her arm, she checked her other arm and saw more bruises.

"Spencer, I think she got attacked. Look at the bruises on her arms," Emily said. Spencer looked at her arms and felt rage come through his heart.

"Someone attacked my daughter," he growled angrily. "I'm gonna kill them. Anyone touches my daughter, they won't live after it."

**A few hours later**

The entire team had gathered in the Beatrix's hospital room. Each of them worried and concerned for her. Garcia had filled the room with balloons and small bears. One of her friends was looking after her ten-year old daughter. Hotch, Jack and Rossi comforted William in the corner. He'd been brought to the hospital and had become upset seeing his big sister hurt. Morgan hated seeing Spencer and Emily so upset. Spencer refused to leave his daughter's side and constantly held her hand. Emily sat next to the bed and stroked her daughter's hair to comfort her. The doctor had told them she had a mild concussion and the cut to her head had required six stitches. Her cheek was swollen and a large, vicious bruise was on the left side of her face. She had bruising on her arm from what appeared to come from someone trying to restrain her.

Jasper had wanted to stay with Beatrix as well but at Spencer's orders, he was at the BAU with JJ searching for Beatrix's attacker. They had found CCTV footage of Beatrix being grabbed and dragged out of view into an alley but couldn't identify her attacker. Watching the video, Jasper vowed to beat the crap out of the man who had tried to hurt his god-daughter. He shivered as he thought about what could have happened to Beatrix if she had not got away. The man could have done anything to her.

He knew that if Gideon had still been alive, he would be searching for the bastard with him.

A small moan came from the hospital bed causing everyone to look at the bed. Spencer and Emily both focused on their daughter's face as her eyes fluttered open.

"Beatrix, its dad. Wake up, please."

Her eyes opened fully and focused on her father. "Dad?"

Spencer hated hearing the fear and pain in Beatrix's voice. "Hey, little peanut. You are in the hospital. You are safe now. Do you remember how you got here?"

Beatrix thought for a moment before she nodded gently, she closed her eyes and began to cry gently. Emily brought the bed up into a sitting position. Spencer sat on the edge of the bed and brought his daughter gently into his arms. "Shhh...it's okay. You're safe now."

Beatrix sobbed on her father's shoulder and hugged him tightly. "I couldn't scream. I was...so scared."

"It's okay. We are going to catch the man who did this to you and I'm going to make the bastard pay for what he did to you. Can you tell me what happened? Did you recognise the man who hurt you? Did he try to make you...do anything?"

"No," Beatrix said as she came away from the hug. Her hand remained in her father's, she gripped it tightly with fear. Emily took her other hand and held it lovingly. "He didn't try to make me do anything like that. I was walking home and he grabbed me around my waist and put his hand over my mouth. He dragged me into an alley and smashed me into the hood of a car. He tried to tie my hands together but I didn't let him. I used what Uncle Morgan and Uncle Jasper taught me to get away. I don't remember after that. I think he had the wrong person anyway. He whispered in my ear."

"What did he whisper?" Emily asked.

"When he was holding me against the hood of the car, he leaned down and whispered in my ear. He said, hello Elena."

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review and the sequel will get posted tomorrow. It'll be called 'Ghosts of the past.'**


End file.
